Champagne High
by Katertots
Summary: An AU C/B fic. At 23, Blair is at a crossroads. Will she choose the path she's been groomed for her entire life, or will she follow what's most important to her?
1. Prologue

**Champagne High**

**by: Katy**

**Prologue**

_Spring is here,  
the sky is blue.  
Whoa! the birds all sing as if they knew.  
Today's the day, we'll say, "I do"_

June 7, 2014

The sun shone brilliantly amid a cloudless, cerulean sky and the temperature on the Upper East Side was a mild 80 degrees. She couldn't have ordered more perfect weather on what was to be her most perfect day. After fastening her earrings, she studied her reflection in the full length oval mirror and smiled approvingly. Her chestnut mane was perfectly coiffed into an elegant up-do, makeup had been expertly applied to her flawless skin, and her trim body was sheathed in an Eleanor Waldorf original. The white gown was truly spectacular; her mother had really outdone herself this time. Shifting in place, she enjoyed watching the full skirt of her gown sway gently back and forth with a soft swishing sound.

"B, you look amazing," Serena said, appearing in the mirror behind her best friend. "I don't think there's ever been a more beautiful bride. And that includes my mom at her four weddings." Blair met her eyes in the mirror and they broke out in giggles like they'd done numerous times during their tumultuous friendship.

"Thanks, S. I promise not to tell Lily you said that."

"Whew," Serena replied easily. "I can't believe my best friend is getting married." Her eyes welled up and she wrapped her arms around Blair.

"Serena, you'll wrinkle me," Blair protested, but then gave in and hugged her friend tight.

They pulled apart at the sound of the door opening. Eleanor Waldorf entered the room, the picture perfect mother of the bride. "Oh, Blair, let me have a look at you," she said softly. "Darling, you look magnificent."

"Thank you," Blair beamed.

"But I think we should tighten up the back of that dress just a bit more, don't you? We need to make sure everything is sucked in for the cameras."

Blair resisted the urge to cry. Even now, on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, her mother couldn't drop the judgmental act for a few hours. But having been subservient to Eleanor Waldorf her entire life, she knew how to pick and choose her battles. This wasn't the time. "Whatever you say, Mother." She cast her eyes toward Serena and pressed her lips into a thin, tight line. Serena squeezed her shoulder gently as a show of support.

"Turn around, Blair," Eleanor said brusquely.

With a small sigh, she did as her mother instructed. She winced as the laces of her corset back dress were pulled tighter. For a brief moment, she was Scarlett O'Hara gripping the bed post as her maid cinched the corset around her impossibly small waist. When she thought that surely her last breath was going to be forced from her body, her mother patted her shoulders signaling the torture was finished. After receiving the Eleanor Waldorf nod of approval, she managed a small smile.

"I've got to check on a few things before the ceremony starts. This is the wedding of the year and I want everything to be perfect. I'll see you as you walk down the aisle." With a wave and some air kisses, she breezed elegantly out of the room.

Blair tried to take a deep breath and discovered that shallow breaths were on the menu for the rest of the day. "I hope I don't pass out as I'm saying my vows, S. I can't breathe."

"Here, let me loosen that for you," Serena offered.

"Just a little...so she won't notice. I don't want Eleanor having one of her classic meltdowns on my wedding day." After Serena loosened the laces a little, Blair took a deep breath of relief. "Thanks, S. That's so much better."

"What are friends for?"

"Would you mind giving me a few minutes alone before the ceremony, Serena? I just want to go over my vows."

"Sure thing, B. See you soon. You really do look amazing. He's going to love it."

Blair smiled genuinely at her friend and watched her leave the room. Once she was all alone, she held a hand to her stomach, hoping to calm the butterflies that raced there. Looking around the room, she spotted her garter on the dressing table, realizing she'd forgotten to put it on before the gown. She ran an exquisitely manicured finger over the delicate white lace, lingering on the platinum heart-shaped locket she'd sewn there with a blue ribbon. The corners of her lips twitched into a smile as she opened the locket and saw the picture of them that was taken so long ago at Bart and Lily's wedding. She was so lost in the memory of that day that she didn't hear the door open behind her. A throat being cleared made her nearly jump out of her skin and she whirled around to come face to face with the man in the picture.

"A penny for your thoughts, Waldorf?"

"Chuck! You can't be in here. You should be out there with the rest of the bridal party."

"I had to see you before the ceremony started." He crossed the room grabbed her hands and held them against his chest. "Don't do it. Please."

Her heart thundered loudly in her ears. "W-what?" she stammered.

"Don't marry Nate!"


	2. Chapter 1

One thing I did change from the show is that The Captain was never arrested and indicted for embezzlement. The Archibalds are still a very wealthy, prominent family. I hope that you enjoy this story. Please, if you're reading, leave me a review and let me know what you think. Good or bad, the feedback helps feed the muse.

_I miss you  
I miss being overwhelmed by you  
And I need rescue  
I think I'm fading away  
_

December 4, 2013

Storm clouds loomed heavy in the dull gray sky, the threat of rain imminent, as Chuck Bass stepped out of his chauffeured car and entered the Tokyo branch of Bass Industries. He rode the private elevator up to his office and found a pile of messages on his desk along with his daily schedule, coffee and a copy of the _New York Times_.

After skimming his schedule and finding it unusually light, he reached for his coffee and unfolded the Times, perusing the usual fare found within. Once he was caught up on all of the important details of the world, he flipped to the lifestyle section and fumbled the cup in his hand. Staring back at him were two faces he knew as well as is own. It was Blair and Nate under the bold headline **ENGAGED. **

_Blair Cornelia Waldorf and Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald, members of two prominent Upper East Side families recently became engaged. Blair is the daughter of fashion designer Eleanor Waldorf and Harold Waldorf. She is a 2009 graduate of Constance Billard School for Girls and a 2013 graduate of Yale University. Nathaniel is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Howard "The Captain" Archibald. He is a 2009 graduate of St. Jude's and a 2013 graduate of Dartmouth. Blair is currently involved with numerous charities and Nathaniel works with his father in the family business. The happy couple is planning a June wedding and will reside on the Upper East Side after they are wed. _

He turned in his chair and stared out the window, the weather choosing that exact moment to turn nasty; lightening flashed and rain poured down violently. The newspaper still on his lap, he fixated on Blair's face wondering how things got could have ever gotten to this point.

"_Bass!" Blair giggled when he dipped her theatrically on the dance floor. "Don't drop me!"_

"_Come on, Waldorf," Chuck replied, lifting her back upright with ease. "Have a little faith in me." Pulling her in closer, he brushed his lips against hers. _

"_Chuck Bass, are you flirting with me?" Blair asked playfully, batting her eyelashes. _

"_Depends," he shrugged. "How soon can we blow off this wedding and get naked?"_

_Two years ago that type of comment would have automatically resulted in acerbic barbs traded between them, but she wanted him almost as frequently as he wanted her. "Soon enough, but I want to keep dancing." She snaked her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair. "Is that okay with you?"_

"_Do I really have a choice?"_

"_No," she grinned wickedly. _

"_That's what I thought," Chuck replied with a smirk and twirled her around the dance floor, making her laugh. "Is this how you would want to do it?" At the confused look on her face, he continued. "The wedding I mean. What's your dream wedding like, Waldorf?"_

"_I've never really thought about it," she said and looked away._

"_Bullshit. You're a girl with grand fantasies, Blair. You've never once considered what you want your wedding to be?" The look in her eyes gave it away. He knew her too well._

"_Why are you asking?" she asked suspiciously._

_The laugh rumbled softly in his chest as he pulled her even closer and nipped at her earlobe. "Just answer the question. Would this wedding be your dream wedding?"_

_Blair pulled back and scoffed. "Please. Did you see her dress? Hideous. The number of bridesmaids was completely pretentious and they didn't even spring for top shelf booze. They shouldn't be allowed to call themselves Upper East Siders."_

_Chuck smirked and ran a hand gently down the side of her face. "That's my girl. So we know what your wedding wouldn't be…what WOULD it be?"_

"_I don't get where you're going with this, Bass."_

"_Humor me."_

"_Well…I want our wedding to be the event of the year; with our engagement splashed across the front page of the lifestyle section in the Times. There would be a tasteful number of bridesmaids and groomsmen, a grand ballroom with an elegant dinner and top shelf liquor. And it will be the biggest fuck off to everyone that said we'd never last."_

_The warmth that surged through his chest hearing her describe their wedding made him inexplicably happy. After the tumultuous times junior and senior year, they'd been solid and happy for the last two years. He'd definitely thought about making it forever, wanted it to be forever. He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled as she started blushing, as though she just realized her Freudian slip. Either way, it was good to know she was on the same wavelength. _

"_Chuck, I…" she began, but he cut her off with a kiss._

"_That's what I want, too," he whispered against her lips. _

_The bright smile spread slowly across her face. "Good. Now, what was it you said about getting naked?" she asked coyly. _

_Chuck grabbed her hand and half dragged a laughing Blair off the dance floor heading for his limo._

Completely blindsided, Chuck huffed out a breath and tossed the paper haphazardly onto his desk. Rising to his feet, he paced calmly towards the wet bar and poured three fingers of scotch into a crystal glass, downing it in one swallow. The familiar burn that was typically a comfort failed to provide anything of the sort. Pouring another glass, he lifted it slowly to his lips and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Rage coursed through his veins as the bile rose to his throat and he sent the crystal glass flying into the gilded mirror. His lips twisted into sneer from the sound of shattering glass and added a few more glasses and the decanter of scotch to the wreckage. "Fuck!" he raged. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Mr. Bass?" his assistant asked hurrying into the room. "Is-is everything okay?"

Chuck turned slowly and coolly walked back to his desk as if he hadn't just been fighting with barware. "Clear my schedule for the rest of the day." He shrugged on his coat and scarf, grabbed his briefcase and strode to the elevator, leaving a stunned assistant in his wake.

* * *

Sulking in the back of the limo may not have been productive, but at least it was honest. His chest was tight, like someone strapped a vise to his heart. How could things have gotten this serious between Blair and Nate? The last he'd heard they were casually dating and he hadn't been worried in the least. He figured they would fizzle out quickly because, just like prep school, they weren't right for each other. How could they fucking be getting _married_?

The interior of the limo suddenly became smaller and smaller and the air was clogging his lungs. He needed out and he needed out now. "Stop the car!" he yelled to the driver.

"But Mr. Bass, it's raining."

"Stop the damn car!"

The driver did as instructed and pulled over. Chuck opened the door and stepped out into the cold, rainy day. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he saw he had a new text message.

**GG: Good evening, Upper East Siders! Gossip Girl here. For those that haven't bothered picking up a newspaper, you may be quite surprised to learn that Blair Waldorf and Nate Archibald are betrothed. I thought those two were finito back during their prep school days. I wonder what poor Chuck Bass thinks now that his former lady love and his best friend are getting hitched. I sure wish he'd come back stateside. The UES just isn't the same without The Bass. **

His face scrunched up in disgust. He couldn't escape that nosy bitch even in Tokyo. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he continued his trek through the downpour, wishing that the rain could wash away the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Blair Waldorf was living the life that most girls dream about. She was thin and beautiful, had her very own deluxe penthouse that had been a gift upon graduating from Yale, a gorgeous fiancé, and, the piece de resistance, she had the Vanderbilt diamond ring sparkling on her finger. Currently, she was surrounded by glorious engagement gifts that kept pouring in once the article ran in the _New York Times_. If there was one thing Blair Waldorf adored, it was being the center of attention.

Surveying the pile of gifts, she noticed a small, exquisitely wrapped package that she missed earlier. Grabbing it up, she looked for a card, but didn't find one attached. The package was so beautiful that she almost hated to tear into it. Carefully she removed the bow and paper then lifted the lid off the burgundy box. Blair peeled the tissue paper away and gasped when she saw the gift. It was a gorgeous, hand-painted Limoges box with a blue Tiffany & Co. box on the top. With careful hands, she opened the lid and felt the tears well up in her eyes when the strains of _Moon River_ twinkled through the air. Only one person came to mind after she opened the gift and it was the last person she should have been thinking about.

She discovered a white envelope taped inside of the box lid and her fingers fumbled with the card. Her breath hitched upon opening the card and reading the handwritten note:

_Congratulations, Waldorf. I hope your life is everything you want it to be. I'm just sorry things didn't work out the way we planned._

_-CB_

"Chuck," she whispered as the tears streamed silently down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 2

CH. 2

_Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me_

_I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left  
And nobody knows it but me_

Eleven months and six days. It had been eleven months and six days since she'd seen or heard from Chuck Bass. They'd come to the mutual decision that it was just too painful to deal with the façade of a normal friendship when there were so many unresolved feelings and miles between them. Of course that decision hadn't come about maturely or politely. No, they'd both reverted back to their former selves and lashed out at each other as a way to protect numero uno…something they were both well versed in but hadn't used on each other in years. It was shocking, really, how quickly old habits could resurface.

Two days, five hours and forty-two minutes. That's how long it'd been since Chuck had reopened the lines of communication, so to speak. Her face contorted in displeasure as she stared at the gift he'd sent for her engagement to another man; his best friend to be exact. The bitch of it all was that it was the sweetest and most thoughtful gift. It was exactly the kind of gift that Chuck-the-boyfriend would have given her while they were together. Leave it to Chuck Bass to make such a spectacular re-entrance to her life from thousands of miles away. With a gentle hand, she lifted the lid of the box and softened ever so slightly hearing the lovely tune. Their lives weren't supposed to go this way. They'd overcome a lot and really had something special and real between them. While they certainly shouldered some of the blame for their demise, she placed the vast majority of blame on Bart Bass. Blair knew it was wrong to speak ill of the dead, but even in death Bart Bass was a fucking asshole.

Bart Bass had died suddenly a little over two years ago and even though Chuck put on a front for the rest of the world, he had been utterly devastated. And though his father had treated him like dirt his entire life, he was the only parent Chuck had ever known. Blair had done everything she could think of to console him and help him through, but it was a very dark time. She'd fully expected for him to try and push her away, but, surprisingly, he never did. No, they didn't push each other away, but everything between them changed shortly after the reading of Bart's will.

_Blair hurried towards the door and the impatient knocking. She opened it and found a smiling Chuck. "Hi," she greeted, wondering what brought about the sudden change of mood._

"_Pack a bag, Waldorf. We're going on a trip," he whispered devilishly._

"_Oh really? And where, pray tell, are we going?"_

_A wicked glint sparkled in his eyes, something she hadn't seen in weeks. "That's for me to know and you to find out, but it's somewhere hot and sunny. Pack very, very little," he said roguishly. His hands snaked easily around her waist and drew her in for a long, deep kiss that left her swooning._

"_Well, when you pitch it like that, how can I say no, Bass?"_

_Chuck tipped her chin up with his finger. "I'll pick you up in two hours."_

"_Two hours!" Blair squeaked. "I can't get ready for a trip in two hours, Chuck."_

"_What's there to pack? A couple bikinis and your best lingerie…done."_

_She cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You think you're so cute, Chuck Bass."_

"_No, but you do," he quipped. "I'll be back in two hours, Waldorf. Be ready." And with that, he strolled out of her room._

_He whisked her off to a five-star resort in Montego Bay. As grand romantic gestures went, it was really wonderful. They spent the better part of the week listening to Bob Marley, swimming, sunning, sipping fruity drinks and having sex. Lots and lots of spectacular sex. _

_On their last night in Jamaica, they walked hand in hand along the beach, the ocean occasionally washing up to their ankles. She was so relaxed and so happy to have spent the week reconnecting with the man she loved more than anything else. He'd been back to his old self the entire time, and for that, she was eternally grateful. _

_Chuck stopped and pulled her into his arms, pressing his forehead to hers. "Thank you for an amazing week, Blair," he said softly, earnestly. _

"_I should be thanking you, Bass. This is just what we needed before finals start." Tilting her head up, she pressed her lips warmly to his. He then pulled back and pinned her to the spot with a strange look. Her brow furrowed as she looked back at him. "What's that look?"_

"_Do you know how much I love you?"_

_She was slightly taken aback, the butterflies fluttering frantically in her belly. She knew, without question, that he loved her. He wasn't as free with the words as she, but he showed her every day how much he did. The times when he did say those three words, she knew how much weight they carried. Blair nodded slightly, the smile slowly stretching across her face. "I know. And I love you, Chuck Bass."_

_Chuck shifted in place nervously. It was unnervingly adorable when the great Chuck Bass was nervous as it was something that happened so rarely. When his fingers tangled through her hair and rested at the nape of her neck, her eyes fell closed, reveling in the sensation. "Blair, look at me," he whispered so softly that she barely heard him. Doing as he asked, she met his intense gaze. "I just need you to know that no matter what happens in life, I love you. I will always love you." _

"_Chuck—"_

"_Please let me get this out," he interrupted, reaching down and intertwining his fingers with hers. "You saved me, Blair. You saved me from myself when I could have completely pissed my life away on booze and women, not caring about anyone or anything other than myself. You took a chance on me when I didn't deserve it and you cared about me when no one else did. I don't think you could ever truly know just how much that means to me._

"_You gave me your heart a long time ago, and you know you have mine, but I wanted to give you something so you can always carry my heart with you." Chuck reached into his jacket pocket and produced a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a platinum heart shaped locket on a delicate chain. "It's not as fancy as the first necklace I bought you, or any jewelry since, but—" _

"_It's beautiful, Chuck," she whispered as her eyes watered. "It's the most beautiful thing in the world."_

_Chuck's lips twitched into a relieved smile. "I also put a picture in there to remind you how far we've come."_

_Blair opened the locket and smiled at the picture taken at Bart and Lily's wedding. "It's perfect. Thank you." _

"_You're welcome." He fastened the chain around her neck and placed a tender kiss there. _

_She turned swiftly in his arms and threw hers around his neck, hugging him close. What brought about this sudden outpouring of emotion from her boyfriend, she hadn't a clue, but being the romantic she was, she cherished every second. And when he swept her off her feet and into his arms, she giggled with glee. _

"_Come on, let's go make the most of our last night in paradise," he said with raised brows, carrying her towards their villa. _

She should've known something was up. When he held her a little tighter, kissed her a little deeper, loved her a little longer, she just thought he was being romantic. Had she known the bottom was about to drop out, maybe she would've behaved differently.

He'd waited until they were back in New Haven to tell her the terms of his father's will. How he would be leaving immediately for Tokyo to learn the ropes at Bass Industries there. Chuck Bass was the heir to Bass Industries and he would one day take over once he was deemed ready.

Yes, Blair hated Bart Bass. She hated him for how he'd treated his son while he was alive, hated him for manipulating Chuck from the grave. But above all else, she hated Bart for taking Chuck away from her. If you asked her, Bart knew how happy she and Chuck were together and also how badly Chuck wanted his father's approval, so to her mind, it was that old Basstard's way of sticking it to his son one last time. A big "fuck you" from the great beyond.

The terms of the will were a double-edged sword. If Chuck refused to comply, he wound up with nothing, but if he abided by the dead man's rules, it meant leaving his happiness behind. It was fucked up, and while they swore they could weather this storm and make it work, she knew it was only a matter of time before things disintegrated between them.

She padded over to her jewelry box and pulled out the locket he'd given her. It had been nearly a year since she'd touched it. It was too painful a reminder of everything that had gone wrong. But for some reason she was compelled to pull it out and look at it. The bitter tears stung her eyes and she swiped angrily at them. Blair had shed too many tears over Chuck Bass and she needed to stop. She was engaged to another man for Christ's sake. Instead of putting the necklace back in the jewelry box, she opened up the Limoges box and placed the necklace safely inside.

The doorbell rang and she knew it was Nate coming to pick her up for dinner. After a quick check in the mirror to make sure she was presentable, she left her bedroom and went to greet her fiancé. Once they were in the elevator, she was hit with another bombshell.

"Guess who I talked to today," Nate said with a goofy grin.

"I have no idea."

"Chuck. He called to congratulate us on the engagement. He's also agreed to be my best man. Isn't that great?"

Blair swallowed the enormous lump in her throat and managed a small nod. It was a good thing her fiancé was pretty, because he sure as hell was dim sometimes.


	4. Chapter 3

_You can't always get what you want._

_-The Rolling Stones_

* * *

"Finally!" Blair scolded when Serena walked into the penthouse.

"B, I came over as soon as I got your urgent message. What's got you so riled up?"

Blair picked up her martini, not caring that it was only ten a.m., and downed it. She took a deep breath to steel her nerves. "Chuck Bass!"

Serena's brows shot upward as she absorbed this bit of information. "Well, that's a name I haven't heard from you in a while," she teased. "And what did Chuck do to earn the topic of conversation today?"

"Don't be amused by this, Serena. This is majorly traumatic!" Blair whined.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Ooookay. I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Chuck sent me an engagement gift."

She made an 'O' with her mouth and held her hand up. "A gift? Oh, no, B, how awful for Chuck to send a gift," she said playfully.

"Serena! Stop mocking me, dammit," Blair seethed.

"What did he send you?"

"A music box," she sighed dramatically, mixing herself another martini.

"What tune?"

"Oh, you know, just _Moon River_," she said really quickly, lifting the glass to her lips.

Serena clucked her tongue thoughtfully. "Sounds like a nice gift. What'd the note say?"

"Note?" she asked, her voice raising several notches.

"I'm assuming there was a note. How else would you know who sent the gift?"

"You know, S, I'm sorry I asked you to come over today," Blair snapped, begrudgingly handing over the note.

"More like summoned, B." She read the note and looked up at her friend who was watching her intently. "How do you feel about this?"

"Don't shrink me, okay. How do you think it makes me feel? I haven't heard from him in almost a year and wham! And it doesn't end there. Oh, no, my fiancé has asked Chuck to be the best man in our wedding and Chuck didn't have the decency to say no!" She paced back and forth in the kitchen, waving her martini glass around to emphasize her point.

"Are you sure you and Nate are ready to get married?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know, B—it's just that you two seemed to fall into this relationship so fast and now you're engaged. It's only been a few months."

"Thank you, Serena, for your heartfelt concern over my relationship with Nate. Are you jealous that he asked me instead of you?"

"For God's sake, Blair! Just because you're upset that Chuck contacted you again, don't take it out on me. And your implication that I would want Nate is absurd. You know that I have a boyfriend—do not start in on him either," she warned.

"I'm sorry, okay, S? I was just really thrown for a loop. You know how it was for me when he left."

"Blair, I know, sweetie. But if he still gets to you so much, then maybe you're not as over him as you claim. That's all I'm saying. Don't take my head off," she raised her hands as a sign of peace. "I'm just looking out for you. I've got to meet my mom for brunch. Are you going to be okay?"

Blair nodded and pouted slightly. She knew she was being a brat. "Thanks, S. I'm sorry I freaked out on you."

"Eh, we've survived worse." She got up and hugged her best friend. "Call me later, okay?"

"Okay."

When Serena was halfway out the door, she paused and turned around. "Have you sent him a thank you note?" Blair's response was the middle finger. Laughing, she breezed out of the penthouse.

* * *

Three hours and several drafts later, Blair was no closer to finding the right words for Chuck's thank you note. What was one supposed to say in this situation exactly? '_Hey, Chuck, long time no talk. Thanks for the music box. Sorry that I'm marrying your best friend?_' Yeah, she didn't think so either. She crumpled up yet another piece of stationary and eyed her cell phone balefully. Checking the time, she tried to remember how far ahead Tokyo time was. It was probably the middle of the night there and he would most likely be sleeping. Unless he wasn't. He was probably burning up the sheets with some two-bit whore he picked up or some slutty office assistant dying to bang the boss. "Just stop it, Blair," she admonished. She tapped her fingers on the desk for a few seconds before deciding to just rip off the proverbial band-aid. She'd leave a polite message thanking him for the gift and then it would be over. Piece of cake.

Blair picked up her cell phone and dialed. Only two more rings to go and she was home free with the voicemail. One ring to go…

"Chuck Bass," he said, his voice gravelly and thick with sleep.

Blair's heart raced and her breath got stuck in her throat. Why, oh why did he have to answer? It was the middle of the damn night and he sounded asleep.

"Hello?" he asked.

Emily Post didn't cover this topic and she didn't know what in the hell to do.

"Blair, is that you?"

"Y-yes. It's me. I can tell that you were sleeping, so I'll just—talk to you later. Goodnight," she blurted quickly.

"Don't hang up," he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call at—three a.m.?"

God, he sounded sexy. That thought shamed her. "Sorry for waking you. I guess I wasn't thinking about the extreme time difference." _Oh my God, could I be anymore lame_, she thought.

"You were hoping to get my voicemail so you wouldn't have to talk to me. Am I right?"

_Eff off, Chuck Bass_. She'd have told him exactly that if he hadn't nailed that one right on the head. "Look, I just called to say thank you for the engagement gift. It was very thoughtful and you certainly didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it all the same. Goodbye, Chuck."

"Blair—"

"What?" she snapped, with more force than she'd meant.

"It's good to hear your voice," he said softly.

Those words shot straight to her heart. It was, she sadly admitted, wonderful to hear his voice. But how could she tell him that? Did she hang up? Did she lie and tell him that it wasn't good to hear his? Did she feign a bad connection and pretend she hadn't heard him? The words were out of her mouth before her brain had decided on the appropriate response. "It's good to hear yours, too."

"God, Blair. It's been too long."

"Don't go all maudlin on me, Chuck. It doesn't suit you."

"I was thinking about you earlier, so it's rather fortuitous that you called."

_Thinking of what?_ The amusement in his voice was unsettling.

"Aren't you going to ask what I was thinking about?" he asked before she could speak again.

"I don't really care," she replied unconvincingly.

"You're a terrible liar."

His voice was deep, so thick, so familiar—it conjured up too many memories of their nights together and for a split second she longed to be twenty again, holed up with him in her room at Yale, when everything was as close to perfect between them as you could get. "Fine, Chuck," she sighed, feigning boredom. "What were you thinking about?"

"Remember the night we watched _Gone With the Wind_? Tried to, I should say," Chuck murmured into the phone. "I seem to recall very little movie watching going on that night. Couldn't keep your hands off me, Waldorf. Or your mouth for that matter.

Blair's cheeks flamed crimson. She remembered that night all too well. _Shameless asshole_. They'd been in prep school, during one of their on-again times. Back then, she was still a relative newcomer to sex, but she'd been so eager to explore and learn. That night she'd taken her first trip below the belt. Her heart was racing. How could he _still_ have this kind of effect on her after all this time? "You're a douchebag, Chuck!"

Chuck snorted. "Been venturing out to Brooklyn have you, Blair? I didn't know Upper East Side princesses spoke like that. Maybe I've been gone too long."

Yes, he had. "A lot's changed since you've been gone," she coolly replied.

"Evidently," he said wistfully.

"Chuck?"

"Yes, Blair?"

"I think it's a bad idea for you to be the best man at the wedding."

"Well, maybe so, but the best man I'm going to be. I'll call you again soon. I've missed talking to you. Goodnight, Waldorf."

And with that the call was over. How in the hell had the conversation spun so out of control? All she wanted to do was be polite and say thank you. Now she was all twisty inside. "Thanks a lot, Mother Chucker!"


	5. Chapter 4

_Well I thought I was over you but I guess maybe I'm not  
Cause when I let you go looks like lonely is all that I got  
Guess I'll never know what could have been  
Sure ain't helping this mood that I'm in_

* * *

Like it or not, Blair Waldorf had made her way back into his life. Not that she'd ever been completely banished, but that was a topic best left for another day. They way he saw it, he had two options and he wasn't sure which was best. Option one: he and Blair could go back to the way they'd been for nearly a year, no communicado. It was hard and cold, yet proving quasi-effective in trying to get over her. Option two: continue to keep the lines of communication open with the love of your life knowing that she is engaged to your best friend. It seemed like a no-brainer. A wise man would wish her well and go about his life. And while he considered himself to be intelligent, he wasn't known for making the best decisions in his personal life. That and he was a bit of a masochist.

Chuck tossed the file he'd been working on down on his desk and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't concentrate and honestly hadn't been able to since reading the news of Blair and Nate's engagement a couple of weeks ago. He didn't know what possessed him to send such a personal gift to Blair either. He just saw it and instantly thought of her. Then he was handed another shock when she called him in the middle of the night. It had been so easy to fall back into a familiar cadence on the phone and tease her. He knew he'd riled her up and that thought had the corners of his lips twitching upward. Looking at his watch, he knew it was the middle of the night in New York, but turnabout was fair play. He'd told her he would call again and there was no time like the present.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily.

Chuck grinned. He could just picture her fumbling for the phone and shoving up the sleep mask she often wore on her forehead. "Hi, Waldorf."

"Chuck? Why the fuck are you calling me in the middle of the night?" she yawned.

"I must've forgotten the time difference," he said drolly, throwing her lame excuse back in her face.

"You're hilarious. Well, I'm awake now, what do you want?"

"I forgot how grouchy you are when you wake up." He laughed softly into the phone and twirled a pen between his fingers.

"No, Bass, I'm only grouchy when I'm roused from a peaceful slumber at three a.m. by ex-boyfriends."

"I wasn't grouchy when my ex called me at three a.m., Blair."

"Why don't I just send you a goddamn cookie then? Stop laughing at me, Chuck," she snapped.

"What are you wearing?" he murmured into the phone. He enjoyed torturing her even if it meant torturing himself.

"You are disgusting. We don't talk for nearly a year and when we do twice in the same week you have nothing better to say to me than that? Ugh!"

"Blair, it was a joke. You used to be able to take them."

"I can take a joke, Chuck, I just don't find your brand particularly funny."

"Ouch," he replied dryly. "You do know how to wound, Waldorf." This conversation was awkward and he didn't know how to get around it.

"Is there anything else, or can I get back to sleep now?"

"Blair, I told you I'd call again because I missed talking to you. I meant that. I admit that this conversation is somewhat awkward, but I don't have a manual on how to deal with this. Cut me some slack, I'm flying blind here."

She sighed into the phone. "I know what you mean. I didn't know what to say to you either when I called. You were right, though, I was hoping to get your voicemail. Feel better now?"

"A little," he said lowly. "How's New York?" he asked lamely.

"Oh, you know how it is around the holidays," she yawned. "It actually snowed today while I was out shopping."

A wave of nostalgia washed over him and for the first time in as long as he could remember, he was actually homesick. He missed the familiar hustle and bustle of New York City for which there was no substitute. Sure, Tokyo had its perks, but he'd never have chosen this city as home if he'd had a say in the matter. New York City also had the one thing Tokyo never would. Blair Waldorf.

"Chuck?" she asked, shaking him from his reverie.

"Sorry. Snow for the holidays. I'm sure you're thrilled about that. Been ice skating yet?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked quietly.

"You just seem…off. I don't know, sad somehow."

"I'm…just feeling a bit cagey these days. Tokyo, for as large as it is, feels a bit claustrophobic lately."

"Are you coming home for Christmas?"

"What home, Blair? I have nothing left for me there." _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm acting like such a pussy._

"That's not true, Chuck. There are a lot of people that would like to see you."

"Are you on that list?"

"I—"

"You know what, don't answer that. Go back to sleep. Goodnight, Blair."

"Goodnight, Chuck."

He hung up the phone and rested his head upon his hands. "Real smooth, Bass."

* * *

Chuck entered his penthouse after a grueling day in the office, throwing down his briefcase and removing his jacket. His afternoon had been far more productive after he'd hung up with Blair. But truth be told, he hadn't had much of a choice. Bass Industries was trying to finish up a corporate takeover deal and he had a deadline. While pouring himself a scotch, he wondered what the old man would think of his efforts. "I'm working my ass off, but it probably wouldn't matter to you, would it, Dad?" he asked no one. He took a bitter sip and thought about how nothing had ever been good enough for his father. He'd been one huge disappointment after another. The only truly bright spot in his life had been Blair and, thanks to his father's machinations, he'd been forced to give her up.

He noticed a rather large box sitting on the table with the rest of his mail. Downing his scotch and loosening his tie, he slumped down onto the sofa and took note of the return address. Lily Van der Woodsen Bass. After opening the box, he found a letter from Lily inside.

_Charles,_

_I don't know if you've heard or not, but I've decided to sell the penthouse. This place is far too big for just me. These are all of the things you left behind and I thought you might like to have them. I really wish you would reconsider the invitation to come back for Christmas. I would very much like to see you, as would Serena and Eric. _

_I know that these past two years have been extremely hard on you and I'm sorry that at such a young age you had to shoulder such an enormous responsibility. From everything I hear, you are excelling and impressing everyone at Bass Industries. You must truly have your father's head for business. _

_Please come home for Christmas, Chuck. It's really not quite the same without you around here. Take care._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Chuck sighed and put the note back into the envelope. He hadn't seen her in over a year and while he would like to see the Van der Woodsens, he wasn't sure he could handle being back in New York at Christmas. Christmas was always Blair's favorite. Mentally slapping himself for the one track mind, he rooted through the box to see if there was anything in there worth keeping. He found a large, flat, brown leather box that made him hesitate. "This isn't what I think it is," he said in disbelief. Quickly pulling that box out, he opened the lid and groaned. "Fuck me."

"_Blair," he grunted, "This is why we have hired help," Chuck complained as he struggled getting the enormous Christmas tree inside her penthouse. _

"_Oh, stop whining, Bass," Blair scolded. "I told you I'd make it worth your while if you helped me."_

_Chuck set the tree upright in the center of the living room and gave her a knowing look. "Trust me, that is one IOU I will definitely be cashing in," he replied roguishly. _

_A mischievous smile on her face, she approached him and put a Santa hat on his head. "Aww, Chuck, you look so cute."_

"_Fuck that, I am not wearing a Santa hat, Blair," he protested, yanking the thing off his head. _

"_Come on, please? For me?" she asked sweetly. _

"_Uh uh."_

"_I'll give you your present early," she promised in a sing-song voice. _

_He cocked a brow and studied her and the myriad of emotions dancing playfully in her big brown eyes. "Well, I do like your presents," he relented, putting that hat back on his head._

_Blair clapped her hands together victoriously. "Great," she said, thrusting a box of lights in his arms. "The lights go on first." _

_The decorating took far longer than he expected, but he, surprisingly, had fun. He'd never decorated a tree, or anything else for that matter, in his entire life. Christmases in the Bass family were usually spent somewhere sunny, but on the occasions they remained in the city, all the decorations just appeared one day and were removed after the season was over. _

_Chuck stood back and watched Blair surveying the work. When her face lit up in elation, he was glad he'd given her what she wanted…just like he usually was. He stepped behind her and ran his hands through her hair, pressing a trail of kisses down her neck. "How'd we do, Waldorf?" he murmured into her ear, feeling her relax against him. _

"_It's perfect," she whispered. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome, baby." His hands roamed slowly, freely down her body and rested at her hips as they stared at the Christmas tree. _

_Blair turned around slowly and smirked up at him. "I do believe I owe you something, Bass." _

"_Mmm, I like where your head's at, Blair." He reached for her but she skirted past him._

"_Ah, ah. I promised you your Christmas present early, remember?"_

"_Presents can wait, come upstairs with me." _

"_Patience is a virtue, Chuck," she said lightly. "Sit down, I'll be right back." _

_He huffed out a breath and fell back onto the couch, watching her disappear upstairs. She returned quickly with brown leather box wrapped up in a huge red bow. Chuck sat up on the couch and faced her when she sat beside him. "Was I naughty or nice this year?"_

"_Hmm," she smiled, "very naughty, Bass, but very nice, too. Let's call it a 60/40 split." She handed him the box._

"_Good to know I haven't gone completely over to the good side." He gave her a crooked grin. _

"_You? Completely good? Never," she teased. "I hope you like your gift."_

_Chuck ripped off the bow and lifted the lid of the box. He removed the tissue paper and then felt his heart skip wildly in his chest. "My, my, Miss Waldorf…looks like I wasn't the only one naughty this year," he said, taking the calendar out of the box. He cast a quick glance at his girlfriend and thought she looked adorably nervous chewing on her thumbnail. He flipped slowly through the calendar, every page had Blair displayed in some sexy pose wearing ridiculously hot lingerie or costumes. "Jesus, Blair, you could kill a man—"_

"_Do you like it?" she whispered._

"_That's an understatement, baby. God, you are so damn beautiful…sexy. This is very, very sexy," he said deeply, staring at her. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

_He flipped through the calendar again and stopped on December. "This elf looks extremely naughty," he said, pointing to her picture. "I think she should come sit on Santa's lap and try and convince him to bring her a present this year." _

_Blair pursed her lips and took the calendar from his hands and placed it back in the box. "Is that so?" she purred, sliding effortlessly onto his lap._

"_Mmm hmm," he said, pulling her flush against him._

"_She can be very persuasive you know." She nipped at his bottom lip and fingered the buttons on his shirt. _

"_Oh, I'm counting on it," he said devilishly and pulled her down to the floor with him._

Chuck flipped slowly through the calendar and, at that moment, hated his father more than he ever thought possible.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing this story. I'm having so much fun writing this and I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it. Thanks to Kathy for being my sounding board. :)

_

* * *

__Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

_And auld lang syne?_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne,_

_We'll tak a cup of kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne!_

* * *

Christmas had come and gone with all the pomp and circumstance that Blair preferred to have around the holidays. A magnificent tree that glowed resplendently in her living room, holiday shopping, parties, ice skating with her father, peacefully co-existing with her mother, and this year, a fiancé to share the festivities with. Nate, being the kind, thoughtful soul he was, had given her jewelry to add to her ever growing collection. Outwardly, her life the picture of perfection.

Yet something had bothered her throughout the holiday season. Ever since her last phone call with Chuck, she'd been worried about him and the sadness apparent in his voice. Lily had told her she'd invited him to come home for the holidays and part of her had been hoping to see him at the annual Van der Woodsen holiday party. She'd convinced herself that she only wanted him to come home because she thought it would do him some good and not because she'd wanted to see him herself. No, seeing each other was something they stopped doing a year ago. If only she could stop thinking about him and wishing he'd call again, she'd be in great shape.

It was New Year's Eve and she and Nate were supposed to go to a fancy party. She put on her new dress that skimmed her knees and shimmered and sparkled when the light hit in just the right spot. It was a perfect New Year's Eve dress, with just right blend of sophistication and fun. Blair had just slipped on her heels and was surveying her appearance when the doorbell rang. The smile fell from her face as soon as she noticed Nate's casual attire and suitcase in hand. "What's this?"

"Blair, I have to go away on business," Nate said sheepishly.

"Tonight? You have to leave tonight?" Blair was annoyed and bordering on angry.

"Look, Blair, I'm sorry. I'm low man on the totem pole, so I get sent on trips while everyone else enjoys the holidays. I feel really bad for springing this on you like this."

"You should," she pouted. Her new dress was going to go to waste because she sure as hell wasn't going to go out solo. Not on New Year's freakin' Eve.

Nate tipped her head up with his hand. "Don't be mad, please. I'll see you in a week. "

"Fine. Have a safe trip." She pasted on her best fake smile. "Bye."

He leaned in a brushed his lips quickly against hers and waved goodbye. She didn't even watch him walk towards the elevator. She closed the door and kicked off her heels, more annoyed to be alone on New Year's than anything else. This year especially was supposed to be a time for new beginnings, but this night now seemed sad and lonely. And a waste of a new dress.

Sighing, she undid the up-do she'd spent the better part of an hour on and gave her head a shake, setting the soft curls free. Since she wasn't going to party, she damn well was going to be comfortable. She slid into her favorite pajamas and slippers, grabbed a bottle of champagne from the refrigerator and decided to spend the rest of the night watching her favorite movies. Wrapping herself up in a blanket, she stood at the window and watched all the partygoers below. This was the second New Year's in a row that had been a bust.

"_You're late," she said when he finally appeared in the doorway. _

"_Hi, Blair, it's nice to see you, too," Chuck snapped and wheeled his suitcase inside. "I just flew in from Tokyo; could you maybe give me a break?"_

"_I'm sorry," she said sincerely, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him close. She hadn't seen him since Thanksgiving and this wasn't exactly the welcome she'd had in mind. "I've missed you," she whispered against his neck, feeling the tears pool in her eyes. _

_His arms came around her as he kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you, too, Waldorf." He pulled back and drew her in for the welcome home kiss she'd imagined. "Why are you so dressed up?"_

_Her head was spinning from the kiss and she found it hard to form words. "It's New Year's Eve." _

"_Christ. I forgot all about that. How set are you on going out?"_

"_Chuck," she whined, "do not tell me you don't feel like going out." _

"_I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't want to go out. I'm exhausted, Blair. As soon as I flew in from Beijing, I turned around and flew back here." _

"_Okay," she stated simply and headed upstairs to her room to change. She wanted to pout, but it was pointless and also petty to do so when he'd been flying for nearly a day. This night just wasn't going as planned and she had a very uneasy feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach. Standing in front of the mirror, she removed her earrings and met his eyes when he appeared behind her. His hands came around her waist and her skin prickled with excitement beneath his touch. _

"_I'm sorry I ruined your plans for New Year's."_

"_You didn't ruin them, Chuck, you just changed them is all." She turned to face him. "You're here and that's what's most important. I just don't want to fight with you."_

"_We're not fighting," he said, fingering the chain of the necklace he'd given her in Jamaica. _

"_I hate Tokyo," she blurted, the tears stinging her eyes._

_He smiled humorlessly. "I hate Tokyo sometimes, too. I need a shower." He kissed her quickly and headed for the bathroom. _

_When the door closed behind him, she wanted to sob uncontrollably. Something wasn't right. He hadn't even made a suggestive comment, asked her to join him in the shower or anything. This long distance relationship stuff was shit and she hated it. She missed him constantly and she intended to show him how much. She needed to feel his body pressed against hers, needed him to show her he missed her like she missed him. That he still loved her as much as she loved him. _

_After quickly disrobing and taking down her hair, she walked quietly into the steamy bathroom. She pulled back the curtain and stepped into shower behind him. Ogling his naked back, she ran her hands softly up to his shoulders and felt him startle. "I didn't hear you come in," Chuck said, turning around to face her._

"_I'm sneaky like ninja," she grinned, her hands resting on his solid chest. _

_Chuck grinned back and stared at her. "Hi, gorgeous," he said lowly, his hands splayed over her hips. _

"_Hi back." This, this was familiarity. "You don't mind that I join you do you?"_

"_A hot shower with you? I'll never mind that as long as I live, Waldorf." _

_She shivered, in part because he was blocking the spray, but mostly from the way he was looking at her, the way his hands ran smoothly from her hips around to cup her butt. _

"_You're shaking."_

"_You're hogging all the water."_

_He shifted around and led her under the spray, smoothing back her hair. "Better?"_

"_Mmm," she agreed. She reached for the bar of soap and worked it between her hands until it lathered. His eyes, dark and heavy, remained on hers as she sluiced her hands unhurriedly over his body. "Kiss me, Chuck," she breathed. _

_Chuck cupped her face gently in his hands and leaned in slowly, nibbling on her bottom lip before planting his mouth fully on hers. Effortlessly, his tongue parted her lips and danced around hers. He tasted vaguely of scotch and peppermints—and man, her man. He swallowed her groan as he continued to kiss her senseless, his pace and intensity increasing as his lips went from soft and sweet to powerful and possessive. The soap slipped from her hands and she gripped his shoulders to keep from washing down the drain with the suds. She felt him lengthen and harden against her thigh and she pressed herself closer and closer to him, wanting to surround and be surrounded. _

_His lips blazed a trail along her jaw and down the slim, delicate column of her neck. "God," she moaned, her head falling back to allow him further access. "I've miss this. Missed you." She reached her hand between them and stroked her fingers rhythmically up and down his shaft. _

"_Fuck," he groaned and captured her lips again. His strong hands lifted her up off the floor and her legs slid seamlessly around his waist. She gasped when he pressed her back against the cold tile and again when he plunged himself into her. His movements were painstakingly slow at first and she thought she'd die from the sensation. Her breath quickened with his movements and soon he was thrusting himself hard and fast against her. The pressure built and built within until she boiled over and cried out his name. She focused her eyes on his as he thrust a few more times and emptied himself inside her. He steadied them against the wall and pressed his forehead to hers, the steam billowing around them. "I love you, Blair," he said, his voice gravelly and low. _

_This time it was she that cupped his face and kissed him. "I love you, too." The remained like that for awhile until the water turned cooler and she started shivering. _

"_Let's get you dry," he said, setting her down lightly on her feet. He flipped off the water and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body. _

_When they were snuggled together in the comfort of her bed, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was just around the corner. She wanted him to come home. It was New Year's Eve, a time she'd always thought of as a new beginning. Their new beginning could happen now. She only had one semester left of school and then they could get married and start their life together. Blair stared at him as he started to doze off. It was now or never. "Chuck?" she asked quietly._

"_Hmm?" he responded, not opening his eyes._

"_I want you to come home."_

"_I am home. We're in bed, remember?"_

"_Not for a visit. I want you to come home for good." His eyes were unreadable when they opened and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat._

"_You know I can't do that, Blair."_

"_Why not? How long are you going to have to live in fucking Tokyo?"_

_Chuck untangled himself from her and she instantly felt frozen. "I don't know, but I can't come home now. Where is this coming from?" He sat up and pressed his fingers to his eyes._

"_I don't know!" she exclaimed. "All day I've had this terrible feeling that something is about to rip us apart. I hate that you live on a different continent and that I only see you every few months. I hate your father for dying and leaving those twisted provisions in his will. I hate that I don't know if I can trust you while you're away—"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said angrily. "Do not bring up trust issues, Blair. You know that I've always been faithful to you. What the hell is all this?" _

"_Don't you feel it? We're crumbling and it seems like I'm the only one that cares enough to try and save it."_

"_Jesus H. Christ, Blair! I just flew fourteen fucking hours from Tokyo to spend time with you. We just had amazing sex in the shower and I told you I loved you. I bust my ass twelve, fourteen hours a day at a job I didn't expect to have for years, to live up to a dead man's expectations. I work this hard so I CAN come back to you as soon as possible, but that apparently isn't good enough for you."_

"_Don't yell at me! I'm upset and I'm just trying to figure out why things are weird all of the sudden."_

"_Things are only weird because you're making them that way. What do you want me to do? Quit? Give up my inheritance?" When she hesitated he flew out of bed. "Fuck that, Blair. Would you honestly give up everything, become penniless in order for us to be in the same country sooner?"_

"_Yes," she said defiantly._

"_Bullshit," he spat. "We're not blue collar people, Blair. And I really don't see you giving up your penthouse and Bendel's for a walk-up in Brooklyn and shopping at Target for the rest of your life."_

"_So I'm shallow and materialistic?" she said getting up in his face._

"_Yes! We both are. There's no crime in that, Blair. We were born rich and I don't think either of us wants that lifestyle to go away." _

"_Let me get this straight? Your money is more important to you than I am?"_

_Chuck looked completely dumbfounded. "Is that what I said? No—don't put words in my mouth. You know that you're the most important thing in my life, Blair."_

"_It just doesn't feel that way sometimes, Chuck." The knots in her stomach piled up so high that she nearly choked on them. This was spiraling out of control too far and fast. She wanted to vomit. _

_He went silent and paced the room, his hands fisted in his hair. "What more do you WANT, Blair? I'm spreading myself as thin as possible trying to please all the facets of my life. I fly home every opportunity I have to be with you, but it's not enough. I'm sorry that things didn't go the way we planned, but I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, life is not a fucking fairytale with a swelling musical score."_

"_I hate you!" The tears fell furiously down her face._

"_Oh, here we go. I tell the princess something she doesn't want to hear and she resorts to hating me. I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to a hotel."_

"_Chuck—no, please don't! I'm sorry, let's just talk about this." She was sobbing now, realizing that her fears had come true._

"_If we talk right now, we're bound to say something we'll both regret." He tugged on his pants and threw on his shirt. "Happy New Year!" he said indignantly and stormed out of her room. _

Blair shivered and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. That was the fight that led to their demise. She'd been so stubborn when he'd come to see her the next day. He tried to apologize but she'd wanted no part of it. She told him to go and never contact her again and, spurned, that is exactly what he did. That stupid fight over her stupid insecurities and stupid Tokyo—she wiped the tears away and gulped down a glass of champagne.

She tried to watch _Gone with the Wind_ but had to turn it off. Too many memories of Chuck. She missed him so much it hurt. She'd been trying to tell herself for the past year that it was for the best that they'd ended things—well, she'd ended things because she was too fucking stubborn and proud to admit she'd been wrong to pick that fight. And now what? She was alone on New Year's while her fiancé, Nate, was off God knows where doing God knows what. She didn't buy that line about the business trip but she didn't care enough in the moment to fight about it.

Glancing at the clock, there was only a half an hour left in the year. Doing the math quickly, she determined that it was a decent hour in Tokyo. She didn't want to spend the ringing in of the New Year alone and after last year, it seemed fitting to try and mend fences. Clearing her throat, she dialed his number and waited anxiously for him to answer.

"Hello?" he answered, surprised.

"Hi, Chuck." Her eyes watered and she bit back a sob.

"Hi, Blair. What can I do for you?"

"I—just really needed to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?"

_No_. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. I'm just alone on New Year's and I had a lot of stuff on my mind.

"Why are you alone and not out at some swanky party?"

"Oh, Nate had to leave on a business trip and I didn't feel like flying solo at the party. What did you do last night for New Year's?"

"Nothing much. I'm not really one for New Year's Eve anymore," he said pointedly.

Blair covered the receiver with her hand and sniffed. Her heart felt like it was breaking all over again. "I thought about that tonight, too," she said sadly, willing herself not to break down and cry on the phone.

"Blair? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I miss you, Chuck."

He sighed into the phone. "I miss you, too, Blair. Every day."

"I hate that stupid fight we had."

"So do I."

"You were my best friend, Chuck, well, other than Serena of course. I just miss picking up the phone to call or text you about my day or see what you were doing. I miss your stupid jokes and I miss plotting destruction and mayhem with you. No one else plots like you do."

"We could out-plot anyone anytime, couldn't we?"

"Yeah," she sighed sadly. "They didn't know what hit 'em after Chuck and Blair got through."

"What's this all about, Blair? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we're talking again, but what's this really about?"

"Not talking to you for a year was just—awful. I want my friend back."

"I think I'd like that, Waldorf," he said easily.

The weight that had been bearing down on her all night finally lifted and she smiled into the phone. "Good. So, friend, what's new?"

He laughed into the phone. "Well, I've had my hands full with a raunchy and torrid—"

"Chuck!"

"Corporate takeover. Your mind always was in the gutter."

"Ha ha. If anyone has a gutter mind in this friendship it's you, Bass."

"Please, I'm an angel."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Was that the sound of lightning striking you down that I just heard? You shouldn't lie so spectacularly."

"Blair?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy New Year."

Blair had been so lost in their conversation that she hadn't realized the clock had struck midnight. "Happy New Year, Chuck."

"You know what they say—"

"What's that?" she asked, happy that she'd called him and they'd somewhat patched things up enough to try and be friends.

"That the person you ring in the New Year with is the person you're meant to spend the year with."

Her brows furrowed and she frowned. "And just like that you go and ruin it—" she scolded and then softened when she heard him laughing. "Goodnight, Chuck."

"Goodnight, Blair. We'll talk again?"

"Definitely. Bye."

Feeling better than she had in weeks, she pressed play on the movie and settled in contentedly for the rest of the night. And if Chuck's New Year's Eve prophecy replayed in her head once or twice, she'd never admit it to anyone.


	7. Chapter 6

**CH. 6**

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

* * *

February 1, 2014

The gray, blustery, winter weather was no match for Blair Waldorf's sunny disposition as she taxied her way across the city to meet her best friend for lunch and a bit of wedding planning. For the last month, she and Chuck had been in frequent contact with each other via calls, texts, and e-mails. It had been so easy to fall back into a friendly rapport. Their conversations had so far stayed in the shallow end of the pool, always careful to avoid bringing up what happened between them, how she was now engaged to his best friend, and, God forbid, his latest string of conquests. As long as they kept things light and fun, she was thrilled to talk to him.

She hadn't mentioned to anyone, not even Serena, that she and Chuck were talking again. Blair rolled her eyes just thinking of the lecture she'd receive if Serena ever found out. Serena had good intentions, sure, but wasn't there a saying about the road to hell being paved with good intentions? No, Blair preferred to keep her conversations with Chuck to herself—like her own dirty little secret. And if the thrill she got from hearing his voice on the line was wrong, she didn't want to be right. As long as she kept her mouth shut she could have it all and no one would be the wiser.

Blair paid the driver and stepped out onto the busy sidewalk as her phone beeped, signaling a new text message. She flipped it open and read the message, causing an instant smile to spread across her porcelain face.

"What's got you so happy, B?" Serena asked.

Startled, Blair looked up and snapped her phone shut. "Nothing, why?"

"You just seemed pretty excited over your latest message. Did Nate send you something lovey-dovey and sweet?" Serena cooed, batting her eyelashes. She reached for her phone and Blair slapped her hand away.

"None of your business, Serena!" Blair scolded.

"Ooh, someone is touchy today. Should we eat or shop first?"

"Shop. Unless you want to try on bridesmaid dresses on a full stomach."

Serena groaned and locked arms with Blair. "Shopping it is. How is the wedding planning going?"

"Really well. Eleanor is beside herself with joy over this event and for once in my life she's not criticizing my every move. It's very refreshing."

"Where are you and Nate going on your honeymoon?"

She hadn't thought about it. How could she not have even thought about that? They hadn't discussed it once. "Oh, we're still narrowing it down," she lied. "Somewhere super romantic though." Blair gave Serena her best "everything in my life is absolutely perfect" fake smile which seemed to appease her friend. To be completely honest, ever since she started talking to Chuck again she hadn't really been focused on the wedding planning—though with her mother taking the reins, everything was under control and right on schedule. Come June 7th, the Waldorf-Archibald wedding would be the event of the season, nay the year. It was exactly everything she'd dreamed of as a little girl, right down to the groom and maid of honor.

The two best friends spent the afternoon laughing and trying on tons of bridesmaid dresses. Blair thought it fun to torture Serena by picking out ugly dresses, but Serena, being the ever-dutiful best friend and maid of honor, tried each and every dress on without complaint. After what seemed like hundreds and hundreds of dresses, Blair finally decided on a pale pink Armani.

"B, this dress is stunning. Your wedding is going to be so beautiful."

Blair smiled, genuinely this time, because she knew that was true. And all afternoon women had been "ooh-ing" and "ahh-ing" over her heirloom ring, impressed that she was marrying an Archibald, and lavishing lots of praise and compliments upon her. It really was like a fairytale come to life and she had the starring role. Hadn't she always wanted to be the lead? Yes, yes she had.

While at lunch, Blair's phone beeped again and she fought the urge to smile, thinking the message was from Chuck. Her demeanor changed after reading the actual message.

_Flying 2 Chicago 2nite. Will be gone 3 days. Sry 4 the late notice._

_Love u,_

_Nate_

"What's wrong, Blair?" Serena asked.

Blair sighed. "Nate's going out of town."

"Again? He's been gone a lot lately," Serena commented, her voice laced with concern.

"Tell me about it," Blair replied, reaching for her water glass.

"Does that bother you?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sipped her water. "It's his job, I'm supportive."

"Well, let's have a girls' night out then. We haven't been dancing in forever. How 'bout it, B?"

Serena was a good friend. "I'd love to."

* * *

**GG: Spotted: Besties S and B doing lunch and shopping for wedding apparel while N hopped a flight to the Windy City. Routine business trip or trouble in paradise? Only four months until the big day. I wonder if Chuck Bass is on the guest list. Rumor has it that N asked his best friend to be the best man. Surely B wouldn't allow that. She might slip up and say the wrong man's name during the vows. Now that would be the wedding of the century. I sure hope I get an engraved invitation. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

Chuck grunted in annoyance and snapped his phone shut, flopping back against the pillows. Did that bitch really have no one else to talk about? Were the kids at Constance and St. Jude's so uninteresting these days that she had to continue to keep tabs on him and his friends four years after prep school? He replayed the blast in his head, his jaw twitching at the thought of Blair actually marrying Nate. The twitching persisted when thoughts turned to his front row seat for Blair vowing to love and cherish Nate for all the days of her life.

It was easy to forget when he was busy at work, or when they were teasing each other on the phone. Never did they discuss the details of the wedding or even Nate in general. It was as if they existed in their very own Chuck and Blair fantasy friendship bubble where nothing could burst it. The middle of the night, however, as he lay alone staring at the ceiling, was a completely different story. All too often his thoughts were on Blair the girlfriend, Blair his love, certainly not Blair Nate's fiancée. His brain ran their tortured love story over and over like a damned movie reel. That was always her MO, not his. Chuck Bass didn't do sappy and yet here he was; the sappiest sap to ever sap. What was it Blair had called him on the phone before? Maudlin. She was right, it didn't suit him.

He should be getting on with his life; perhaps he'd relent and bang the hot new assistant down the hall that kept eye fucking him every time he walked into a room. That's what the real Chuck Bass would do. The Chuck Bass that loved women and scotch and was the CEO of Bass Industries-Tokyo. The real Chuck Bass wouldn't mourn Blair Waldorf who had spurned his apologies and sent him unceremoniously packing a year ago. But who was he kidding? Himself apparently, as he hadn't been that Chuck Bass since BB: Before Blair. He was a simpering pussy in private and it was fucking pathetic.

His phone buzzed once again on the night stand and he flipped open the phone to find a new message from none other than Blair Waldorf.

_I kno ur pry sleeping, but I was thinking of u and wanted 2 say hi. S and I are having a girls' night later. Should be drunken good times. Miss u. Have a great day doing corporate things._

_-B_

This needed to stop. All these texts and phone calls were great, but what did it get him? Absolutely nothing, that's what. Hearing her voice, receiving her texts, they all just served as a reminder that they weren't together any longer and that they never would be since she was getting married. Being her friend was nice and all, but Chuck had had it all once upon a time and settling wasn't going to cut it any longer. He'd get through the wedding and be the perfect best man, but after that he was done. If only he could banish the fond memories of her in lingerie he might not be quite so tortured.

* * *

Chuck entered his office after an interesting encounter with the new assistant down the hall. She'd propositioned him and he had to admit that the offer was very tempting. He'd flirted and admired but had yet to commit to anything further. Reminding himself of his mid-night pep talk, he decided he'd give her a whirl. After all, he was a man with basic needs.

Just as he sat down at his desk, his cell phone rang. It was Blair. Of course it fucking was. God forbid he should remotely entertain the thought of getting that lithe beauty down the hall naked beneath him without his thoughts being interrupted by Blair Waldorf. It was the middle of the night in New York. Her text had said she was going out with Serena so she was probably just drunk dialing him. _Ignore it. Ignore her. _

It rang a third time and with a silent admonition, he answered. "Hello, Blair," he said, doing his best to sound uninterested.

"CHUCK! I thought you'd never answer. Oh, shit," she slurred.

He heard her rummaging around on the line and it sounded as though she'd run into something. She was utterly blitzkrieged. "A few too many tonight, Waldorf?"

She erupted in a fit of girlish giggles. "Maybe just ONE too many. Am I talking too loud?" she asked at full volume.

In spite of himself, he chuckled into the phone. Drunk Blair was hilarious and always had been. "Not if we were in a hurricane. Maybe use your indoor voice," he suggested.

"Oooh, right," she whispered. "My Chuck, so full of good ideas."

"Is there a reason for the extreme drunkenness or was it a one off?"

More laughter. "Nate the Great had to leave on business, so S and I had a GIRLS' NIGHT! He's always flying somewhere. Kinda like you…only I liked it better when you came home to me. I'm so thirsty!" she exclaimed.

Chuck bit the inside of his lip trying to absorb what she'd just said. He heard her trying to pour herself a glass of water, which didn't fare too well evidently since a stream of expletives flowed from her mouth.

"Chuck, you'd pour me a glass of water wouldn't you?"

"I would if I was there," he offered easily.

"Mmm—if you were here. That's nice. I wish you were here. If you were here I'd—"

This was heading down a very dangerous path and yet he couldn't stop. He knew better. He knew better than to open his mouth and say "If I was there you'd what?"

"Hee, I shouldn't say stuff like that to you. Bad Blair."

"That's fine, I didn't want to know anyway," he retorted, trying to remain aloof.

"Yes, you do, Chuck Bass. Fine. I'll tell you. I, Blair Waldorf, would totally and completely screw your brains out if you were here right now. Satisfied?" she asked, hiccupping.

_Not even close._ "You're shitfaced, Waldorf."

"No, I'm horny. Remember our sex life, Chuck? It was soooo good. Nobody fucks like you do, baby. Nobody."

"What about your fiancé?" Chuck was deriving way too much perverse pleasure from this conversation. He was a sick man, indeed.

Blair howled with laughter. "Please. We barely touch each other. Unlike you and me—we couldn't keep our hands off each other, could we, Chuck?"

Chuck smirked into the phone. "No we couldn't. So why exactly are you marrying Nate?"

"Oooh," Blair mustered seriously. "I shouldn't tell you. I promised I'd keep that to myself. Shhhh!"

"You're not making any sense, Blair."

"Ha! Ha! I love you, Chuck Bass. I wish I was marrying you. Stupid Tokyo."

He remained silent for a moment as her words hung heavy on the line. "Blair?"

"I think I need to lie down. I don't feel so good."

"Take some aspirin first. You'll be glad you did in the morning," he offered sagely.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't really let me marry Nate, right?" she asked in a small voice before hanging up the phone.

Chuck hung up the phone. "And the plot thickens." He swiveled his oversized executive chair around to face the window. _I love you, Chuck Bass. I wish I was marrying you_. The words played over and over again in his head as he considered his options. _You won't really let me marry Nate, right? _Her words, her question, weighed profoundly on his mind until there really was only one question left to be asked. What would Chuck Bass do?


	8. Chapter 7

**CH. 7**

_Hey get out of my mind  
Then you tell me we got things to say  
You come around here looking so fine  
Makes it so hard to walk away  
Oh, get out of my head  
Because that look there could leave me dead  
Then you tell me that you love me_

* * *

What _would_ Chuck Bass do? He pondered that over a glass of scotch as he glanced at the naked woman fast asleep in his bed. Blair's drunken words had thrown him for the world's biggest loop and he behaved exactly like the Chuck Bass of yore; the Chuck Bass that fled from his feelings and attempted to drown them in free-flowing scotch and beautiful women. The hot assistant had provided a mild distraction while they'd been rolling around in bed, but now he was bored and numb and he half wished he'd never fucked her in the first place. It was a sad, sad day in his life when he regretted bedding a beautiful woman.

So Blair had told him she loved him. Granted she'd been bombed out of her mind at the time, but what the hell exactly was he supposed to do with that information? Was he supposed to drop everything and swoop in and rescue her? He was willing to bet his fortune that that is exactly what Blair's twisted movie version would be—except her movie version had never cast him as the leading man. No, that spot had always been reserved for one Nathaniel Archibald. He supposed that wasn't really fair to the memory of what he and Blair had had once upon a time, but that was ancient history. Now she had Nate, so what, in God's name, was she doing spouting off about still loving him and asking whether or not he would really let her marry Nate? A dull ache throbbed behind his eyes and he walked quietly out of his bedroom so as not to disturb whatever her name was.

Chuck picked up his cell phone and saw he had a text message. He didn't have to wonder who it was from. He knew. It was the one person that had been relentlessly occupying his thoughts recently.

_Sorry for the drunk dial. I didn't even realize. What'd we talk about? I'm sure it was amusing as drunk as I was. TTYS. –B_

He sighed heavily and tossed the phone onto the coffee table. "Stop torturing me, Blair," he muttered into the crystal glass before swallowing the rest of the cold, amber liquid.

"Mr. Bass," a voice purred from the doorway of his bedroom. Chuck turned and regarded the beautiful woman wrapped in a silk sheet. "It's lonely in here all by myself," she said, flashing a seductive smile. She dropped the sheet on the floor, baring all of her naked glory.

"Well, I don't want to be accused of being a bad host," he responded devilishly, heading for his room.

* * *

February 22, 2014

_Chuck Bass is an asshole_, Blair wrote in her journal. She stared sadly at the words, tapping her pen frantically against the page. _I don't understand why he would just vanish without a trace when we were getting along so well. The last time we spoke I don't even remember what was said. Perhaps I'd been rude—but, Diary, I really don't think so. What's so very bothersome about this whole ordeal is how sad I feel to have Chuck out of my life—again. What's wrong with me? I'm engaged to the man I always thought I would marry when I was a girl. Maybe I wouldn't be so upset if I knew what had happened, but I do have my pride. I'm Blair Waldorf after all. I left three messages for him, none of which were returned, mind you. In all honesty, that was two too many. Screw Chuck Bass. He lives on the other side of damn world anyway. And I'm late for my photo shoot. Can you imagine, Diary? I, Blair Waldorf, am doing a photo shoot for Vogue today._

Blair exited the chauffeured car as soon as it pulled to a stop in front of the shoot location. Serena squealed excitedly upon spotting her and rushed to hug her. "B! How excited are you? I can't believe you're going to be in _Vogue_."

She'd pinched herself so many times on the ride over to make sure she wasn't dreaming that she hoped she wouldn't have a bruise. But this was _Vogue_. They could just airbrush any imperfections away. Her mother had finally started a bridal line for Eleanor Waldorf Designs and, much to her surprise, had asked Blair to model the dresses when Vogue called and said they were interested in doing a spread. "I really can't believe it," she giggled, bouncing up and down with her best friend on the city sidewalk. "Hopefully Eleanor will deem me worthy of her clothes this time," she said, forlornly remembering the last time she was to model her mother's clothes.

"Aww, B, please don't think like that. Your mom begged you to do this and it's not like they can include the piece on the Waldorf-Archibald wedding without the Waldorf can they?" Serena asked reassuringly.

The smile flirted with her lips. "I suppose that's true, S. Let's get to hair and makeup and turn me into a bride." Arm in arm, the girls breezed into the studio.

"Oh, Blair," Serena exclaimed clasping her hands together, "You look absolutely perfect!"

Blair studied her reflection in the mirror couldn't help but agree. These makeup artists were fabulous and the long princess gown with the sweetheart neckline fit her like a glove. "I feel just like Carrie in the _Sex and the City_ movie," Blair said beaming.

"Totally! And you're marrying your very own Mr. Big. It's fantastic, Blair."

She scrunched her face in disagreement. "Nate as Mr. Big? You think?"

Serena titled her head. "You don't?"

Blair shrugged half-heartedly. "Nate doesn't really have the same persona as Big. If anyone in my life was Mr. Big it was—" she trailed off quietly.

"Chuck?" Serena finished for her.

She played it off as if she hadn't heard her. "I always liked Aidan better anyway," she lied. "Nate is kind like Aidan."

"Miss Waldorf? We're ready for you now," an assistant called, saving Blair from further inquisition.

"Wish me luck," Blair grinned.

"Luck!" Serena cheerfully chirped.

The photographer, Lance, positioned Blair in just the right spot and handed her a glorious bouquet of pink hydrangeas and she fought the urge to bring them to her nose and inhale deeply their sweet scent. "Okay, Blair," Lance began, "think of your groom now. I want to see a happy bride."

Blair did as instructed and tried to picture Nate in her head. The image of him, for some reason, remained cloudy and the harder she tried the more out of focus his face became. The struggle must've been apparent on her face because Lance interrupted her thoughts.

"Come on, Blair, sweetie, the love of your life should make you smile a lot more than that. I know you're nervous, but you look stunning. Just picture the love of your life and give me your best smile."

She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. Dark hair, smoldering eyes and his trademark smirk appeared plain as day in her mind as the beaming smile stretched across her face. Her arm was linked through her father's as the organ music played the processional and they glided slowly up the aisle to her waiting groom. When she reached him and he lifted her veil, it was Chuck staring back at her. It was Chuck she exchanged vows and rings with; Chuck she kissed in front of the church full of people. And it was Chuck that swept her off her feet and carried her over the threshold into their honeymoon suite.

"Perfect, perfect!" Lance called. "Let's get you into the next dress."

"Earth to Blair," Serena said, waving her hands in front of her face.

"What?" Blair asked, dazed.

"Time to change gowns, Cinderella. The shots look amazing! I guess the visualization of your wedding really inspired you, huh?"

_Oh, if you only knew, S. _"It sure did," Blair agreed.

* * *

Blair couldn't keep the smile from her face as she rode the elevator up to her floor. The photo shoot had been a complete success and even her mother had complimented on how lovely she looked in the dresses and in the photos. It hit her again that she, Blair Waldorf, would be in the pages of freaking _Vogue _magazine. She squealed delightedly and danced around the elevator, sure she was giving the security staff a healthy laugh considering she was always so poised and polished in the presence of others. Her thoughts ran to Chuck and the wedding she'd envisioned during the photo shoot. How he kept worming his way into her thoughts she had no clue, especially considering how angry she'd been at him even earlier in the day. Maybe she'd try to call him one more time. _No. You will do no such thing._ The elevator door slid open and she walked down the hall to her penthouse, silently admonishing herself the entire way.

Soft music was playing in her apartment and her brow furrowed in confusion as she fumbled with her keys to unlock the door. Slowly opening the door, the music and the soft glow of candlelight greeted her, along with her fiancé and large bouquet of red roses. The scene was utterly romantic and sweet and all for her. "Nate Archibald," she greeted sweetly, "What's this?"

He approached and handed her the roses. "I feel so bad for all the time I've been away recently and I wanted to make it up to you."

Blair brought the flowers to her face and she inhaled their fragrance. The guilt sat heavily in her stomach like a lead weight. She'd spent the entire day thinking of her ex-boyfriend when her fiancé, her sweet and caring fiancé had been setting up a romantic evening for the two of them. "These are beautiful, sweetie, thank you." His hands rested on her shoulders and he pulled her gently against him, covering her lips with a sweet kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself even closer to him. It had been too long since they'd connected and she was going to make the most of it.

Nate pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose. "Maybe dinner can wait?"

She leaned back and smiled up at him. "I think maybe it can," she whispered.

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he carried her towards her bedroom. Her fingers ran through his hair as she stared at the man she was marrying. She was marrying Nate and from this point forward, there was no more thinking about Chuck Bass.

* * *

Chuck Bass folded his paper and buckled his seatbelt in preparation for landing. "Mr. Bass, we should be on the ground in ten minutes," the pilot announced. He glanced at his watch and leaned his head back against the seat. Annoyed that he was fidgety, he reached for his glass of scotch and downed it, pleased when the familiar warmth surged through him.

Once the plane was on the ground, he grabbed his briefcase and his carryon and de-boarded the aircraft, making a beeline for the waiting limo.

"Welcome back to New York, Mr. Bass," the driver tipped his hat in greeting.

Chuck inhaled deeply and took in the lights of the city he'd called home for so many years. "Thank you, Lionel; it's damn good to be home."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the feedback on this story. I'm glad you are enjoying it. I do apologize for the short chapter, but I'll try to make it up to you with the next one.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback. You are wonderful! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks to Kathy, my friend, for always reading and brainstorming with me. :)**

**

* * *

**

**CH. 8**

_Only lonely on the inside  
I didn't mean, I didn't mean, to steal your dreams  
Away  
I'm only lonely on the inside  
When you close your eyes, to your deepest thoughts,  
Do you see me?_

Blair yawned and stretched deeply under the covers, her eyes blinking slowly open to adjust to the sunlight streaming in through the large windows. She rolled away from the window and found the other half of the bed empty. Nate entered the room a few moments later dressed in a suit. "Morning," she greeted sleepily, snuggling into the pillow. They'd had a truly romantic evening the night before and it was exactly what she'd needed to get her mind back on track. Nate, June, wedding. That was all she wanted to focus on now.

"Good morning," he replied, leaning down to brush his lips over hers. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm," she answered in agreement, nodding slightly. "Why are you dressed already? It's Saturday."

"I have a trip," he replied sheepishly.

Suddenly she snapped awake and sat upright. "Again? Nate, you are gone all the time. Tonight's the big benefit I've been working on and you're going to miss it!" she said angrily.

"I know, Blair, and I'm sorry, but this is my job. I don't have much of a choice in the matter," he clipped.

Blair fell back against the pillows in a huff. "Fine. See you next time you breeze through town long enough to screw your fiancée."

"Oh, knock it off. You know I'd rather be here than away for work all the time."

"Do I?" she asked, casting a willful eye in his direction.

Nate scoffed at her remark. "You're being ridiculous and I'm late. I'll call you when I get there."

"Whatever. I hope your trip is superb," she said sarcastically, glaring at him.

His retort was an eye roll on the way out the door. Grabbing an extra pillow, she covered her face and screamed in frustration. Why was it always one step forward and a dozen backward with Nate these days? She knew she hadn't been exactly fair to him with her mind having been on Chuck recently, but that was done and she was recommitted to her future life. Right? That's exactly what she told herself anyway.

"_And just where do you think you're going, mister?" Blair asked playfully, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his middle, pressing her bare breasts against his naked back. It was still_ _dark outside and he didn't have to leave for a few more hours. _

_Chuck turned his head and pressed a noisy kiss to her cheek. "I was going to get some water—you wore me out, woman."_

"_Well, you'd better refuel, because I'm nowhere near close to done with you yet," she offered suggestively._

"_Is that so?" he asked, his voice deep and thick. _

"_It is," she whispered, nipping at his earlobe. "And bring me some water while you're at it—pretty please."_

_The smirk danced on his lips as he looked back at her. "I can do that." He squeezed her thigh and got to his feet._

_She sighed contentedly and sank back against the plush pillows, drawing the covers up to ward off the chill in the room. His scent was everywhere and she inhaled deeply as she snuggled deeper under the blankets. He'd been in town for three days now and they'd only left the bed long enough to shower or order food. As soon as the sun was up, he'd have to get ready to fly back to Tokyo. It was just how their relationship was for the time being and they tried to make the very most of it. She worked hard to be supportive of the situation since he had no say in the matter. Being whiny and bratty with Chuck Bass didn't score any points—especially given their intercontinental relationship. Sure, she had her moments where she was both whiny and bratty, but she tried to keep them at a minimum where he was concerned. There'd been no whining whatsoever during this visit. Moaning and groaning, however, was a completely different matter. _

_Her eyes opened when his weight shifted the bed and his fingers combed the hair back away from her face. Chuck held the half empty glass of water out for her. She pushed herself to a seated position letting the sheet fall down to pool at her waist. "Thanks," she smiled and ran a hand gently down the side of his stubbled face. The ice clanked against the crystal as she gulped down the water, not realizing until that moment how thirsty she'd been._

_Chuck took the glass from her and set it on the nightstand. Before she had a chance to blink, he pulled onto his lap so they sat face to face. "Can we rewind the clock?" he murmured, his hands fisting in her hair and resting on the nape of her neck. His intense chocolate gaze fixed on hers and he smiled sadly. _

_More than anything she wanted to cry and beg him not to go back, but that wasn't what he needed or wanted; nor would it help the situation. "I wish," she responded, outlining his full lips with her index finger. "But we can make the most of the time we have left," she said with a raised brow, trying to lighten the mood. Blair wriggled closer to him and felt him stirring between her thighs. _

_With both hands, she drew his head slowly towards her and pressed her lips gently against his. His lips were soft and pliable as they unhurriedly savored each sensation. His hands kneaded the back of her neck as he changed angles, opening his mouth against hers. Blair moaned quietly when his lips left her mouth and sought the sensitive spot between her jaw and her ear; leaning in she pressed her body flush to his. Just as quickly as he'd pulled her to his lap he had her on her back and was hovering above her. The roguish gleam glinted playfully in his eyes. "Let's just call Tokyo and tell them I died."_

_Giggling, Blair rolled them over and straddled him. "That's an excellent idea, Mr. Bass." _

She and Chuck had always had epic goodbyes. They loved each other until the absolute last possible second and then they practically had to be ripped apart from each other. What did she have with Nate? Sarcastic words and eye rolls? Sighing heavily, Blair smacked her forehead in rapid succession trying to knock some sense into her brain that had apparently gone half retarded. "You are not with Chuck anymore. You are with Nate. Chuck is an asshole who stopped returning your calls. Nate's a workaholic, but a good man. Chuck is—ugh, stop it, Blair. Just stop." Hastily kicking off the covers, she flew out of bed and stomped to her bathroom to shower. She had a million and one things to accomplish before the start of the benefit and pondering the differences between Chuck and Nate wasn't the way to get anything done.

* * *

**GG: Good morning, Upper East Siders. It seems that Nate Archibald was seen leaving in a huff this morning from his betrothed's apartment building. Perhaps B's wedding planning is wearing the poor man down. I guess he'll miss her fancy benefit tonight at the Palace as he later was spotted at JFK. Tsk tsk, N. Care to share your frequent flyer miles with me? Sometimes I can use a vacation from all of the salacious scoop. I have a bit of a blind item this morning, pets, but I can't reveal all of the deets just yet as I'm trying to get hard evidence. It seems that a Gossip Girl fave has returned to the UES and if it's true, I'll just be the happiest little girl that ever gossiped. Stay tuned. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

Chuck stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. His phone vibrated on the counter and he read the latest blast from Gossip Girl. A devious smile found its way to his face and he decided that harpy was finally good for something.

* * *

The afternoon was spent on overseeing the setup of the party, making sure that the months of hard work that she'd put into this affair wouldn't unravel at the last second because of some imbecile setting the room up incorrectly or screwing up the seating chart. Blair Waldorf expected perfection and perfection she would get. She saw to it that the linens were laid just so over the tables and that every place card was as it should be. All of the stemware had to be crystal clear and the silver polished to a brilliant gleam. None of these tasks were ones she actually completed, but she knew how to supervise and bark orders. She'd been doing that for as long as she could remember and was well practiced at it.

Throughout the day she kept getting the strangest feeling that somebody was watching her. Every time she whirled around to see who it was, there were just volunteers and hotel staff milling about doing her bidding. She never did catch anyone looking at her. Something was around the corner though. Perhaps it was just that the party would be a smashing success and she would raise tons of money for the "Children and the Arts" foundation. Then, everyone would know just how brilliant she was and that her Yale degree wasn't going to waste.

Glancing at her watch, Blair knew she had to get out of there to get ready for the party. She circled the room one last time, satisfied with the progress in the ballroom. Grabbing her planner and stuffing it into her oversized bag, she hurried out of the room and into the lobby. Again, she felt someone's eyes on her and she stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around; once again finding nothing but hotel guests and staff, none of whom were looking in her direction. _Jesus, Blair, get a grip._ She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder and decided a drink was definitely in order before the benefit to calm the hell down as she stepped out of the hotel and into a waiting taxi.

Chuck lowered the _Wall Street Journal_ that was hiding his face and watched Blair breeze out of the hotel. He was being stupid skulking around all afternoon trying to get a glimpse of her, but after a year and some change of not seeing her at all, he was curious. He would let her know he was back soon enough, but getting caught now wasn't a part of the plan. He'd watched her give orders to the poor saps in the room and the corners of his lips twitched upward at how bossy and take charge she'd been. She hadn't changed a bit—her looks included. Blair Waldorf was still as breathtakingly beautiful as she always had been and that stirred up feelings Chuck would rather not have. He folded the paper and headed upstairs to his suite. He was a busy man and didn't have time to sit around and moon after Blair Waldorf all day. Besides, Chuck Bass didn't moon.

* * *

Hundreds of the Upper East Side's most prominent members milled about the ballroom sipping champagne, eating caviar and hob-knobbing with the other elites while music filled the air courtesy of a few students from Julliard. Blair stood in the center of it all, greeting and schmoozing her guests, hoping that they would all open their checkbooks and give a most heartfelt (read: hefty) donation to her cause. She smiled when she saw Lily and Serena, sadly with Humphrey in tow, approach.

"Blair, you look fantastic, darling," Lily greeted, kissing her cheek. "This is a fabulous turnout."

"Thank you, Lily," Blair smiled. "S, you look gorgeous," she told her best friend. Remembering her upbringing she cast a disdainful look at Dan. "Humphrey."

"Waldorf," he nodded. "I'm going to get us some champagne," he said to Serena. "Excuse me."

Blair fought the urge to roll her eyes and focused her attention on Serena. "So, what do you think?" For all of her bravado, she always counted on Serena's opinion.

"B, it's amazing," Serena gushed. "Truly. There are so many people here and you know they all want to top each other with their donations."

"That's what I'm counting on. Who better to plan one of these events than someone who knows the players involved?" Blair flashed a sly grin and she and Serena giggled.

"Where's Nate?" Lily asked, looking around the room.

Blair's smile faltered slightly. "Oh, he had another trip so he was unable to make it this evening," she replied, ever the polished lady.

"Well, I'm sure he's sorry to miss your big night," Lily assured her. "I see someone I must say hello to. If you ladies will excuse me."

"Are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She avoided Serena's eyes and instead waved and smiled at some guests nearby.

"B, this is me you're talking to."

"I'm aware of that, Serena," she clipped.

"Why does Nate have to travel so much? This is all rather recent isn't it?"

"It's his job and I'm—"

"Supportive, I know," Serena finished. "I just want to make sure you're okay. If there's something you want to talk about, you know that I'm always here."

"Thank you. Well, here comes your boyfriend. I have more guests to greet. I'll see you later, S." She smiled at her friend and walked away.

An hour later, Blair was seething inside. Every guest she spoke with inquired about Nate and every time she answered that he was away on business she'd seen the knowing looks from the men and the pitying looks from the women. It was humiliating and if she had to answer one more question about him she was going to scream or rip someone's head off. Grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing tray, she headed for the terrace to get some air.

Thankful for a moment of solitude, Blair stared out at the twinkling lights of the garden and took a healthy gulp from her glass of bubbly. Her skin prickled with goosebumps and the hair on the back of her neck stood at attention when she felt a pair of eyes on her for the umpteenth time that day. Slowly looking left then right, she found herself to be alone. She shook her head and told herself she was crazy. It was probably all the stress associated with putting on this event. Drinking the last of her champagne, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Great party, Waldorf," the familiar voice greeted.

Blair quickly turned and saw him emerging from the shadows, looking somehow taller and more handsome than she remembered. "Chuck?" she asked in disbelief. How could she be staring at him when he was in Tokyo? The stress of the evening had officially sent her over the edge.

Chuck raised his glass of champagne as a toast to her and drank deeply. Approaching footsteps sounded and he smirked at her. "Another time, Blair," he said roguishly and just as quickly as he appeared he was gone again, leaving a gaping mouthed Blair in his wake.

"Blair, there you are," Serena said. "Some of the guests are leaving and they were asking about you. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Bingo. Sometimes Serena really could hit the nail directly on the head. "I'm fine. I just needed some air. Thanks for finding me; I should go thank everyone for coming." Serena walked away and Blair looked around the terrace once more for a sign that she'd actually just laid eyes on Chuck Bass.

Once the last of the guests had left, she fought the urge to plop down at one of the tables and pound her head repeatedly against it. Her stomach had been in knots for the remainder of the evening. The event had been an enormous success, but once she'd left the terrace, she'd barely noticed anything. All she could see was Chuck raising his glass to her and staring at her intently with his trademark smirk affixed to his handsome face. The bitch of it all was that she wasn't sure at all if it had been real or she had finally lost it and imagined the whole thing. There was only one way to find out.

She approached the front desk and greeted the concierge. "Hello," she began.

"Miss Waldorf?" the gentlemen asked.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Bass said if you inquired that we were to tell you that you'd know where to find him." He smiled, obviously amused by the whole thing.

Blair pursed her lips. "Yes, I'm sure he did," she retorted. "Thank you."

_Fuck that and fuck him. I'm not playing his little game._ She steeled her spine, turned on her heel and headed for the exit. She was halfway out the door when she turned again and stalked towards the elevators in a huff. _Goddamn it! Why is he doing this to me? If he thinks he can just blow back into town and expect me to fall at his feet he's got another thing coming._ She got off on the 18th floor and headed down the hall to suite 1812.

She briefly paced outside his door, choking back the urge to throw up. There were way too many memories associated with this room and she was about to walk right back into it all. With a deep breath and a shaky hand, she knocked on the door. When the locked clicked, she swallowed the huge lump in her throat and stood up straight. The door swung open and she was once again face to face with Chuck Bass. Make that a smirking Chuck Bass with the smoldering eyes.

"Waldorf," he greeted slowly.

"Bass," she responded.


	10. Chapter 9

**CH. 9**

_You came all this way to see me  
There must be something I should know  
Did you come here just to leave me  
Cause I don't wanna let you go  
I know you need more from me  
Than I can give so now we'll see  
If we can get along as real good friends  
There's no need to say goodbye  
We may be better off as real good friends_

* * *

"Waldorf," he greeted slowly.

"Bass," she responded.

Chuck stared at her longer than was polite and figured he was probably making her uncomfortable. She looked like a goddess before him; the midnight blue fabric of her long, flowing dress that draped Grecian style over one shoulder accentuated her creamy, glowing complexion. Seeing her again this close in the light set the fire on slow burn low in his gut. "What can I do for you?" he asked with a crooked grin because he knew it would piss her off.

"Can I come in or are we going to have this conversation in the hallway?" she inquired icily.

He opened the door wider and stepped back, allowing her entrance. "You look good, Waldorf," he told her, slowly appraising her appearance from head to toe. It gave him a thrill to watch her shift ever so slightly.

"Shut up," she said quietly.

Chuck raised his brows and fought the urge to laugh. Chuck Bass was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. And laughing in an angry woman's face was the epitome of stupid. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers as they silently sized each other up.

Only once the air was ripe with tension did she speak again. "What are you doing here?" she asked, raising her arms and letting them fall to her sides.

"I live here," he said, his tone matter of fact. He strode to the bar. "Drink?"

She bit back an oath and sighed instead. "Dirty martini—"

"Gin, two olives. I know how you like your martinis, Blair." He glanced up from the bar as he mixed the drink and was again humored by the completely perplexed look on her face.

She took a seat across the bar and folded her hands in her lap. "Is this a visit or are you back for good?"

"What would you like it to be?" he asked pouring her drink into the glass.

"Don't be cute, Chuck."

"But I am cute," he retorted with a wink. Her response was a withering glare. "I'm back for good." He set the martini in front of her and raised his glass to her. "To New York?"

When she didn't raise her glass he took a sip from his anyway. Her head was cocked slightly to the side and the look on her face indicated that she clearly found no humor in this situation at all. "Can you drop the whole 'I'm Chuck Bass' shtick for five minutes so we can have an honest conversation?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

His face sobered and he took another drink of his martini, studying her over the top of his glass. "It's not a shtick as you so eloquently put it, but fine. What do you want to talk about?" He walked around the bar and sat on the stool next to her.

"Why did you decide to come back? Where've you been for the last few weeks? Why did you start avoiding my calls?"

"That's a lot of questions—" he started.

"You know what, it was a mistake to come up here," Blair snapped. "I'll just leave since you can't act like a grownup for five seconds." She stood to leave and his hand on her forearm stopped her.

"Sit down. Please. I'll answer your questions." Chuck's eyes pleaded with hers and he felt her soften ever so slightly.

As soon as she was seated she gulped down half of her martini in one swallow. "Five minutes. Go," she ordered.

The smile flirted with his lips. "God, you're bossy." She cocked a perfectly shaped brow and pressed her lips into a tight thin line. Chuck cleared his throat in an attempt to mask a laugh and continued. "The opportunity presented itself for me to move back to New York and I took it."

"Why?"

"Why? Come on, Blair, I hated Tokyo and you know that. I felt—cagey all the time—like I couldn't catch my breath. Why wouldn't I want to come back to the only home I've ever known?"

"Okay, well then why didn't you tell me you were coming back? Why did you disappear on me all of the sudden?"

"I had a lot to do. There were contracts to sign and loose ends to tie up. I'm sorry I stopped calling. And part of me thought it would be fun to surprise everyone. You were surprised, weren't you, Waldorf?" he asked pointedly, the humor lighting in his eyes.

"You could say that. There wasn't a better way to present your return than slinking around in the shadows at my benefit party?"

Chuck shrugged. "What can I say? I was bored and I thought it would be fun—which it was, by the way."

She sighed heavily. "You're an ass, Chuck."

He grinned quick and easy now. "So you've told me thousands of times during my existence."

"I wouldn't tell you if it weren't true, now would I?" she asked sweetly, sarcastically, lifting the glass to her lips.

"Where's the golden boy tonight? I didn't see him at your party." There was a fleeting look of pain and sadness in her eyes that was quickly replaced with a stony look. Most people would never have noticed, but he wasn't most people.

"Business trip," she replied, sitting straight as an arrow.

"Oh," he said with a slight nod.

"Oh? What the hell's that supposed to mean?" she asked acerbically.

Chuck's eyebrows lifted questioningly, wondering what the hell brought about the sudden outburst. "Nothing. What was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know," she sighed, leaning one elbow onto the bar and resting her head on her hand. "I'm sorry—I just got asked about a million times tonight where Nate was and every time I answered I got these looks from everyone—like they knew something I didn't. It was infuriating. I couldn't tell them to go fuck themselves as that wouldn't have been very ladylike or becoming of the hostess who was trying to get them to open their wallets for my cause. You're an easy target and I don't have to be polite around you."

"Gee, thanks."

Blair smiled easily now. "You're welcome. Well, I guess you've answered all of my questions, so I'll just go."

"You don't have to leave," he said softly. "We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"I should go. It's late and I'm exhausted."

Chuck nodded. If she didn't leave soon he thought he might turn into a mess that begged her to stay and that certainly was not a part of his plan. "Can you do me a favor?"

"That depends," she answered skeptically.

"Don't tell anyone I'm back. Not yet anyway. I want to surprise Lily first. She's been asking me to visit for awhile now, and you know me and surprises—"

"That I can do," she smiled softly. "So—thanks for the drink."

"Anytime," he said, his voice soft and low. He suddenly was completely unsure of his decision to come back to New York. Did he honestly think he could be in the same city as her and watch her marry Nate? Regardless of the things she'd professed while hammered on the phone, he wasn't going to act on anything that would push her further away. He'd rather have her as his friend then nothing at all. "It's good to see you," he decided finally after staring at her again.

She swallowed hard and smiled. "You too, Chuck."

Truth be told, Chuck didn't know who reached for the other first, but before he could snap his fingers they were on their feet and his mouth was crashing down on hers in a heated fury while the air sizzled with anticipation. Blair's fingers threaded through his hair, drawing him closer and she opened her mouth to him. Chuck plundered inside, their tongues now engaged in a passionate and somewhat furious tango as his hands ran fervently up and down her back. His teeth nipped then his tongue soothed her swollen bottom lip and he heard her moan softly in the back of her throat as he covered her lips fully with his again. His blood thundered in his ears and he felt like he was drowning. He could barely breathe but he didn't want to chance breaking whatever spell he was currently under. Chuck always knew that Blair Waldorf had the potential to be the death of him and if this was his time to go, he'd die a happy man. This kiss—full of passion and wanting, "I missed you" and "I'm sorry," anger and lust—if it was, in fact, to be his death knell, it was one hell of a damn good way to go. Greedily he sought more when her mouth, hungry against his own, changed angles and somehow deepened the kiss. Only when his brain was screaming for oxygen and he felt as though he would actually pass out did he regrettably pull away.

Their foreheads were pressed together and their panting was the only sound in the room. His heart hammered so hard in his chest that he wondered if she could hear it. Chuck opened his eyes slowly and found hers to still be closed, her hands resting on his shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open and went wide with shock. She took a giant step back from him and covered her mouth with her hand. "Blair—"

"No," she said sternly. "Oh, my God—I can't believe this," she whispered. "I have to go. It—it was a mistake to come here." She fumbled for her purse on the bar and rushed for the door. Chuck grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Get your hand off me," she said through gritted teeth.

"We should talk about this," he suggested lamely.

"I said take your hand off me! Now, Chuck!" she screeched. He dropped his hand and she recoiled as if he'd slapped her. "Why did you kiss me? Why would you do that?"

His brows furrowed together in aggravation. "Okay, look, sweetheart, I'm not entirely sure who kissed who first, but I damn well know that we were both kissing each other so don't blame this all on me," he snapped. "And don't look at me like I lured you up here to take advantage either. That's insulting even for you." His blood was still humming and now he was just pissed at the entire situation and his utter lack of self control where she was concerned.

"I wish you'd stayed in Tokyo," she said quietly.

Her words had barely been audible but they couldn't have sliced through him more efficiently had she shouted them. "You know where the door is. Get out."

Tears brimmed in her eyes and he saw her try to blink them back. "Chuck, I—"

"I said get out!" he yelled. He saw the two fat tears escape and trail down her cheeks before she turned away and slammed the door behind her. How could he have been so stupid to come back?

* * *

Blair managed to hold it together on the elevator ride down, but as soon as she was in the taxi, she cried the entire ride home. She cried because she was exhausted and she cried because Chuck was back in town. She cried because they'd shared a kiss that made all of her insides turn to mush and she cried for the way they'd left things. The kiss had thrown her so off kilter and filled her with such guilt that she was ready to get fitted for her scarlet 'A.' The rational part of her knew that he wasn't fully to blame for that kiss. He was absolutely right in that the kiss hadn't been one-sided. In fact, she'd kissed him as if her life had depended on it. That, in and of itself, was reason enough to sob. And then she had to go and lash out and tell him she wished he'd never come back to New York. Her face scrunched up as a fresh round of tears flowed freely down her face. The hurt on his face was the thing she hated the most about saying those words words. She hadn't meant them of course, but when she was backed into a corner the only thing she knew to do was to strike hard and strike first. They were both like that, and therein laid a majority of their problems.

Sniffling, she paid the driver and dragged her tired body upstairs. She wanted nothing more than to soak in a hot tub and perhaps hide under the covers for a few days. Outside her door, there was an enormous bouquet of flowers. Kneeling to pick them up, she found the card from Nate.

_I'm sorry._

_-Nate_

He was making an effort and she'd been cursing him all night and kissing his best friend. She was a terrible person. Yep, she was definitely in need of the scarlet letter. After setting the flowers on the dining room table, she headed for the bath.

Once she was immersed in the tub, she sipped her wine and wondered how to apologize to Chuck. She didn't want to fight with him. They'd been able to forge a friendship on the phone and she would really like for that to continue. Of course she'd have to make certain that there would be no more kissing involved. Over the years, she and Chuck had had so many fights that she'd lost count. One fight in particular stuck out in her mind—not the cause of the fight, per se, as it had been so long ago—but it had been their first fight as a couple.

_After a long night of tossing and turning, Blair got up early and went to grab breakfast. She felt so bad about the fight with Chuck that she had to see him and try to fix this. Armed with two coffees and a bag full of croissants, she walked across campus to his room, hopeful that he would forgive her for over-reacting. _

_She knocked insistently until he answered the door, disheveled and still half asleep. "Hi," she said shyly._

"_Are you here to yell at me again? Because if you are, that quota has already been filled this week."_

"_I didn't come to yell at you, Chuck. Can I come in? I brought breakfast," she smiled, holding up the bag in her hand._

_He yawned and rubbed his eyes, allowing her entrance to his room. He grabbed the offered coffee from her hand and grunted appreciatively as he drank. "Thank you."_

"_I, um, also brought croissants. Chocolate chip—your favorite."_

_Chuck sat on the edge of his bed. "Sounds to me like someone is sorry."_

_Blair walked over to the bed and sat next to him, relieved when he didn't scoot away. "I am sorry. I didn't sleep at all last night I felt so bad."_

"_Continue," he replied, staring at the wall. _

_Unfazed, she shifted on the bed to face him. "Hey," she whispered and waited until he turned to face her. "I completely over-reacted and I should've had more faith in you. I'm so sorry for picking a fight with you." She reached out and combed her fingers through his bed head. "It's just—well, it was our first fight and I got so scared that we were over."_

"_Blair," he scoffed, "that was hardly our first fight."_

"_It was our first fight as a couple," she said in a small voice, studying her manicure._

_Chuck set his cup of coffee on the floor and tilted her chin up with his finger so he could see her eyes. "And I'm sure it won't be our last." _

"_Does that mean you're willing to forgive me?" she asked hopefully._

"_Don't be stupid, Blair," he said lightly, "after everything we've been through to get to this point, I'm not going to throw it away over some lame fight."_

_She grinned hugely at him now and wrapped her arms slowly around his neck, hugging him close. "Glad to hear it. I really am sorry, Chuck."_

_His arms snaked around her waist and held her tight. "It's okay, babe, I forgive you."_

_Blair peppered his face with kisses and planted her mouth squarely on his. He lay back and took her with him. "What are you doing?" she asked._

"_One good thing about fighting—we get to have makeup sex."_

"_Mmm," she smiled seductively. "Maybe we should fight more often then."_

_Chuck flipped her over and pinned her arms above her head. "We'll see, Waldorf. We'll see." He dropped his head and captured her lips with his._

Blair sighed and drank more of her wine. Obviously having sex with Chuck was out of the question now, though the mere thought of having sex with him again elicited tingles like she hadn't felt in ages. _Scarlet letter._ She could, however, take him to breakfast. If he would even see her, that is. Her cell phone rang and her first thought was Chuck. But it wasn't Chuck—it was Nate. "Hey," she greeted. "Yes, I got them; they are lovely, thank you. I'm sorry, too, Nate. I was just stressed about the event. Hmm? It went really well and we raised a lot of money. Thanks. A lot of people asked about you. Yeah, I am tired. Okay, I'll see you soon. Me, too." She hung up the phone and sank deeper into the bubbles. It was like prep school all over again…


	11. Chapter 10

**CH. 10**

_An apology is a good way to have the last word._

_-Author Unknown_

* * *

Around 10:30 Sunday morning, Blair once again found herself outside suite 1812. She hesitated and then decided to bite the bullet. The lull seemed to last forever before she finally heard him approach and unlock the door. She cleared her throat quietly and then subsequently choked when Chuck Bass, fresh from the shower with a towel fastened low around his hips, answered the door. _Fuck me, he's been working out._ Her eyes, against her better judgment, did a quick survey over his entire body and when she lifted her eyes she was met with his smug, satisfied look.

"You lost?" he asked shortly.

"No," she squeaked, wanting to die.

"What do you want?" He leaned casually against the doorframe, seemingly unbothered that he was wet and half naked in front of his ex-girlfriend.

She counted to three before speaking so she wouldn't sound like an imbecile. "I came to invite you to brunch. My treat."

Chuck crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmm—do I smell an apology?" he asked with a smirk.

Not only was this scene eerily reminiscent of the past, but he was deriving far too much pleasure from watching her squirm. She fought tooth and nail to keep her eyes focused on his. "Perhaps."

"Not good enough," he said and started to close the door.

Blair slapped her hand against the door before he could shut in her face. "Yes, I'm sorry, okay." _You self-absorbed ass! _

"For what?"

Her eyebrow pointed north. "Excuse me?" she asked, bewildered.

"For what exactly are you sorry?" he spoke slowly, evenly.

_One. Two. Three. _"I'm sorry I over-reacted and for saying I wish you'd never come back."

He angled his head slightly. "What exactly did you over-react about?"

"Chuck!" she said through gritted teeth.

Chuck laughed and opened the door for her. "Come in. I'll go to brunch with you."

"You enjoyed that way too much," she said and hesitated in the doorway.

"I did," he said with a crooked smile. "Give me ten minutes."

"I—I'll just meet you downstairs."

"Scared to be alone with me?"

"No," she squeaked again. _What the FUCK is wrong with me today? _She took the challenge and walked into his suite. The door closed with a resounding thud and her heart raced. _You can do this. You can do this. It's just brunch with an old friend. Just brunch. Just friends. _

"Have a seat. I'll be right back." He smirked and headed for the bedroom.

Blair got an eyeful of the muscles in his back and shoulders as he walked away from her. When the cocky son of a bitch started undoing his towel a few steps before his room, she dropped to the couch in a heap, certain that she was catching flies. _Since when did Chuck Bass exercise? _Her heart skipped rapidly as she waited, her eyes fixed on his bedroom door.

_She knocked softly and entered the steamy bathroom when he opened the door. "Morning," she said sleepily, handing him a cup of coffee. Her eyes panned appreciatively over his damp body clad only in a plush white towel slung low around his hips. _

"_Morning. Thank you," he said with a lopsided smile on his face. "Did I wake you?"_

"_No," she shook her head lightly, hopping up to sit on the counter. She crossed her legs demurely towards him, hiding her smile when his gaze trailed up her bare legs all the way to the hem of her short silk robe. The clink of his coffee mug against the marble stirred her thoughts and she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. Leaning forward, Blair pressed her hands on the edge of the counter, her robe slipping down on one shoulder in the process. _

_Chuck stepped forward and placed his arms on either side, effectively caging her. Uncrossing her legs, she squeezed her thighs gently against his hips. "Hi," he murmured._

_Blair's hands splayed over his chest, her fingers toying with the curls there. "Hi," she whispered back before laying her lips over his. She sighed contentedly when his tongue parted her lips and deepened the kiss. Her head fell back, allowing him access when his lips descended from her mouth over her jaw and slowly down her neck. An uncontrollable giggle escaped her lips when his stubble scratched the sensitive skin. He pulled back quickly and studied her, one eyebrow questioningly raised. She placed her hands on either side of his face. "You're scruffy," she answered, her fingers snaking up through his disheveled hair. _

"_I was getting ready to do something about that before you came in here trying to seduce me," Chuck stated cockily. The tone of his voice set the fire between her legs._

"_Who has to try," she bantered back. She squealed with laughter when Chuck squeezed her thigh just above her knee. "Stop it! That tickles." Her fingers reached out quickly and squeezed his nipple, causing him to yelp and swat her hand away._

"_God, are you five?" he asked with a laugh. _

"_I don't think five year olds do what we did a few hours ago," she said sassily, gathering her hair up into messy ponytail. When he only smirked knowingly back at her, she reached for the can of shaving cream. "Want me to shave you?"_

"_I don't think so," he replied, grabbing the can from her. _

"_Why not? Don't you trust me?" she pouted._

"_You, yes—the straight razor in your hands near my jugular, not so much."_

_She cocked her head to the side and lowered her lashes. When he sighed, she knew he was relenting. Once the can was in her hands, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be careful. I promise." _

"_I would hope so," he scoffed, the unease evident in his eyes. _

"_Have a little faith in me, Bass," she said, rolling up her sleeves. Squirting a healthy amount of shaving cream into her hands, she gently applied it to his face, smiling softly when his eyes went dark and bored into hers. _

_Chuck hesitated handing her the razor. "Easy there, Sweeney Todd," he warned. _

"_Hardee har," she rolled her eyes and poked him playfully in the stomach. She ran the blade carefully against the grain of his stubble, chewing on her lip in concentration. His eyes were squeezed shut and she thought she heard him utter a small prayer. "Baby, relax. I won't hurt you," she whispered trying to reassure him. _

_His eyes opened and met hers again. "I know." He remained still and kept his eyes on hers and she continued to shave his face. _

_Blair worked carefully and meticulously until she'd banished every bit of scruff from his face. Grabbing a towel on the counter, she wiped the residual shaving cream away. Surveying her handiwork, she leaned in and rubbed her cheek softly against his. "Mmm—all better," she purred, pressing a kiss to his earlobe. Pulling back, she wanted to sigh from the dreamy and intense look in his eyes. In the years that they'd been together, that was one of the most intimate moments they'd ever shared. "What do you think?" she asked quietly._

_Chuck leaned in towards the mirror and studied his face. "Not bad, Waldorf." He waited a beat and turned his head. "That was kinda sexy, actually," he said deeply. _

_The fire was stoked again. "What time's your breakfast meeting?"_

"_I think I'll reschedule it." His fingers pulled the tie on her robe and let it fall open. _

_Blair smiled victoriously. "Well, in that case—" she began, and hooked her finger at the top of his towel, sending it to a heap on the floor. She shimmied out of her robe and slinked her legs smoothly around his waist. _

"Blair. Blair? BLAIR!" Chuck said, raising his voice to grab her attention. He even snapped his fingers in front of her face before she noticed he was there.

"Huh? Oh. You're ready. Great, let's go," she said hurriedly. She stood and made a beeline for the door, dying slowly from embarrassment.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked with an amused smirk on his face.

Glancing over her shoulder, she pursed her lips and willed the color from flaming her cheeks. "Oh, you know me, Bass—my thoughts are worth way more than that." She turned and headed for the elevator with Chuck close behind.

* * *

The short limo ride to the restaurant was spent in near silence. Blair kept stealing looks in his direction, admiring his dark Armani suit and pink tie and trying hard to not think of the body beneath the clothes. He held the door open for her at the restaurant and she gave the hostess her name. As they walked towards their table, Chuck stopped in his tracks and grabbed Blair's arm. "What did you do?" he asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

Blair turned and saw Lily, Serena and Eric seated together and she felt the pit in her stomach. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Blair, I thought I asked you not to tell anyone I was back."

"I didn't! They don't know you're coming. I wanted to surprise everyone. You said yourself you liked surprises," she said sweetly, amused when his brows furrowed together. She'd beaten him at his own game, yes, but she really did this to be nice.

"You're a piece of work, Waldorf," he sighed. "Let's go."

She fixed a winning smile on her face and approached the Van der Woodsen table. "Good morning," she greeted. "I brought a guest to brunch that I thought you might want to see." Blair turned and watched Chuck step out from behind a pillar with a shy smile on his face and stepped closer to the table.

"Charles!" Lily exclaimed.

"Chuck!" Serena and Eric nearly shouted, clamoring out of their seats, lunging at their step brother.

"Whoa," Chuck said when Serena's arms flew around his neck and squeezed. Blair saw him relax slightly and hug her back. "Eric," he smiled and the two hugged quickly. His eyes softened as he turned towards Lily who was now on her feet beaming at him, tears swimming in her own eyes. "Lily," he said softly, and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Charles," she said and hugged him tight. "What a wonderful surprise." She cradled his face in her hands and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you so much. We all have."

As soon as Blair had seen the looks on all of their faces during their reunion, she knew she'd done the right thing. She took her seat next to Serena who was now boring a hole into the side of her head with her intense gaze. Sparing a look in her direction, she saw a million and one questions in her bright blue eyes. Blair turned her attention to her menu and squirmed when Serena's hand grabbed hers in a death grip and whispered "You and I have A LOT to talk about after brunch, B." She cleared her throat and sipped her water, smiling at Chuck as he took the seat across from her.

"When did you get back, Chuck?" Eric asked.

"Friday," he answered, glancing at his menu.

"Are you just in town for a visit?" Serena asked.

"No—I'm moving back permanently."

"Charles, that's wonderful," Lily said.

"Wow, permanently," Serena said, casting a look to Blair. Blair shifted uncomfortably. "That's fantastic, Chuck. I'm really glad you're back. We all are."

"I will admit it's good to be back in New York."

"So work finally brought you back to us," Lily chimed in.

"Among other things," he muttered softly, sparing a quick look over the top of his menu at Blair.

Blair yelped when Serena kicked her under the table. "Dammit, Serena," she hissed.

"Oh, B, I'm so sorry—I thought that was the table leg." She smiled and turned her attention back to Chuck.

The rest of the brunch went off without a hitch. Chuck regaled them with stories about Tokyo and had all of the Van der Woodsens in stitches. Blair hadn't been able to relax, however. Her stomach was in knots and she wound up just pushing the food around on her plate. She felt his prying gaze throughout the meal and she knew exactly what he was thinking. But she hadn't had that problem since she was eighteen. She honestly was just terrified at the line of questioning she was going to receive as soon as everyone left. Now that she'd brought Chuck to brunch, she had a lot of explaining to do. She spent the rest of the time trying to formulate some good responses that would appease her friend.

When the waiter set the bill on the table, Blair and Chuck both reached for it, their fingers brushing briefly. The flames shot up her arm and she tried to laugh it off. "My treat, remember?" she managed without a crack in her voice.

"Right," he smirked and pulled his hand away. He stood and pulled the chair out for Lily and hugged her.

"Do come by soon, Charles. It's so lovely to see you again."

"I will," he agreed, then shook hands with Eric. "We'll catch up soon."

"Need a lift home?" he asked Blair, a crooked smile playing over his lips.

She was about to speak but the death grip was on her hand again and Serena spoke for her. "Oh, B and I have plans to go shopping. Don't we?" Blair nodded and smiled thinly.

Chuck grinned knowingly. "Alright then. Lovely to see you, ladies. Thanks for brunch, Waldorf."

"Let's go for drinks soon," Serena suggested and Chuck agreed. "Bye." Chuck nodded and strolled away.

Blair silently studied the pattern of the tablecloth with great intensity, waiting for the inquisition to start. When Serena cleared her throat, she turned her head meekly. "What?" she asked innocently.

Serena scoffed. "Start talking."

**GG: Spotted, Blair Waldorf sharing Sunday brunch with her close friends the Van der Woodsens. Guess what was on the menu? Bass—Chuck Bass that is. Yes, Upper East Siders, it's true—the prodigal son has returned stateside. Whether this is permanent or just a visit we're still not sure, but Christmas has come early this year. The only question I have is while the Nate's away, will Blair and Chuck come out to play? You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl. **


	12. Chapter 11

**CH. 11**

_Most truths are so naked that people feel sorry for them and cover them up, at least a little bit._

_-Edward R. Murrow_

* * *

"Start talking," Serena demanded.

Blair pushed her chair back away from the table and stood, gathering her coat and bag. "Let's go shopping. That is what you said you wanted to do right, S?" The icy tone of her voice was countered with a saccharine smile pointed towards her best friend. She made a beeline towards the exit, but her strides paled in comparison to Serena's and nearly plowed right into her. "God, Serena!" she huffed. "We are not having this conversation in here, so just drop it." After tugging on her coat to ward off the late winter chill, she hurried outside and began walking down the sidewalk.

"We're out of the restaurant, B. What's going on with Chuck? Did you know he was coming back to town?"

And so it begins, she thought annoyed. "Nothing is going on with Chuck and no, I did not know he was coming back to town." Rummaging through her bag, she found her lip gloss and reapplied, wishing her friend would just mind her own damn business.

"When did you even see Chuck and how did you end up bringing him to brunch?"

Blair stopped and turned towards her. "You are bugging the crap out of me with your incessant line of questions."

"Got something to hide, B?" Serena asked with a smirk.

"No," she said, her voice rising a notch or two.

Serena folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows. "Spill."

"Ugh! There's NOTHING to spill. Did you wake up on the slow side of the bed today? I ran into him after the benefit last night because he's living at The Palace. He mentioned wanting to see you and your family so I invited him to brunch. End of story. Case closed. Move on." Spinning on her heel, she began to pick up the pace.

"Just like that?"

"Just like what, Serena?" she asked scathingly.

"Blair, come on. It's me. You two had a bad breakup and you haven't seen each other or spoken in over a year. And after one meeting you are burying the hatchet, being friendly and having brunch together? I'm sorry, but I don't buy it."

"That's your choice," Blair shrugged. She knew that Serena would be a tough sell, but she was normally a much better liar than this. Why did Chuck Bass have to throw everything off kilter?

"B—seriously? What is going on?"

"Jesus. Fine—after Chuck sent the engagement gift, I called to say thank you and we talked a few times. We didn't delve into anything regarding the past and what happened between us—we just—decided to try being friendly. Nate did ask him to be in our wedding after all. But I honestly had no clue that he was moving back to New York. I was shocked to see him last night. Are you satisfied now?"

"How do you feel now that he's back?"

"You're shrinking me again—didn't we have a talk about that?" Blair shifted, uncomfortable.

"Blair—" she said softly.

"What?" she snapped exasperatedly.

"I was there, remember? You and Chuck were so in love and you were completely devastated when things ended. It just doesn't make sense that everything is okay now."

"Who says it's all okay, Serena?" she practically shouted. "You think it didn't kill me a little inside when I ran into him yesterday without any warning whatsoever? It nearly knocked the wind out of me. Chuck was an enormous part of my life and seeing him again—I don't know—maybe for five seconds I was nostalgic for what was, but that's it. I'm with Nate now and that's how it's going to stay."

"But what if—?"

"No," she shook her head. "There are no what-ifs. I'm marrying Nate. The only thing Chuck and I will ever been is friends," she stated adamantly. "Will you please just drop it?" Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them back.

"Sure," Serena whispered, barely audible.

"I'm not feeling all that well. I'm going to have to take a rain check on the shopping."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Blair shook her head. "No, I'm just going to go home and take a nap. I'll call you later."

"Okay, B."

Sighing, she walked to the curb and threw her hand up in the air to hail a taxi. It seemed like the longest thirty seconds of her life as she waited with tears brimming heavily in her eyes and Serena staring at her. She would not cry. She wouldn't let Serena know she was more affected by Chuck's return than she let on. Once she was safely in the cab and halfway down the street, the tears spilled over and ran down her face. Annoyed more than anything, she swiped at them and willed herself to stop crying. So far she'd cried more in the last few days than she had in the last six months and she was over it. _Enough, Blair. Enough. _

Sniffling, she exited the cab as a fresh round of tears pooled in her eyes. So much for the pep talk, she thought deprecatingly. She was almost to the door when she heard her name being called. _Shit_. Frozen in place, she tried to inconspicuously wipe away the tears before turning around to face him. What the hell was he even doing here in the first place? As soon as she thought she was presentable, she slowly turned and spied him in the back of his limo. It was yet another scene that was all too familiar to her as far as he was concerned. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she approached the limo.

Chuck studied her thoughtfully and drew his brows together. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Why?" she stammered.

He frowned. "You can't lie to me—I know you too well, remember?"

Blair frowned back. _Damn him._ "Go away, Chuck."

"No. Not until you tell me why you're so upset. Did the Serena Inquisition get to you?"

"She's nosy," Blair muttered, staring down at her feet. _Whatever you do, do not cry again, Blair. Fucking don't cry!_

"She has to look for entertainment elsewhere—she's dating Brooklyn," he said dryly.

The unexpected laugh exploded from her lips and she lifted her head to look at him. "Truer words have never been spoken. If possible, he's even more insufferable than he used to be." The weight lifted from her shoulders and a small smile flirted with her lips.

"Enough about that waste of space. Want to hang out, _friend?_" He asked casually, his head cocked to the side.

Was it wise to be alone with him seeing how messed up her emotions and thoughts had been recently? Probably not. Did she want to go? Absolutely. "I don't know, Chuck."

"Oh, come on," he gestured her over with his head. "We'll go get ice cream."

"I'm not eight, Chuck. Ice cream doesn't magically make me feel better," she retorted.

"Liar," he smirked. "Get in—we'll go to _Serendipity_ and I know you can't resist that offer."

It was true, she loved going there and that sneaky bastard knew it. "Fine," she sighed. Her brows furrowed together at the smug look of victory on his face, but she decided to go anyway. "Scoot over, Chuck, I'm not sitting on your lap. Jesus."

"Pity—we've had some mighty good times with you on my lap in this car," he replied lecherously.

She glared at him even though her heart rate tripled from his statement. "Do you want me to go or not?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, sorry. I'll be a good boy. Scouts honor," he said and scooted to the far side of the car.

Blair's lips twitched as she got into the car. "You're the antithesis of a boy scout, Chuck," she said, amused. There was laughter dancing in his eyes when she looked at him. For as intense and dark a person as he was, he definitely had a playful side that not everyone got to see. She was glad that even after everything that happened between them she still got to be privy to that Chuck Bass. Maybe they really could be friends again.

She leaned her head back against the plush seat and stared out the window as they drove through the city. Taking a deep breath, her brain clogged with his familiar scent. It was the scent she used to crave and couldn't get enough of. The scent she used to inhale by burying her nose in the crook of his neck when he hugged her; the same scent she bought after he moved to Tokyo to spray on her pillow so it felt like he wasn't so far away.

What the hell was she doing to herself? Ten seconds ago she'd found the laughter in his eyes comforting and thought they could be friends then one whiff of his cologne had her completely stirred up again. Now she was trapped in his limo—the site of far too many decidedly not just friendly activities—and they were going for ice cream.

"_Chuck, I have to study. There's no time to go off gallivanting with you," she snapped. "I know you don't really care about your education, but I care about mine."_

_He angled his head and took a deep breath. "Can you put your claws away for five minutes, Waldorf? You need a break—I think you're actually going cross-eyed. A half hour won't kill you." Lacing his fingers through hers, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and headed across the street with her hurrying to keep pace with him._

"_I'm sorry—that was really bitchy, wasn't it?" she asked softly._

"_Kind of—but I've endured much worse from you. Okay, here we are," he said as he stopped in front of the café. _

"_What are we doing here?" she asked wrinkling her nose. "I have coffee in my room."_

"_We're not getting coffee. I'm buying you some ice cream." Chuck opened the door and the chimes twinkled against the glass. "After you," he said, nudging her gently inside._

_Ice cream was just the distraction she needed. Smiling, she turned around and gazed up at him. "How do you do it?"_

"_What?" he asked, brushing her hair back over her shoulders. _

"_How do you always know exactly what I need—sometimes even before I do?"_

"_I know you. When are you going to learn that?" _

"_Chuck Bass…you can be so sweet sometimes," she cooed, squeezing his face in her hands._

_He cringed. "Don't call me sweet. I'm not sweet."_

_Laughing at his expression she continued to lay it on thick. "You're just a big softie. My wittle schmoopy whoopy." _

"_I think I may vomit," he said, looking around uncomfortably. "Shut up," he hissed. "Look, the front of the line. Just order."_

"_Hi," Blair greeted in a syrupy voice. "I'd like a hot fudge sundae. Darling, what would you like?" she asked Chuck playfully, batting her eyelashes. She bit back a giggle at the horrified look on his face._

"_The same," he said and glared at his girlfriend. "You're going to pay for that," he whispered darkly. _

"_Ooh—I'm so scared," she teased and elbowed him in the gut. _

_He then leaned in and whispered, with great detail, a vulgar suggestion that was anything but sweet. Well, except for the ice cream. The fire slammed into her gut like a fist. "Can you make those sundaes to go?" Blair asked the clerk. "I guess my study break can last a little longer," she said, casting a flirtatious glance over her shoulder to him._

Blair blinked and surveyed her surroundings, remembering that she was in Chuck's limo. She cleared her throat quietly and chanced a look in his direction. His dark eyes were studying her again. "What?"

"Nothing. What's on your mind?" His cell phone buzzed. "Sorry, hang on." Chuck read the message and smiled lazily. "Well, it seems Serena wants to have drinks tonight. I guess it's my turn for questioning."

"Have fun. She's like a dog with a bone," Blair cautioned.

"We've got nothing to hide…right, Blair?" The roguish smirk brightened his face and made Blair twitchy.

"Right." She cast her eyes out the window again. _Only a kiss that never should have happened and that I can't stop thinking about. Just a kiss that set every nerve ending in my entire body on fire._ Being in close proximity wasn't a good idea and it became increasingly apparent the longer she stayed in the limo. Her feelings were akin to fear. It wasn't that she was afraid of him so much as afraid that she might not be able to control herself in his presence. It was certainly not becoming behavior of a young engaged woman. "Chuck, I've got a really bad headache," she lied. "Will you please just take me home?" She avoided his eyes because he would know she was lying. She just needed to get home—needed some distance.

"Sure," he murmured. He spoke in hushed tones to the driver and Blair continued to stare out the window.

They remained silent for the rest of the ride. Only when the car pulled to a slow stop outside her building did she look at him again. "I'll see you around, Bass. Thanks for the offer of ice cream anyway," she managed a smile.

"Bye, Waldorf."

"Good luck with Serena," she added as an afterthought once she was on the sidewalk.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it. Serena's never been much of a match for me."

Blair gave him a crooked smile and shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story. It means so much to me. I apologize for the short chapter, but this was a good stopping point. I know that the pace of this story may feel a little slow to some, but there's a method to my madness...I promise. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out. Real life got in the way and my muse was being stubborn. Thank you so much to all who are reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and hope you continue to do so. Another big thank you to Kathy, Kat and Lynne for reading this story for me and giving input along the way.

**

* * *

****CH. 12**

The ride from the eighteenth floor seemed extraordinarily long. Chuck heaved a quiet sigh and rested his head against the back wall of the elevator. He was on his way to meet Serena under the guise of drinks, though knowing full well that "drinks" was code for "I'm going to ask you non-stop questions about why you're back in New York and just what is going on with Blair Waldorf?" The muscles in his jaw twitched involuntarily. While he didn't want to answer all of her questions, Serena was still one of his best and oldest friends. And though they were only officially step siblings for such a short time, he still considered her family. In fact, the Van der Woodsens were the only family he had left. Blair had been his family once upon a time and she might still be if not for—DING. The elevator chimed and the doors whispered open on the main level stirring Chuck from his reverie. He skirted past a bellman and strolled confidently through the lobby towards the Palace Bar.

Dim lights and a low din of chatter greeted him as he entered the bar, searching for her familiar blonde head. He spotted her on a stool near the middle of the bar and he sidled up next to her. "Hello, sister," he greeted lecherously, pressing a kiss to her cheek knowing how much it irritated her.

"Chuck," she sighed, annoyed, turning slowly to glare at him. The glare quickly diminished and her face broke into a beaming smile. "You really love to get under my skin, don't you?"

"It's so easy that it really shouldn't be fun, and yet it is. Maybe I'm just nostalgic." He signaled the bartender and a scotch appeared seconds later.

"Well, call me nostalgic, too, because I have almost missed you being a creeper." Serena lifted the martini to her lips and sipped carelessly.

His eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, creeper?"

"Mmm hmm," she smiled into her glass. "I'm really glad you're home," she said finally, patting him on the shoulder.

His jaw twitched again. He wasn't accustomed to the easy affection that the Van der Woodsens bestowed upon him. Being honest with himself, though, he was just as glad to be home and to see his friend again. "I'm sure it has been rather dull around here without me," he replied with a smirk, swirling the amber liquid in the glass. Serena raised her brows at him and fought the smile. "I've missed you, too, Van der Woodsen," he relented.

"See—it's not so hard," she grinned. "To reunions," she suggested raising her glass.

"And being back in the greatest city in the world," he added, tapping his glass to hers. He drained the glass in one swallow and signaled the bartender again. "How's ol' whatshisface?" he asked, smirking into his glass when her face twisted in displeasure.

"You know damn well what his name is, Chuck," she chided.

"Fine," he sighed. "How's—_Dan Humphrey_?" he asked, drawing out his name in a haughty tone.

"I didn't come here to talk about him," she sweetly replied.

"Trouble in paradise?" he hazarded a guess.

Serena smiled sassily. "No, but you don't care about Dan, so we're going to talk about you. I know you like that subject the best."

He chuckled despite the insult. Her wit, while never as sharp as Blair's, did have its moments from time to time. "Touché."

Serena pondered the olives in her glass, twirling the toothpick between her fingers. "Why did you decide to come back now?" she asked, popping them into her mouth.

Her cool blue eyes pinned him in place as she stared him down, chewing thoughtfully. "My, we're not wasting any time tonight are we, Sis?" He really had nothing to hide, so why exactly did he suddenly feel hot behind the collar? If he didn't know better, he could have sworn tiny beads of sweat had popped up—but that was completely ridiculous. Chuck Bass didn't do nervous. He most certainly wasn't going to get nervous over a few questions from his flighty step sister.

"You always like to go in for the kill, Chuck. I'm simply trying to return the favor by cutting to the chase. You and I were never ones for small talk anyhow."

"Much appreciated," he murmured. "I outgrew Tokyo—never was my scene. An opportunity arose for me to come back here, so I grabbed it and ran."

"Convenient timing, wouldn't you say?" She picked up her fresh drink and sipped, never removing her eyes from him.

Christ. He wasn't that transparent was he? "Meaning?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Blair and Nate, getting married in June. You're back with a few months to spare. Hoping to break up a wedding are we?"

Chuck took a long, slow swallow from his glass and kept his eyes on hers. "That's the best you've got, Van der Woodsen? I'm disappointed, truly. And sorry to burst your bubble, but I came back to New York for me and me alone."

"I don't believe you," she replied quickly.

"That's your problem, not mine."

"So you don't care that Blair and Nate—_Blair and Nate—_are getting married?"

"You don't have to speak to me like I'm retarded. I'm fully aware of who Nate and Blair are, thank you," he drawled sarcastically. "I've been living in Tokyo, not Dog Patch."

Serena smirked at his reply and rested her elbows on the bar. "After everything you and Blair went through, you honestly don't care that she's marrying Nate? Nate, Chuck…Nate!"

"Would you fucking stop? You're annoying the shit out of me," he growled. The glass came to his lips again and he was pissed to find it already empty. He turned and grabbed the full one that had magically appeared.

"I knew it! It does bother you," she poked a finger at his chest.

"No, what bothers me is your incessant repeating of their names as if I don't know the players involved. I don't care who Blair marries—we broke up, remember? She can do whatever or _whomever_ she pleases," he responded dismissively. There went that fucking twitch again.

"Oh, you are a LIAR!" she said at full volume.

Chuck's eyebrows drew together as he glared at her. "Christ, will you lower your voice?"

"Sorry, but you can honestly sit there and tell me you had no reaction whatsoever to finding out that Blair was marrying Nate?"

Those imaginary beads of sweat seemed very real to him now as they ran icily down his back. "What the fuck do you want me to say, Serena? Do you want me to say that I threw a party when I found out or would you rather hear that I felt like Chuck Norris roundhouse kicked me in the solar plexus and I broke a bunch of barware?" He huffed out a few ragged breaths and drained his glass. Why the fuck hadn't he been born mute? Blair was right—Serena was much trickier than she looked. Something about her unassuming manner left you spilling your guts, though it was mostly a vain attempt to get her to shut the hell up.

"Chuck," she said softly, reaching out and laying her hand on his arm.

"Don't," he ordered. "Despite appearances, I'm not completely made of stone. Of course I had a reaction to finding out about Blair and Nate. You know what Blair meant to me."

Serena nodded sadly. "Then why did you break up with her?"

He went slack-jawed briefly. "I didn't."

"But I thought—"

"You thought wrong. She picked a fight; I left before we both said things we'd regret. When I came back to apologize, she wanted no part of it. I hopped a flight back to Tokyo and that was that."

"That's it?" Serena asked, totally baffled.

"That's it," he confirmed, absentmindedly scratching his eyebrow. He glanced at Serena who was staring wordlessly at him with her mouth agape. "What?" he barked.

"Blair said you two had a wicked fight and then you broke up with her and said you never wanted to see her again."

It was almost humorous. Almost. "Well, clearly she lied. I guess that story sounded better than admitting our obstinate nature brought about our demise."

"God, I want to cry right now," Serena pouted.

"Jesus, get a grip, will you? So Blair and I didn't work out—the world is still turning. We're even friends now—kind of. Blair gets her prince and I don't have to be tied down. I think that's the way it always should have been. Don't you agree?" His voice bordered on bitter.

"No!" she cried. "I don't agree at all. You act like no one else was witness to your relationship, Chuck. I saw how you were together—"

"Enough," he cut her off sharply. "I did not come here tonight to rehash an old relationship, nor did I move back to New York to rekindle said relationship. If you ever cared about me in the slightest, you would do me a solid and let this go. Okay, Sis?"

"Okay," she answered meekly.

"And to prove to you how more than okay I am with everything, I think the four of us should get together sometime this week and go out. Like old times."

"I think you're full of shit, Chuck, but if that's what you want, I'll set it up."

"Great."

"Great." She glanced at her phone. "I've gotta go meet Dan. Thanks for meeting me."

Chuck flashed a tight lipped smile and nodded. "Have fun slumming."

Serena slapped him on the back of the head and walked away.

He scowled down at the bar cursing himself. How in the holy hell had Serena bamboozled him into a bout of verbal diarrhea? He should've expected Blair would make herself look better in their breakup. Just blame the asshole living in Tokyo and feel sorry for me. Fuck. Chuck lifted his eyes and stared at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. It was definitely his face looking back, but other than that, he didn't recognize himself at all. The bartender approached and set yet another drink in front of him. "Compliments of the lady at the end of the bar," he'd told him. Chuck cast his eyes towards the lady in question and lifted his glass as a gesture of thanks. Finding a tall, curvy redhead with light eyes and a kittenish smile looking back, he smirked. She was nothing like Blair…and that is exactly the distraction he needed.

* * *

Friday night rolled around and Chuck walked into whatever the hell club Serena and Blair had decided on and—Jesus, was that 80's music he heard? He searched the club looking for signs of at least one of his friends, finally spotting the one person he had yet to see since he'd been back waiting at the bar.

"Nathaniel," he greeted, slapping his friend heartily on the back.

Nate turned and grinned. "Chuck! Thank God you're here. This place is fucking awful." They laughed and shook hands.

"It's Serena's lot in life to torture us," Chuck decided as he leaned on the bar, scanning the crowd. And Blair's, he thought silently when his eyes landed on her beautiful, petite form, laughing and dancing with Serena to the cheesy tune. "How drunk are they?" he asked, laughter lighting his voice.

"Half gone already. They insisted on a pre-party. Thanks a lot for leaving me alone with that, by the way," Nate smirked. "Here," he said, handing Chuck a beer.

"Beer?" Chuck asked incredulously. It wasn't that he hated beer. In fact, he ordered it from time to time. But if he was going to have to spend an evening in this God forsaken club pretending to not be bothered by Blair and Nate, he was going to need something much stronger than a damn beer. Though if Blair was already drunk, then perhaps tonight would be semi-interesting after all. The last time she'd been drunk had been very telling indeed.

"No good scotch. Trust me." Reaching for his vibrating cell phone, he scanned the text message and replied quickly, shoving the phone back into his pocket. "Help me carry these drinks to the princesses over there."

Chuck grabbed two of the drinks Nate was holding and followed him through the crowd, pausing once or twice to eye some drunken girls appreciatively. He finally reached the table and drank deeply from the bottle in his hand. Looking up, he saw Serena and Blair giggling and running towards the table. Serena's face lit up even more when she saw him, whereas Blair stopped in her tracks and frowned. Silently cursing himself for finding the scowl on her face sexy, he turned his attention to Serena. "Nice club, really," he drawled. "I have to drink beer."

Serena shook her hair out and giggled. "You'll live, Chuckles," she teased, grabbing her drink in front of him.

"Fuck you," he chuckled, flipping her off.

"Fuck you!" she retorted shrilly. With a loud, smacking kiss on the cheek and a ruffle of his hair she beamed. "I'm glad you're here. To old times," she yelled, raising her glass.

"Drunk Serena—awesome. I'll drink to that," Chuck smirked and sipped his beer. He could feel the heat of Blair's stare on him and he didn't really know what to do. It was easy to tease her or fall into a friendly rapport when it was just the two of them, but with Nate and Serena around, he had to walk a fine line. Turning his eyes in her direction, he grinned and lifted his beer to her. "Waldorf," he greeted.

"Chuck," she responded coolly. "Thanks for the drink," she said to Nate. "Let's dance."

"No way," Nate replied. "You two have fun. I'm going to hang out with Chuck," he told her.

Blair's eyes flashed angrily, but she quickly composed herself and shrugged. "Suit yourself. Come on, S."

Serena gulped down her drink and waved. "Bye, boys!" she called as Blair dragged her back out to the dance floor.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Serena asked once they were dancing.

"I don't know what you mean," Blair said, draining the fruity concoction in her hand.

"You said you were fine with Chuck being here tonight and now you're being so bitchy."

"Ugh," Blair scoffed. "Am not." That was a lie. She had prepared herself for being in the same room as Nate and Chuck, or rather thought she had. Seeing them sitting next to each other smiling and laughing as though there wasn't an enormous elephant in the room had thrown her. Maybe she was the only one that saw the beast and everyone else was completely normal. Surely not. The ex-boyfriend and her fiancé—still best friends—it was awkward, right? Right. She was sure of it. Lord, she needed another drink to keep the insane thoughts from her head. Especially those that strayed to how good Chuck looked tonight. She twirled around, pretending to dance so she could get another look at him. Some two bit hussy with bleach blonde hair and dark roots was throwing herself at him and he was grinning like the Cheshire cat back at her. _Fuck_. "I need another drink," she announced. "You?"

"Sure, let's get another round for the table. The whole point of tonight was for the four of us to hang out, so let's hang out."

"Fine," Blair muttered and followed her long-legged friend to the bar.

* * *

Chuck and Nate made small talk and Chuck eyed him carefully every time he reached for his cell phone. Someone was very persistent in trying to reach him. "Hot date later?" Chuck asked in jest, never taking his eyes off Nate.

"Ha—yeah right. I just have a lot of business stuff going on right now. I should be working tonight, but for you, I made an exception."

Nate's eyes were shifty, he noticed. A true tell for a bad liar. "I'm honored, but if you've got work to do, do it. I'm not going anywhere." Chuck leaned back casually in the booth and nursed his beer. Normally he'd opt for getting as drunk as possible, but being alert tonight was providing him with far too much insight and he hated to waste such a golden opportunity.

He watched Nate fight off a grin as he responded to his millionth text message of the night. Chuck did a lot of business, but work usually never resulted in looks like that. He'd have to figure out what exactly his old buddy was up to. Or perhaps in this case, whom.

Blair and Serena appeared at the table with a tray of drinks. "You know, they have people here that serve those," Chuck reminded them. "On second thought, I'm in a bar where they don't even serve a decent scotch. Give it," he gestured to one of the shot glasses. "Thanks," he winked when Serena handed him the glass. "Blair—shot?"

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Nate asked quietly. Blair nodded and they stood a few feet away from the table.

Chuck and Serena clinked glasses and he kept his eyes on the "lovebirds" as he downed the tequila. Blair was pouting and arguing with Nate and he had a strange, hangdog expression plastered on his face. "Stop acting like a child," he heard Nate say. Chuck raised an eyebrow and looked at Serena. "What's that about?"

"No idea. Shh—here they come."

"I'm really sorry guys, but I have to get back to the office," Nate announced. Blair sat down in the booth across from Chuck and lined up three shots in front of her. "Can you please make sure she gets home okay?"

Very interesting indeed. "Sure," Chuck agreed.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said softly to Blair and kissed her on the cheek.

"See ya. Bye," Blair said flippantly, waving him off.

Chuck glanced up just as Nate rolled his eyes and walked away. _What the fuck is going on here?_ "Hoarding all the shots, Blair?" he asked playfully.

"Yup. And I dare you to try and stop me," she spat viciously. One by one, she drained the tequila from the glasses, grimacing as she reached for a lemon slice and sucked on it.

"Dan's calling me," she whispered to Chuck. "I'll be right back. Hey baby," she purred into the phone, walking towards the bathrooms.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No." She absently played with a coaster on the table. "I'd rather just drink and dance." Her eyes lifted slightly and met his. "That okay with you?"

Chuck shrugged. "Whatever you want to do, Waldorf."

* * *

Two hours later, the threesome spilled out of the club onto the city sidewalk and waited for Chuck's driver. Serena and Blair had continued to drink and dance the night away, while Chuck kept control of all his faculties, simply humoring himself by talking with the drunks. The evening had taken a turn in the positive direction. The more Blair drank, the happier she got, which suited the group just fine.

"I need a cab," Serena slurred. "Gotta go to Brooklyn." She looked around but didn't see one. "Chuuuuck. Cab. Please."

"She just wants to screw Cabbage Patch," Blair said loudly, then broke into a fit of giggles.

"Okay. Blair, stay," he ordered, smirking when she saluted him. "Serena, here's a cab. Come on," he said, pulling her towards the yellow car.

"Ooh, a cab. YAY! Thank you Buck Chass."

"Get in the car, Van der Woodsen." He shoved her gently down into the car and told the driver to head to Brooklyn. He shook his head and laughed when Serena kissed the glass and waved goodbye. Turning, he found Blair resting against a lamppost. His limo pulled up at the same time. "Waldorf, our ride's here."

Blair staggered on unsteady legs over towards the long, black car and swayed. Chuck grabbed her so she wouldn't face plant the sidewalk. "Easy, I've got you." Her little hands fisted in the front of his shirt and her eyes, cloudy and unfocused rose to look into his. She blinked slowly, studying him intently. The smile flirted with his lips as he held the drunk in his arms.

"Chuck," she grinned.

"Yes?"

She leaned forward and buried her nose into the fabric of his shirt. "Mmm—you smell so good. Sexy," she added loudly.

_Christ._ He needed to get her into the limo before this ended up on Gossip Girl. It still boggled his mind that at 23 he still had to worry about that stupid shit. "Thank you, Waldorf. Let's get in the car now."

"'Kay," she shrugged and turned when he opened the door. Leaning down, s he crawled into the limo and across the back seat.

He watched her crawl across the back seat and when he caught a peek of what she had on underneath her dress, the familiar heat sparked low in his gut. _Bad idea, moron._ Chuck climbed into the limo after her and sat against the door, trying to distance himself from Blair. She was watching him, he could feel the heat of her stare. He angled his head towards her and found her smiling at him. "What?" he asked, fighting a smile of his own.

"You're so far away," she said playfully, kicking off her heels.

"Yes," he responded. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked, changing the subject.

Blair pondered this question long and hard as though she was trying to work out a formula for quantum physics. "I guess. It could have been better though."

Chuck laughed softly. "How so?"

"Mmm—" she hummed, tapping her finger against her lips, still staring at him. "Maybe if it had just been you and me tonight."

"It's just us now," he said without thinking. _Shut the fuck up, brainless. _

Blair grinned again, this time like the cat that swallowed the cream covered canary. "That's true," she purred. Shifting to her knees, she inched across the seat towards him. Her finger reached out and traced the angles of his jaw. "Hi, stranger," she whispered.

Warning bells sounded in his head. This was definitely not a good idea. "Blair," he murmured. "What are you doing?"

"Depends," she purred again. "What do you want me to do?"

_Everything._ "Nothing. I'd really like you to go back and sit on your side." She giggled then, the bleary drunk smile stretching slowly across her face. Her big doe eyes smiled into his and she shook her head.

"Liar."

She made a point. He was lying, yet he still wasn't going to do anything. But if she didn't quit looking at him and distance herself, he wasn't going to be able to think much longer. Her fingers threaded into his hair, running through all of his residual feelings for her. _Shit._ "Blair. Stop." His gaze fell to her lips when she captured her pouty bottom lip between her teeth and shook her head. _I'm screwed._ "I'm serious," he said sternly. His words of warning only served to encourage her. Like a vixen, she crawled effortlessly into his lap and straddled him. "Fuck," he whispered sharply.

"Yes," she laughed. "That is exactly what we should do." She buried her face into his neck, planting kisses there.

_Oh no. No, no, no, no. No. _His eyes rolled back into his head as her mouth worked his neck. He balled his hands into fists and kept them at his sides, determined not to touch her. "You need to stop," he said meekly.

Blair raised her head and looked at him, a coy smile on her lips. "Why?" she asked quietly as her fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt.

Chuck grabbed her left hand and held it in front of her face. "That's reason number one."

She focused on the ring momentarily and reached for her purse. Removing the ring, she placed it safely in her purse and tossed it behind her. "All gone."

"No, not all gone. Just because you remove your ring doesn't make you any less engaged, Blair."

Brushing the hair out of her face, she pouted. "So?"

"So?" he nearly squeaked. "So you are engaged to Nate. Ring a bell?"

"What the hell do you think Nate's doing? I know you're not dumb enough to buy his work excuse."

No, he wasn't dumb enough to believe that. "Then why are you marrying him?" His words reverberated through the car and hung heavily between them.

"I don't want to talk. I just need to feel. Make me feel, Chuck," she whispered against his lips before kissing him forcefully.

His blood swam south and his dick betrayed him by going hard. This was bad. Very, very bad. Groaning involuntarily, his hands fisted in her hair when her clever tongue darted into his mouth. Why did his Achilles' heel have to be Blair and the back of a limo? Their hungry mouths devoured each other and he was sinking fast and deep. Blair pressed herself intimately against his erection and broke the kiss to growl at him. The fog cleared in his brain. Not only was Blair engaged, she was wasted. And he was an asshole. "We can't do this," he managed, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Don't you want me?" she asked earnestly, her eyes doe-like again.

The sound he made was completely inarticulate. "I think you can feel that I want you, Blair. But you're drunk. And engaged. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"You're not," she insisted. "I want you so much. Please."

"No. We'd both end up hating me in the morning. I bet you never thought you'd see the day Chuck Bass grew a conscience, huh?" he asked, hoping to insert some levity into the situation. Blissfully, the car pulled to a slow stop and he saw they were outside her building. _Thank God._ "You're home," he said softly.

"Come up with me. I'll change your mind."

"I know you would," he murmured. "That's why I'm staying here. Goodnight, Blair."

Blair heaved a heavy sigh of frustration and removed herself from his lap, fumbling for her shoes and purse. Before she opened the door, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and dragged his mouth to hers. She pulled back, leaving him dazed. "You won't be able to resist me for long, Chuck Bass," she warned. With a sassy smile, she flounced out of the limo and into her building.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm sorry that it took so long to get this next chapter out. Real life got in the way and my muse was also being stubborn. Thanks to all who read and review. I appreciate it more than you know. A HUGE thank you to Lynnie for all of her help with this. And to Kathy for being awesome. MWAH!

* * *

**CH. 13**

_Now that I have loved so purely and deeply,  
I have realized how lonely I really am_

"_I don't want to talk. I just need to feel. Make me feel, Chuck," she whispered against his lips before kissing him forcefully. She felt the kiss from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. The tingles. The butterflies. That was what she'd been missing. His hands may have been resisting her, but his lips more than made up for it. That old familiar heat, the one that only he could spark, had returned and flushed over her entire body. All with a single kiss. _

"_Come up with me. I'll change your mind," she purred. She silently pleaded with her eyes. Oh, the things she would do to him, have him do to her, sent her mind reeling. But his answer, unfortunately, was no. _

_After leaving him with a mind-blowing kiss that she hoped riled him up as much as it did her, she tossed a smile at him. "You won't be able to resist me for long, Chuck Bass." _

Blair stirred slowly, nudging up the sleep mask on her forehead. The harsh morning light filtering in through the curtains made contact with her retinas and she hissed sharply, groping for the mask to shield her burning eyes. Her mouth felt like cotton and the pounding in her head was a loud, cruel tattoo. _God, how much did I drink?_ Groaning, she snuggled deeper under the covers and silently prayed for relief.

Her thoughts shifted to Chuck and the dream she had just before she woke. It seemed so real. Had they kissed last night? Did she initiate it? With her luck, the answer was mostly like yes to both.

Unable to stand the dry mouth and throbbing head any longer, she kicked off her covers and stumbled groggily to the bathroom for water and some Advil. Finding and fumbling with both, she headed back to the comfort of her bed and pulled the covers over her face. Her cell phone, annoyingly loud, rang on the night stand. She groped blindly for it; the caller ID reading _Nate_. "Ugh. So not in the mood for that conversation," she groaned, sending the call to voicemail and tossing the phone haphazardly onto her bed. She fluffed a pillow and snuggled into it, hoping for sleep to find her quickly. Her cell phone chimed with a new text message. With a huff, she flipped it open to discover a Gossip Girl blast.

**GG: Good morning, Upper East Siders. Last night was a hot one on the town for some of our favorite residents. Sunshine250 sent us a picture of our very own Chuck Bass leaving a club with two very intoxicated ladies. While this sounds par for the course for the Bass, the two beauties were none other than Serena Van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf. Prince Nate evidently left the scene early and left his best friend to tend to his fiancée and former crush. C very chivalrously put S into a Brooklyn bound cab while he and B got into his limo and headed for her place. Oh, if those limo walls could talk—what would they say, B? How about a little hair of the dog for that hangover? You know you love me. XOXO!**

"Great," she grumbled and tossed her phone on her bed, flopping back against the pillows. "Why me?" Her eyes grew heavy and just as she was teetering on the edge of sleep, her phone chirped, disturbing her yet again. _Jesus. _"What?" she barked into the receiver. The low, familiar chuckle on the other end had her shooting upright and rubbing her tired eyes to clear them.

"Rough morning?" Chuck asked roguishly.

Blair swallowed hard. Her embarrassment over last night crept up on her and flushed her skin. "Chuck. What can I do for you?"

"Well, that's a loaded question, Waldorf."

"Oh, shut up," she snapped acerbically, regretting it immediately when her head pounded painfully.

Chuck laughed again. "I just called to see how you were feeling today. You were really going after it last night."

"What?" she squeaked, mortified.

He waited a beat. "The booze, Blair."

_Right_. "I've—felt better to be honest. So, um, on a scale of one to ten, how embarrassed should I be?"

"Over what?" he casually asked.

Blair rolled her eyes. He knew goddamn well what. "Chuck—" She heard him clear his throat and there was a very pregnant pause on the line.

"No need to be embarrassed. I can't help it that I was born this ridiculously good looking," he retorted easily.

She laughed despite her better judgment. "I see your ego's fully intact this morning."

"Always. Plans for today?" he inquired.

"Sleeping off this hangover," she said meekly and rubbed her temple. "Then Nate and I get to have dinner with my mother and his parents." The thought alone had her back going up.

"That sounds—like no fun at all," he decided.

She smiled wryly. He was right on the money. "I wouldn't say I'm really looking forward to it," she admitted. "Was there something else you wanted or did you just call to torture me?"

"That hurts, Waldorf," he drawled. "But, no ulterior motive. I just wanted to check on you. I also saw the Gossip Girl blast—I hope that doesn't cause problems."

Blair felt her lips twitch upward again. He could be very sweet when he wanted to be. "It won't, but thanks for the concern. I mean that," she said sincerely. "If you don't mind, I really just want to go back to sleep for awhile."

"Sure. Feel better, Waldorf. I'll just, I'll just talk to you soon. Bye."

"Goodbye, Chuck," she said softly and closed her phone. Shielding her eyes once more behind the mask, she buried herself deep within the confines of her bed and turned off all thoughts, begging for sleep.

* * *

Blair stood and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles from her skirt when the doorbell sounded. Taking a few calming breaths, she opened the door for Nate.

"Hi," he smiled. "You look great."

He hadn't even looked at her and she fought the strong urge to roll her eyes. Instead she gave him a thin, tight smile.

Nate saw the odd expression flicker across her features and furrowed his brow. "What's wrong, Blair?"

She scoffed at the idiocy of his question and shook her head, walking through the apartment to retrieve her coat and purse. "You can't possibly be serious with that question, Nate."

Confused, he closed the door and entered the apartment. "Is this about last night?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and watched her.

_Well, look who finally caught a clue. _"That's a start," she answered icily.

He sighed, exasperated. "I told you I had to work."

"Oh, I know what you told me," she said calmly, slipping her arms into her coat. "How stupid do you think I am, Archibald? Do you get a huge kick out of playing me for a fool?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied.

Blair fixed a heated stare in his direction as the pent up anger surged through her veins. "Bullshit."

"If you have something to say, Blair, just say it. What is it you're accusing me of?"

"Are you really that daft? I know our situation is unique, Nate, but we're not even married yet and you can't even be bothered to hide the fact that you're cheating." His face was unreadable, she noticed, save for a flicker of _something _in his eyes.

"That is completely ridiculous. Blair, I'm not cheating on you," he countered adamantly. Rising from the couch, he went to her.

"Right. And I'm the Queen of England. Get away from me," she spat when stood too close. How could he lie like that? He obviously didn't remember who he was dealing with. She wasn't the same naïve girl she'd been at sixteen.

"Blair," he began, "I work all the time. ALL the time. Ask my dad if you don't believe me."

She laughed mirthlessly. "Yes, I'm sure the Captain would really sell you out. Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Nate. All those business trips you leave for on Saturday, late night meetings, leaving a club late Friday night to go back to the office—come the fuck on."

He paced back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. "I've. Been. WORKING," he yelled, making her flinch. "I'm sorry," he softened and reached out to touch her face. His face fell when she slapped it away. "Blair, I am not cheating on you—I swear."

Nate was unbelievable. Did he honestly expect her to eat up this malarkey? Years of upbringing allowed her to keep her features stoic when she wanted to scream and cry and hit. "Well, I don't believe you," she replied evenly.

"Jesus Christ!" Nate threw his hands in the air wildly. "What is it going to take for you to believe me?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Fine," he sighed, defeated. "If you're not going to tell me how to fix this, then we really should get going."

"Yes, it would be tragic to be late to dinner with my future my mother and future in-laws.," she clipped sarcastically.

"Blair—" he sighed.

"Don't worry," she interrupted, "I'll smile the right smile and say all the right things just like I was raised to." Her eyes burned, but she wouldn't cry. She refused. Instead she grabbed her purse and followed Nate out the door, wondering how in the hell she'd let her life get to this point.

* * *

Janine, the Archibald's maid, opened the door and ushered them into the foyer. She took their coats and scurried away as the Captain seldom preferred for the hired help to be seen any longer than was absolutely necessary. Blair stiffened her spine when Anne and the Captain emerged from the den to greet the young couple with wide, plastic smiles pasted firmly in place.

"Nate, Blair," the Captain enthused. "Wonderful to see you both." He shook hands with his son and placed a chaste kiss on Blair's cheek.

Anne followed suit and kissed the air on both sides of Blair's face. "Oh, Howie, look at them," she gushed, returning to her husband's side. "Aren't they a picture? You two are going to make the loveliest bride and groom the Upper East Side has ever seen. Don't you agree?" She beamed up at her husband who smiled broadly back at them. Blair figured they must've started drinking hours ago.

"Indeed. Please come in. Blair, your mother is already here."

"Great," she responded tightly. When Nate's hand came to the small of her back to guide her towards the den, she shrugged it off. Eleanor rose gracefully from her chair when they entered the warmly lit room. Blair offered her a slight smile and remained stationary as her mother gave her appearance the once-over like she always did. The criticism was evident in her mother's eyes and it was only a matter of seconds before the critique was made audible for the whole room to hear. She sighed inwardly and prepared herself for the blow.

"Blair, darling. Nathaniel," Eleanor greeted, her voice smooth as silk. She glided forward to bridge the gap between them. "Interesting choice in outfits, Blair, really," she whispered bitingly, kissing her cheek. "You really should watch the calories. June is just around the corner." Clucking her tongue, she lifted the flute of champagne to her lips and sipped.

_What a wonderful thing to say to a former bulimic, Mother, she thought dryly. _Blair remained mute and hoped like hell that this dinner would go quickly. She was already on the verge of suffocation.

"Dinner is served," Anne announced cheerfully.

Half the meal was spent listening to Nate and the Captain drone on and on about business with interjections here and there from Eleanor. Anne smiled, the ever dutiful wife, while Blair remained silent and alternated taking bites of food with pushing it around idly on the bone china. The plates were cleared and they waited for dessert to be served, which she had every intention of eating just to spite her mother. She mentally calculated another forty-five minutes until she was free.

"Enough about business," the Captain said. "What did you two do last night?"

Blair straightened in her chair as thoughts of Chuck's lips pressed against hers flashed in her mind. She cleared the frog in her throat and sipped her wine. Luckily, Nate spoke up first.

"We went to a club with Serena and Chuck," Nate offered.

"Is Chuck visiting from Tokyo then?" Anne inquired, looking nervously towards her husband.

"Um, no, he moved back a couple of weeks ago I believe," he answered.

Blair smiled appreciatively when the dessert was placed in front of her. As soon as Chuck's name was mentioned, she could feel the waves of disdain coming from her mother. The situation should have been hilarious. Chuck had been a bone of contention between them for years and it would have been funny tonight if she wasn't absolutely positive that she'd receive a legendary Eleanor Waldorf lecture once dinner concluded. Taking a healthy bite of the chocolate torte, Blair met her mother's eyes and smiled tartly. Lecture or not, she decided that it was still a tiny bit funny.

"Well—how, how wonderful," Anne managed, gulping her wine.

Once the meal was finished, the group headed towards the den for an after dinner drink. Blair heard the click-clack of her mother's heels on the marble behind her and felt her ice cold hand grip her arm tightly. She stopped and turned. "What is it, Mother?" she asked.

"I'd like a word with you."

"Of course," Blair managed a smile and followed her into the sitting room. She chose to remain standing and folded her hands in front of her. "What's on your mind?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Did you know that Charles was moving back?"

"No, I did not," she answered truthfully. "You really want to have a conversation about Chuck? Mother, I thought you didn't even like him."

Eleanor's eyes flashed furiously. "Don't get smart with me, young lady," she said through gritted teeth. "How worried do I need to be now that he is back?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," she said innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. Is he going to ruin everything?"

"Ruin what, Mother? My loving relationship with dear Nathaniel?" Blair asked bitingly.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I swear to God!"

"Calm down before you have a stroke," she snipped, smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do I need to remind you what this marriage to Nate means for our family? To the Archibalds? Our reputations?" she asked, her voice taking on a dangerous edge.

"There's no need when you remind me every chance you get, Mother," she replied calmly. "I haven't forgotten what I agreed to." She noticed her mother's shoulders relax considerably.

"Good. I'm very glad to hear it."

"But just so you know, Nate's already cheating on me," she spat. "Is this everything and more that you hoped for your little girl?" The room was starting to spin. Or it could very well have been her head as the anger surged through her body at an alarmingly fast pace.

"We've discussed this, Blair. It won't be forever. Don't be so dramatic."

"I think I've had enough for the evening. Goodnight, Mother." Blair stalked out of the room, determined to get away far and fast. She entered the den and the men stood to greet her. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut tonight short. Thank you for a lovely dinner, Anne," she smiled warmly.

"Of course, dear."

Nate walked her to the door and helped her into her coat. "Are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?"

"No—on both counts. I need to be alone for awhile. You can stay here and deal with…_them_ and this horrible sham they've forced us into."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"That makes two of us," she said sadly as she opened the door and stepped out into the cool night.

* * *

Chuck opened the door and came face to face with Blair. The smirk and witty remark quickly fell from his lips when he got a better look at her and the sad expression marking her features. Something definitely wasn't right. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Blair's face scrunched up and the tears fell freely as soon as the words were out of his mouth. If it was wrong to come here, she didn't care. Instead, she took two huge steps towards him and wrapped her arms fiercely around his middle. "My life is mess," she sobbed.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I'm sorry I took so long updating this. You might understand after you read why this one was difficult for me. A HUGE thank you to Lynne and Kathy. Without you, I might be completely insane. ;) Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**

* * *

**

**CH. 14**

He opened the door to her moments after she knocked. She wasn't entirely sure how she'd even made it to The Palace in the first place; she must've been flying on autopilot. The last thing she remembered was leaving the Archibald residence and getting into a cab. Now here she was, standing outside suite 1812 staring at Chuck, the concern evident on his handsome, chiseled face. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. Blair felt her face crumple at his gentle words, tears beginning to stream down her face. She bridged the gap between them and wrapped her arms securely around him; seeking comfort in the arms of the last man she should've sought out. "My life is mess," she sobbed into his shirt.

Chuck's brows drew together, confused as to what could possibly have her so upset. Instinctively, he folded his arms around her, lightly rubbing her back. "Shh," he whispered soothingly against her hair. He hated seeing her like this, knowing how much she hated to cry. Whatever had caused her to show up teary on his doorstep must have been bad. "Blair—it's okay. It's okay." He continued murmuring words of comfort as her tiny body, wracked with sobs, shook violently in his embrace.

The familiar combo of her shampoo and perfume was completely intoxicating, as was the familiar feeling of holding her against his body. Cursing himself the instant those thoughts entered his brain, he forced himself to focus on the situation at hand. Blair. Tears. Upset. There was absolutely no room for thoughts of any other nature.

Blair felt like her world was completely spinning off its axis until the moment his strong arms had enveloped her. Now she felt safe, protected…like being in this room with this man could absolve her of every last problem weighing on her mind. Her sobs gradually subsided and she leaned back a little, mildly horrified seeing the tear stains and smears of mascara on his shirt. "Shit, I ruined your shirt," she sniffled, studying the pattern on the rug. "I'm sorry."

There was a tug at his heartstrings. Here she was, falling apart, and she was worried about a shirt. Blair Waldorf was a lot softer than she or anyone else realized. Chuck placed a finger under her chin and tipped her head up until her watery gaze met his. "I don't give a damn about my shirt," he assured her. "Come in and talk to me. We'll figure it out, okay?"

She nodded lightly, her skin burning from his touch, and stepped inside the suite. "I need to fix my face," she mumbled, clutching her purse and heading towards the bathroom.

"Never been anything wrong with that face of yours," he replied casually, shooting her a cocky grin.

Blair laughed thinly and shook her head. "Fix me a martini, will you?" she sniffled again and swiped her tears away with the back of her hand as she disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Once she was safely tucked away in the confines of the bathroom, she placed a shaky hand to her stomach in a vain attempt to calm whatever twisted and fluttered inside. Her life was fucked up from everything with her mother to Nate's cheating to the sham of a relationship and impending wedding and yet she was still getting goddamn butterflies in her tummy from hugging Chuck Bass. Inhaling deeply, she lifted her chocolate gaze to the mirror and gasped at the horrifying image reflecting in the gilded glass. She knew it was silly to be embarrassed, he had, in fact, seen her worse than this before. But embarrassed was how she felt. She decided she'd rather be embarrassed than worry about the creatures flitting around inside her. Blair grabbed a few tissues and gently wiped away the dark smudges until she satisfied with her appearance.

A few more deep, cleansing breaths were necessary before she would be ready to exit the haven of solitude and tell him her troubles. He wouldn't judge her—at least she didn't think he would—but regardless, it was going to be a difficult conversation. The whole thing was so absurd, but if she didn't tell someone, she was likely to implode. After one last cursory glance into the mirror, she smoothed her hair behind her ears with shaky hands and opened the door.

Chuck's head lifted at the sound of the door squeaking open. He shook the cocktail he was fixing vigorously around in the stainless steel shaker, studying her as she approached the bar and slid effortlessly onto a stool. They held the stare for a moment until she cleared her throat and suddenly became very interested in her manicure. Chuck pressed his lips together, not wanting to pry just yet, and poured her libation of choice into a glass. He then skewered two olives and dropped them in the chilled drink, sliding the glass over to her.

"Thank you," she said softly, her voice not quite as strong as she'd hoped it would be. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a healthy sip. "Mmm," she sighed, savoring the beverage. "I think maybe you missed your calling," she teased, raising her glass to him.

He chuckled and poured three fingers of scotch neatly into a crystal tumbler. "Why thank you, Waldorf. If the corporate world becomes too much for me, I'll hop behind the bar at Victrola. Good to know I have options now," he replied easily, slowly sipping the amber liquid.

Blair smiled genuinely now, the ease of their banter distracting her from the true reason she wound up at 1812 in the first place. She took another gulp of her martini, still holding her gaze to his. His eyes were dark tonight, inquisitive. She half wondered if she'd need to say anything at all since he'd always been able to read her like a book, see her deepest thoughts and desires buried in the confines of her soul. What once had been a cherished wonderment between them now only served to unnerve her since they were no longer together. "I'm not keeping you from your plans tonight am I?" she asked, the possibility suddenly dawning on her that he could very well have been on his way out for the evening.

Chuck's lips twitched into something of a grin. "I'm exactly where I want to be, Blair," he murmured deeply.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded. "I hate my mother," she blurted suddenly.

He did grin at that. "Something we have in common. I hate your mother, too." He hated Eleanor for the way she treated her daughter, constantly belittling her, making her doubt her self-worth. Eleanor Waldorf was no fan of his, but the feeling was certainly mutual.

Blair laughed dryly. "She nearly had a stroke tonight when she heard you'd moved back. Her eyes got all scary and I swear I saw a vein throbbing in her forehead."

Chuck smirked into his glass as he finished off his scotch. "What happened tonight at dinner? Did you wear the wrong skirt again?" he asked knowingly.

It was eerie how accurately on point his statement was. "Of course I did. I could show up draped head to toe in her designs, but I wouldn't do them justice, you know how she is. Then, she had the gall to tell me to watch the calories because June is just around the corner."

"Bitch," he muttered, pouring another glass of scotch. "What'd you do?"

She smiled wickedly at the memory of her mother's face. "I polished off my entire chocolate torte right in front of her, smiling happily in her direction the whole time."

He snorted out a laugh and raised his glass to her. "Good girl." Chuck studied her again for a moment, hoping that long buried habits hadn't resurfaced. "Blair, you're beautiful. Don't take anything your mother says to heart."

The words flowed effortlessly off his tongue, but she knew he meant what he said. Rarely did he ever say anything he didn't mean. But knowing him the way she did, she could hear the unspoken questions behind his statement. "I don't. And I haven't had that problem since I was eighteen," she assured him.

Chuck blinked and nodded silently, relief flooding through him. "I'm glad to hear that. What else is on your mind? I know Eleanor gets to you, but something tells me that is the least of your problems right now."

"You know me too well," she muttered, studying the rim of her glass.

"Isn't that why you came here to talk?" he inquired, skirting around the bar to sit on the vacant stool next to her.

Blair shrugged helplessly and continued to stare down at the bar. She didn't know where to start. A few more breaths helped steel her nerve. "Nate's cheating on me. I confronted him tonight and he vehemently denied it. I don't have hard evidence, but I'm not stupid."

The twitching in his jaw was back. He could kill that son of a bitch, best friend or not, for putting that look in her eyes. "They why are you marrying him?" he spat more harshly than he'd intended.

"It's complicated, Chuck," she cried, whipping her head around to face him.

"Then explain it," he urged. "I want to help, but I can't unless I know what's going on. Though I'm not sure I get why you'd want to stay with him if he's cheating on you before you're even married. That's not you."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not the same person I was before! Besides, I don't have a choice. Nate and I have to get married."

"Why the hell for?" he asked, growing agitated. "You're obviously not pregnant since you were drinking like a fish last night. If it's not that, then why the hell do you have to get married? Did Eleanor and the Captain force you into an arranged marriage?" he asked sarcastically.

She froze on the spot, eyes wide as saucers, the words lodging in her throat as she stared at him. His eyes narrowed and she braced herself for oncoming outburst.

"Bullshit," he said quietly. When she didn't jump to deny it, he felt the sickness churn darkly inside. "What the fuck, Blair? An arranged marriage? This is New York not New Delhi. Nor is it the 18th fucking century."

"I know, okay! I know how ridiculous it sounds!"

"Do you?" he asked incredulously, raking a hand through his hair.

"There's a lot you don't know, Chuck," she snapped, pushing to her feet in order to pace the room. The words were out. She couldn't believe she'd actually uttered them to another person besides the players involved. Her chest felt tight and the tears threatened to resurface.

Chuck moved quickly to block her path and she ran right into him. His hands cupped her elbows, steadying her. "I'm listening," he said, softening. Bullying her wasn't going to get him anywhere, but in his wildest dreams he'd never have expected this scenario. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Has take three with Nate been a complete sham the entire time? Did they force the two of you together?" Once the words were out of his mouth, he half hoped there was some truth in them. As messed up as the situation Blair had gotten herself into was, the thought that she didn't have a choice about being with Nate filled him with something akin to happiness, satisfaction, and maybe even hope, that she hadn't _chosen _to be with him. Those feelings were quickly dashed when she shook her head no.

"No, not at first," she said meekly. She saw a dangerous gleam flash quickly in his eyes before he masked it. Clearing her throat, she extracted herself from his hold and continued to pace the room. "I was devastated after—after we broke up," she uttered softly, the sadness from old wounds washing over her. "That last semester of school I forced myself not to dwell on it and instead channeled those feelings towards something else." She chanced a look in his direction and saw him watching her intently with a sober expression upon his face. "I made the dean's list that semester," she said with a lopsided smile that quickly vanished.

She sighed heavily before speaking again. "After graduation, I holed myself up in the Hamptons with Serena. She and Cabbage Patch decided to be on-again so she ditched me." Blair laughed humorlessly, the nerves piling up inside the closer she got to revealing the whole truth to the former love of her life. She paced a little more and took a deep breath before continuing. "I went out one night and ran into Nate. He had the same devastated look on his face that I'd been sporting for weeks. It turns out that he and Brynn broke up and he wasn't handling it well at all. So, we commiserated over some drinks and started hanging out. It was—I don't know—easy to be around him; we understood each other's pain and we didn't have any expectations for more. We really were just friendly, but everyone of course read too much into it." Pausing again, she turned her head away from him, as the guilt twisted in her gut. "The Fourth of July rolled around where we had entirely too much to drink and well—"

"I get the picture," he snapped, not wanting to hear the details. It annoyed the shit out of him that he was jealous. He lost that right when they broke up.

"Then we were just sort of together after that. We never talked about it really or tried to define what we were; things just sort of evolved on their own. Once we were back in the city, our picture wound up in _Page Six_ after we'd had dinner together one night. Eleanor and Anne were beside themselves with joy. Nate and I just ignored them and went about our business." Blair stopped pacing and turned to face Chuck. His face was unreadable, but anger and, she was almost positive, jealousy swirled around in his dark eyes. The fact that he was jealous gave her a tiny, inexplicable thrill.

"How did you go from there to an arranged marriage?" he clipped.

Blair buried her face in her hands and muffled a scream. "Ugh, stop calling it that, it sounds so preposterous."

"It sounds preposterous because it is, Blair," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. The more he heard of this story, the more pissed off he became. He was pissed off at Eleanor and the Archibalds for their involvement; he was pissed off at Nate for being there when he wasn't; he was pissed at her for getting into this fucking mess, but most of all he was pissed at himself for not fighting for her when he had the chance. Had he done that, things might be very, very different right now.

She sighed heavily and tried to find the right words to explain. "You know how important wealth and social standing are to us, in our world. Not to mention the weight of "old money." You're new money, but richer than God, so it never touched you. But to my family and Nate's—it's _everything_," her coffee-colored eyes pleaded with him to understand. "My mother's company had some troubles last year—a few bad business deals and the entire company was on the brink of folding. The Captain was also in over his head with trouble and debt at the company. The Vanderbilt family wasn't very happy to say the least," she added, pursing her lips and brushing the chestnut locks out of her eyes. Anyway, rumors started flying around that the Waldorfs and the Archibalds were circling the drain, socially and financially, and the Captain, in a last ditch effort to save himself with the Vanderbilts, came up with the idea to take my mother's company public."

Chuck sort of understood where she was coming from. He knew that the Waldorf name had already suffered after her father ran off with Roman, and this latest scandal probably would have been the final nail in the coffin for them. But just because he understood it didn't mean he liked it. "I get the business stuff, but where does your _marriage_ come into play?" he asked harshly, silently cursing himself for being so brash and unfeeling towards her.

Blair whirled around, her eyes heatedly boring into him. "I'm _trying_ to explain it to you. Do you think this is easy for me?" she cried, exasperatedly throwing up her hands.

Chuck removed his hands from his pockets and raked them through his hair, frustrated. He wasn't being fair. "No, and I'm sorry."

"Anne's father wasn't sure that partnering the businesses was enough to undo everything that had tarnished our reputations. He knew that Nate and I had been seeing each other and thought it would be a good idea if we got married ; unite both family and money—a show of solidarity if you will."

"And you just willingly agreed to this arrangement?" he asked, incredulous. The Blair Waldorf he used to know would never have agreed to something like this in a million years.

"No!" she cried. "God, Chuck, what do you take me for? I was completely gob smacked when the idea was suggested and I quickly realized they weren't joking. Nate and I both refused at first."

"At first," he muttered, and then shut his mouth at her murderous stare.

"After many discussions between us, we came to the conclusion that it was our responsibility to help our families, so we agreed—albeit begrudgingly."

"That's admirable, Blair, really it is, but you and Nate are not responsible for getting your families out of this mess they created—neither of you are."

Her eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at him. "Really, Chuck? Do you _really_ want to get into it over fulfilling familial obligations? Those who live in glass houses…" she trailed off as she stalked to the bar for another drink. Her skin flushed hotly, blood boiling beneath her skin. She was mortified and angry. He _was_ judging her, mocking her even, over what had been an extremely difficult decision. Bypassing the gin, she grabbed the decanter of single malt scotch and poured a healthy portion into a glass. Downing it, the amber liquid burned a harsh trail and settled warmly in her belly. The lump was back in her throat threatening to choke her while tears stung sharply behind her eyes. _Dammit._ Once again she buried her face in her hands and rested her elbows on the bar.

Chuck sighed quietly as he watched her begin to fall apart at the seams. It was a fine mess she'd gotten herself into, but he had no right to judge her. She'd come to him, confessed her secret in confidence, and he'd all but kicked her while she was down. He padded over to the bar and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Blair stiffened and began to struggle in his grasp. "I'm sorry—I'm an asshole," he murmured in her ear.

"Get your hands off me!" she ordered, fighting to get free. She found herself able to turn around so they were now facing each other, their bodies pressed closely together. "Dammit, I said let me go," her voice growing thick and tight with tears.

"No," he whispered, his hands loosening their hold on her arms. "I'm sorry," he repeated." She refused to look at him as the tears began to stream silently down her porcelain face. "You trusted me with your secret that wasn't easy to tell and I basically mocked you. That wasn't fair."

Blair sniffled and lifted her chin, her eyes meeting his. "Please, Chuck, just let go of me," she begged.

He shook his head and brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I can't. Not when you're so upset," he whispered softly. "I want to help you, Blair. Let me."

His eyes were lighter now, softer, and staring at her so earnestly that it warmed her insides much like the scotch she just ingested. _I want to help you, Blair. Let me._ The words rang loudly in her ears. There was really only one thing she could think of that could possibly make her feel better, or at the very least make her temporarily forget the wealth of problems in her life. Rising to her tiptoes, she gently laid her mouth over his.

She felt him startle, kneading her arms in response, and it brought a small smile to her lips, her mood dramatically improved. Her eyes fluttered open and found his eyes boring into hers. He opened his mouth to speak, so she closed the gap between them again and kissed him into silence. The gentle kiss from before was gone and replaced by one filled with longing and urgency. Blair darted her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his and swallowed the groan he emitted in the back of his throat.

Chuck wondered how in the hell they'd ended up here again. He'd just wanted to comfort her, but this wasn't what he'd had in mind. All thoughts were quickly zapped from his brain when she moaned softly and fisted her tiny hands into his shirt, her fingers sliding between the buttons to meet his rapidly warming flesh. _Fuck_. His hands mindlessly wandered up to gently cup her face as he changed angles and plundered.

Desperately needing to be closer, she pressed herself flush against his solid frame and dug her fingers into his shoulders. Her head grew dizzy and her knees weak from the heady sensation of his lips ravaging her own. Once his fingers tangled savagely in her hair, she unraveled completely. "Mmm," she sighed when he caught her bottom lip between his teeth. Yes, this was the perfect distraction from her troubles.

His head was completely clouded with Blair Waldorf. Her lips, her scent, her sounds—her fingers, which were now making fast work of the buttons on shirt. _Shit._ He captured her lips once more, savoring the suppleness before doing what had to be done. Chuck untangled his fingers from her hair and placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her gently back. "What are we doing?" he asked on a ragged breath, his eyes blinking rapidly to clear them.

Blair's eyes sparkled devilishly up at him as she held on to his shoulders. "You have to ask?" she asked teasingly before seeking his lips again.

She'd flipped the switch from teary damsel to vixen in the blink of an eye and he hadn't seen it coming. Couldn't have seen it coming. _Fuck._ That perfect, pink, bow-shaped mouth was rapidly making him forget what was right and what was wrong. Chuck's hands traveled south and wrapped around her tiny waist, drawing her roughly against him as his mouth possessed hers in a heated fury. Tongues danced, teeth nipped, hands sought. God, he wanted her. It had been so long since he'd had her naked and writhing beneath him. He was teetering on the edge of insanity, and that is exactly what kissing Blair right now was. Pure, unadulterated insanity. If he didn't stop this now, he was going to throw any propriety he had out the goddamn window and take her on the bar. Chuck grunted and reluctantly pulled away, his breathing labored.

Blair nearly whimpered from the loss of contact with his mouth. She'd been whipped into a complete frenzy and wanted more. Always more.

His hands remained around her waist as he watched her eyes whisper open. He swallowed hard and dropped his hands. "Blair—" he began.

"I know," she whispered, reluctantly drawing her hands away from his chest. Her breath mixed with his as they were still so close. She sighed inwardly when he walked away from her to stand by the window.

"We can't keep doing this," he said quietly. He felt like scum. Even if her impending marriage was a sham, he had no business kissing her.

Blair stared at his back, knowing she should feel guilty, yet she didn't. But Chuck was closing off, so there was no use telling him that. "You're right," she murmured. She scanned the room for her purse and picked it up as she walked over to the window to stand beside him. Staring out into the New York night she reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Chuck looked down at their hands and then up at her face. "For what?" he asked quietly.

"For listening. As hard as it was to get the words out, I feel like an enormous weight has been lifted and I can breathe normally again."

He smiled thinly, glad he could provide _some_ relief to her in this fucked up mess. "Anytime," he murmured.

"So—I'm going to go," she said quickly, gesturing towards the door with her head.

"Goodnight, Blair," he said, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"Goodnight, Chuck," she replied, feeling the loss when he let go of her hand. She stared at him for a moment more and turned to leave. Once she was outside his suite, she leaned against the wall as the butterflies fluttered wildly within. God help her. She wanted Chuck Bass now as much as she ever did.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **This chapter is rated M. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to my girls for reading this through. You know who you are. ;)

**

* * *

CH. 15**

_You were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

She awoke suddenly when a bolt of lightning flashed brightly across the sky and the thunder clapped loudly outside her bedroom window; and for the better part of the last hour, she'd been tossing and turning hoping for sleep to befall her. Her mind was a noisy place, especially amid the stillness in middle of the night. Not that anyone could blame her, given the evening she'd had. Giving up on sleep for the time being, she slipped out of her comfortable sheets and grabbed a blanket from the chest at the foot of her bed. She padded over to the large window and watched the rain, snuggling into the soft, cozy cashmere throw and resting her head against the cool glass pane. The city was still bustling despite the hour and the dreary weather. The rain pattered against the window and cast a rainbow of colors that sparkled and shone in the lights below.

That ton of weight that had been sitting so heavily on her chest for the last few months had finally lifted after she'd confided in Chuck. So why the hell couldn't she sleep? Maybe it had to do with that cup of coffee she'd had before bed; maybe it was the rain pouring down outside; or perhaps it was the fact that her lips still tingled from his kiss. She seemed to be doing quite a bit of that lately—kissing Chuck Bass. It should have shamed her; kissing her ex-boyfriend when she was very much engaged to another man; even though their relationship was mostly pretend and he wasn't a man that would ever have her whole heart. No, she'd given her whole heart away years ago and had never gotten it back. Now the recipient of said heart was the one she kept turning to and couldn't keep her damn lips off of.

Blair curled up on the window seat and listened to the rain for awhile. It was a sound she loved and one that usually lulled her into a peaceful slumber. Tonight, however, the rain only served as a reminder of things from her past—things that had been long forgotten and had only recently started to resurface.

_She quickly ascended the last of the stairs leading to the rooftop terrace in her building and propped the door open, gulping in the fresh air of the mild summer night which was a welcomed change from the stifling air inside her mother's party. Blair hurried towards the railing and gripped it tightly, staring out over the city and its wondrous skyline. Tears pooled behind her eyes and she blinked them back, not wanting to cry over the same damn thing for the hundredth time. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed up the stair case and she heard the door squeak open, then slam shut. Whirling around, she saw Chuck approaching._

"_Chuck, dammit! Now the door's locked," she admonished, turning back to the railing and the view with a huff. _

_Chuck quirked a brow and held up his hands. "I come in peace," he said in an easy tone. He stepped closer and turned her around to face him. "Why do you let her do this to you?" His caressed her cheek softly with his hand and tilted her head up until he could look into her eyes._

"_To me? What about what she said to you?" she asked, concern lacing her words. "She's never going to accept us being together." _

_He laughed dryly. "Blair, I don't give a fuck what your mother thinks. I care that she upsets YOU, but whatever she thinks of me makes absolutely no difference in my life." _

_Blair sighed loudly, her lips forming into a perfect pout. "You don't even care that she was parading all of those young, single guys in my direction tonight?"_

_He smirked and his eyes danced wildly. "Are you kidding me? It was hilarious—I wasn't worried, Waldorf." Chuck smoothed back the hair that whipped wildly in the wind and rested his hands at the nape of her neck. He leaned in and brushed his lips warmly against her._

_When he pulled back, she smirked back at him. "No? Because I thought the blonde looked pretty good."_

"_Too bad we're locked up here otherwise you could go after him. My guess? You'd be bored senseless in five minutes and come running back to me."_

_She bit back the smile that threatened to beam across her face. Blair loved his playful moods and this one had instantly cheered her up to where she'd nearly forgotten why she was upset in the first place. "What makes you so sure?"_

_Chuck cocked his head to the side and sneered, "I'm Chuck Bass." Thunder rumbled in the distance and they both turned towards the sound. _

"_It's going to rain," she groaned. "Give me your phone so we can call someone to let us in." She held out her hand expectantly and quirked an eyebrow. When the look on his face mirrored hers, she sighed. "Please?"_

"_I would, Waldorf, but my battery died," he informed her. "Looks like we're stuck up here with the impending rain." When the first raindrops fell fat and heavy around them, he grinned. "Correction—we're stuck up here IN the rain," he said impishly._

_Her face fell and he chuckled at her. "Oh shut up, Chuck," she squeaked. She looked around for some sort of awning or anything that would provide temporary shelter from the storm—finding only a tiny eave high above the door that was sure to provide very little protection against the rain. It wasn't that she hated the rain, but she didn't want to damn well be stuck in it. She preferred to admire it from inside her comfy home. "Well, give me your jacket or something," she ordered, as she ran for what little cover she could find. "It's the least you can do since you got us into this mess in the first place."_

"_Me? I came up here looking for you because you were upset. I should earn major boyfriend points for that," he teased, seemingly unfazed by the rain pouring down on him. _

"_Fine," she said through gritted teeth. She took a calming breath and smiled slightly. "Let's just blame my mother."_

_Chuck's lips twitched. "Done. Feel better now?" he asked._

_Blair nodded, sweeping the wet hair that was now plastered to her forehead out of her eyes. "Except for being stuck in the fucking rain—yes." _

_He reached for her and splayed his hands on her hips, drawing her to him. "You look pretty damn sexy in the rain, Waldorf," he said in that low, nearly hushed tone of his that always made the heat pulse between her thighs. _

_There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as he stared down at her and a devilish smirk playing on his lips as the rain fell all around them. He was pretty fucking sexy himself, though she rarely wanted to just come right out and tell him so. His ego was big enough already. She relented a little and rested her palms on his strong shoulders. "Is that right?" she asked coquettishly._

"_Mmm," he agreed, his hands sneaking around to trace lines lightly up and down her back. "Why don't you kiss me in the rain, Waldorf?" he said softly. _

_Blair smiled as the giggle bubbled up in her throat. "Cheesy," she stated, running her hands through his hair. _

_Chuck's grin was naughty and fast. "Fine, fuck me in the rain then," he said deeply. _

"_Chuck Bass!" she scolded, her jaw dropping to the ground, though her insides had burst into flames at his suggestion._

_He leaned in, lips hovering dangerously close to her mouth and smirked again. "You love it," he murmured against her lips, his dark, whiskey colored eyes never leaving hers._

_The shiver ran from head to foot and her lips prickled excitedly under his heated breath. Desperate to kiss him, she angled her head and leaned in, annoyed when he pulled back playfully, just out of reach. She blinked the rain from her eyes and tried again with the same agonizing result. She groaned in frustration while he snickered, pleased with himself. "Stop teasing me, dammit," she commanded, fisting a hand in his hair as she dragged his mouth down to hers. He obliged, kissing her soundly. His lips were soft but demanding against hers and when she opened her mouth to him fully and his tongue circled lazily with hers, she sighed, content. _

_His mouth broke from hers and she whimpered from the sudden loss of contact. She groaned quickly when those clever lips she loved kissed and licked and nibbled a path along the curve of her jaw up to her earlobe. "I thought you liked it when I teased you," he rasped darkly in her ear, making her knees wobble and her head spin. Chuck brought his mouth around and captured hers in a fiery, soul-searing kiss as Blair fell back against the door, no longer trusting her legs to keep her upright. She felt him smile against her lips before kissing them again. His hands snuck under her dress and cupped her ass. She heard him growl in the back of his throat as skin met skin and she was glad she'd worn the barely there scrap of lace beneath her clothes tonight. _

_Then his hand was exactly where she'd been craving; his skilled and nimble fingers toying with the top edge of her panties and disappearing inside. He brushed his fingers lightly over her, not yet giving her what she was on the verge of begging for. She pressed against the door, arching her hips up, urging him on. "Baby," she breathed, well, more like pleaded. "Come on." She watched him through her lashes, the charming smirk evident on his face. He teased a finger at her entrance. Almost there. His eyes fell to hers as he slipped one finger inside, then two. Blair hissed in appreciation, her body temperature rising exponentially as his moved rhythmically inside. She pumped her hips against his hand, seeking desperate release from the pressure that mounted within. When his thumb pressed and rubbed her clit, she cried out. Almost there. Almost there. "God, don't stop," she moaned, her head falling back in ecstasy. His lips feasted on her sensitive spot below her jaw and pumped his fingers faster and harder. She teetered precariously along the line of blissful insanity and when she bucked against his movements, she leaped over that line and came hard around his fingers. _

"_Chuck—that was—God," she sighed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes fluttered open and found his dark, intense eyes watching her. She smiled, satisfied, and pulled him towards her for a kiss. He pressed his hips into her and she felt how hard and ready he was. Quickly undoing his belt, she unfastened his pants and slowly slid the zipper down. She reached into his boxers and fisted a hand around him, stroking gently up and down. _

_He bit out an oath when she sped up her movements and pulled her hand away. "No," he grunted. "Inside you." She grinned wickedly and tugged her panties free from her body, the excitement building once more. She pushed her rain soaked hair out of her eyes and wrapped one leg about his hips, inviting him to her. He smirked devilishly and shook his head no. He turned her swiftly around and slapped her hands on the door. "This will be quick," he grunted against her ear. She spread her legs and he slid fully into her heat, sword to hilt. Her body adjusted around him and he began to thrust against her wildly, pumping in and out. _

_Her heart hammered in her ears, the wave growing bigger and stronger as he possessively claimed her body in animalistic fashion. "Harder," she urged. "Faster," she begged desperately. His fingers dug into her hips and pumped hard and fast. The wave crested then crashed and she screamed his name. He rammed in and out two more times and spent himself inside her. _

"_Blair," he grunted, his hips now still. His breathing was as labored as hers. His hands came about her waist and gently held her close. "Baby, I love you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. _

_She dropped her hands from the door and rested them atop his. "I love you," she murmured back. He slipped from her body and she turned to face him, slinking her arms around his shoulders. Chuck zipped up his pants and wrapped his hands around her waist again and hugged her. Blair nipped at his earlobe and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "I wonder how long we'll be up here before someone comes looking for us."_

"_Oh, probably not that long," he said mischievously, reaching into his pocket and producing his cell phone._

_Blair lifted her head and looked at the phone and then back at him, her eyes narrowing. "I thought you said your battery was dead."_

_Chuck flashed a crooked grin as he quickly sent a text. He lifted his eyes and shrugged. "I lied."_

_Steam poured out of her ears as she shoved him back forcefully. "Asshole," she spat, crossing her arms angrily over her chest. "We've been stuck out here in the goddamn rain when there was no reason for it? Screw you, Bass."_

_Chuck laughed. "Already happened, Waldorf. And I didn't hear you complaining when you came—twice." _

"_You're such a jerk sometimes," she said, the venom not quite reaching her words. She set her mouth into a pout and glared at him._

"_Aww, poor baby," Chuck mocked, stepping towards her and wrapping his arms around her. He held on despite her frantic wriggling to get away. Sighing, she gave in slightly and dropped her arms to her side, letting him hug her. "If you're so mad, then why don't you spend the night? You can take it out on me all you like," he said deeply. _

_There was that tone again, making her throb and pulse. Prick. "Fine. But I'm still mad at you." _

"_Good," he smirked. "More fun for me." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed against her better judgment. _

_They turned when the door opened and Serena's head poked out. "It took you half an hour to text, Chuck? It's been raining for at least that long." She stepped on Blair's discarded panties and looked down at the ground. "Oh, gross!" she cried, scrunching up her nose. "Is there any place you two haven't done it?" _

_Blair squirmed against him, her cheeks flushing ten different shades of red. "Only a few, sis, but we're working on it. Aren't we, Waldorf?" He grinned lecherously between the two ladies and laughed when Blair elbowed him in the gut. _

_She hurried towards the door and while a part of her itched to lock him outside, she held the door for him. He grabbed her hand, making her halt her steps. "What?" she asked, casting a baleful eye in his direction._

_He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed the ends of each one. "Thank you for a memorable evening, Blair," he said charmingly. _

_Her heart melted into a puddle of goo. That right there was why she could never stay mad at Chuck Bass. She smiled and brushed her lips against his. _

Blair shrugged off the blanket, her entire body flushed from the memory of that night in the rain with the man she loved more than anything else; the only man who could pleasure her the way she desperately needed. She wondered if he still thought about her the way she thought about him. Did he have random flashes from their time together? Did his body still crave hers? His kisses seemed to say yes, but this Chuck Bass was always pulling away from her, insisting that it was wrong. If it _was_ wrong, she didn't want to be right.

It was then and there in her dark bedroom in the middle of the night with the rain pouring down outside that she decided that if Nate could have his cake and eat it, too, so could she. She'd made her bed with that awful deal and she intended to lie in it. But in the meantime, she was determined to lie in Chuck's bed again and she had every intention of making that happen. "I hope you're ready, Chuck," she said with a sneaky smile, climbing back into her bed and snuggling under her covers.

Let the games begin.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: **Wow! So...long time no update. I apologize for that. I became very disenchanted with GG for awhile, so my desire to write waned. I also just had a baby, so that is keeping me busy, too. LOVED the finale and my love for Chuck and Blair has been fully restored. I'm home on maternity leave, so that is giving me some time to write again. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story...I've got big plans for it still. :)

**CH. 16**

It had been a week since Blair had the epiphany that she could have her cake and eat it, too; now she just needed a plan. A good one. Everything she'd come up with so far was too ordinary and not enough to convince Chuck. Her plan had to be foolproof. She couldn't very well just break into his suite and surprise him with nothing more than a pair of stilettos and a smile—though the thought was extremely tempting and something that would have worked with the old Chuck. But this new Chuck was a tougher sell. The one thing she was absolutely certain of was if she didn't get his hands on her body soon she was likely to crawl completely out of her skin.

Blair huffed out a breath as the taxi she'd been riding in pulled to a stop outside her destination. She handed the driver a few bills and hurried towards the restaurant where she was having lunch with Serena and Lily. In the past, she'd have picked Serena's brain for help with Chuck, but that was absolutely out of the question these days. As far as everyone else was concerned, Blair was happily engaged to Nathaniel Archibald and they were going to have a fairytale wedding. _Blah. _The only other person she liked to conspire with was now the one she was conspiring against. So she was on her own with this one. Cabbage Patch's long ago words to her about becoming unavoidable rang in her ears as she swept into the eatery. "_Chuck may be a deviant, but he's still a man. Drive him crazy. Wear him down. You should be good at that." _She knew _what_ to do, _which_ buttons to push, but what she needed now was _opportunity_—a reason for her to be around him all the time without raising his suspicions. It had to be good; this was no amateur she was dealing with. This was Chuck Bass.

Smiling when she spotted Serena waving, she strolled through the crowded restaurant until she reached their table. "Hi, S," she greeted. "Lily. What are you two ladies talking about?" she inquired, slipping into her seat.

"I was just telling Serena how I'm supposed to meet with Charles this afternoon," Lily replied, her voice as smooth as butter.

Blair felt the warmth sting her cheeks at the mention of his name. "Oh, is Chuck back from Chicago already?" she asked lightly, perusing the menu. She felt Serena's eyes on her.

"How did you know Chuck was in Chicago?" Serena asked curiously.

Blair lifted her gaze and smiled, hoping to placate her nosy friend. "Chuck and I talk now and he told me he had a trip. No big deal." Serena seemed mollified by her easy answer and she shifted her eyes back to the menu in her hands.

"Yes, he is back. As I was saying, I was supposed to meet him today to talk about his new charity proposal, but I'm afraid I have an unbreakable appointment this afternoon."

"She means Botox," Serena said in a comic whisper to Blair.

Blair chuckled softly at the perturbed look on Lily's face. She reached for her water and sipped thoughtfully. Perhaps she could turn Lily's info to her favor. "What's the charity proposal, Lily?" she asked casually, hoping that she didn't seem too eager. She didn't want alarms going off in that pretty blonde head of Serena's. S could be really clueless sometimes, but when it came to "The Chuck and Blair Show" she had amazing perception.

"Well," she began, glad to have an interested audience for a change, "Charles wants to polish Bass Industries' image by expanding their philanthropic activities. And he wants me to take an active role to help convince the board."

"But Chuck has the majority of the B.I. shares. Why does he need board approval?" Blair wondered.

Lily shrugged and sipped her wine. "He doesn't rule Bass Industries the way Bart did. Sure, he can be ruthless when the situation calls for it, but Charles likes to keep the board happy."

"Chuck?" both Blair and Serena asked simultaneously, shocked.

"Mmm," Lily nodded, "they were very impressed with the way he ran the Tokyo branch. When he asked for the transfer back to New York, they unanimously voted in favor of it."

Blair mulled this information over in her head. Clearly she still had a lot to learn about this grownup Chuck. "Do you need help with these charity projects?" she asked nonchalantly. She ignored the pointed look from Serena and continued. "After my last fundraiser I have been going out of my mind with boredom." At least that part wasn't a lie. She was painfully bored—with many facets of her life.

"That would be wonderful, Blair," Lily exclaimed enthusiastically. "You could even go to the meeting for me this afternoon if you're available. I'd hate to cancel on Charles."

A thrill bubbled excitedly through her at the prospect. Now she could kill two birds with one stone. God bless Lily Van der Woodsen Bass; this had been easier than she thought. All that was left to do was convince Chuck. "I suppose I could do that," she replied smoothly, shrugging carelessly.

"Splendid! Oh, if you two will excuse me, I see someone I simply must say hello to."

Once the two friends were alone at the table, the inquisition began. Just like Blair knew it would. "What are you doing?" Serena asked, spearing her salad with her fork.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Blair answered innocently, taking a bite of her own salad.

"Why the sudden interest in helping out at Bass Industries, Blair? You and Chuck would be spending an awful lot of time together."

She laughed inwardly; this was exactly what she was counting on. "Serena, I have nothing to do," she whined. "The wedding is planned down to the very last detail and I don't have a job. There's only so much shopping even I can do before I start going out of my ever-loving mind."

Serena frowned and studied her friend. How come she hadn't known how Blair was feeling? "I had no idea, B. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Blair smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged again. "It's not a huge deal, Serena. But I need something to do." More specifically she needed _someone_ to do and that someone's name was Chuck Bass.

"But Bass Industries, Blair? Working with Chuck? Is that a good idea?" Serena pressed.

"I get where you're coming from, but surprisingly, things aren't weird between us," she lied easily. "We're—friends now."

"Friends?" Serena asked with raised brows. "How is that even possible with your history?"

"That's just it, Serena…Chuck and I do have a long history, but most of that history included a good friendship. I don't get why you're making such a huge deal about this."

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Serena asked suddenly.

The breath hitched in her throat from her friend's bold question, but she fought tooth and nail to bank those emotions down so her friend wouldn't see. "Serena, don't be absurd," she admonished, reaching for her water glass.

"That wasn't an answer to my question, B," she replied pointedly, her blue eyes narrowing.

Blair rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Because it was too ridiculous to dignify with a response. Chuck and I are friendly these days, but I am engaged to Nate, remember?" she asked, wiggling the fingers on her left hand; the light caught the ring and sparkled brilliantly.

Serena relaxed her shoulders and half smiled at her friend. "I'm sorry for hounding you. You're a big girl and you know what's best. It's just—" she trailed off.

"It's just what?" Blair pressed, arching a brow.

"Nothing. Forget it," Serena shook her head.

"Just spit it out, S," Blair urged.

The blonde took a deep breath, knowing her coming statement was most likely unwise, but she was going to say it anyway. "I know that you and Nate are happy together, but you and Chuck were on another level entirely. Is there a part of you hoping, now that he's back, to recapture that?"

Oh, there was a part of her that intended to capture him alright, she thought. "Serena," Blair sighed, "who put the pieces of my life back together after Chuck and I broke up?"

"Nate," Serena replied softly.

"Nate," Blair parroted. And that part wasn't a lie, she thought sadly. They'd put each other back together—a little worse for the wear—but back together nonetheless. But times had changed and now they were merely tolerating one another for the sake of the whole wedding façade.

"Sorry, B—I don't know why I worry so much."

"Because you're a good friend," Blair smiled genuinely. "I appreciate the concern, but I can handle being around Chuck. I promise."

"Okay," Serena smiled back. "I guess you should probably get going so you don't miss the meeting. Are you going to tell him you're coming or surprise him?"

Blair smiled wickedly as she reached for her Chanel bag, "Now, which one sounds like the most fun, Serena?"

The girls' laughter rang throughout the restaurant.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in between chapters again. Life with a baby is busy busy, especially now that I'm back to work. But can I just say EFFING SQUEE that GG is back and the season premiere was so good? Thanks to all who have reviewed this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. As always, please let me know what you think...good or bad. The muse loves the feedback. Thanks to Kat, Mandy, Kathy and Amy for their input along the way with this chapter.

* * *

_I've been looking so long at these pictures of you_

_That I almost believe that they're real_

_I've been living so long with these pictures of you_

_That I almost believe that the pictures are all I can feel_

_-The Cure_

**GG: Good afternoon, faithful followers. Spring has sprung, and while the air is a bit warmer and the flowers are poking their pretty little heads out to soak up some sun, my gossip is still suffering from the winter blues. Ever since the night C took an intoxicated B home in his limo, the deets coming from the Upper East Side have been totally hungover. Queen B and her betrothed, Nate, seem right as rain as their summer nuptials approach. Surely there's something going on behind the scenes. I don't buy the timing of Chuck Bass' return, nor do I believe he'll just sit idly by and watch his former lady love marry his on-again, off-again BFF. Could it be that the Bass has something up his tailored sleeve? Or has the fab-four grown up and taken up residence in Dullsville? Oh, the horror! Be on the lookout, dear readers. Mama needs her juicy dish. XOXO! **

Chuck had been knee deep in new contracts for Bass Industries since he'd arrived that morning. Despite the mound of work spread out before him on his large antique desk and his extreme focus, a certain brunette kept periodically wriggling her way into his thoughts, effectively souring his mood. He hadn't seen nor spoken to Blair since the night she confessed the true reasons behind her impending marriage to Nate. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful or annoyed for the reprieve. Seeing as the mere thought sent his jaw clenching and twitching, he figured it to be the latter.

He'd told himself to keep his distance and that it was wiser to be completely removed from this farce she was tangled in. Then, as soon as he was almost fully convinced, the image of a teary-eyed Blair would pop into his head undoing all of his progress, forcing him to start the whole process over again. He'd been back and forth so many times it was like a goddamn tennis match in his head; 40-all, advantage: Waldorf.

With a frustrated sigh he raked a hand through his hair and loosened the tie that suddenly felt constrictive around his neck. Staring blankly at his computer screen, he palmed the mouse and clicked through different folders until he found the one he'd gone to great lengths to hide. As the cursor hovered over the file, he hesitated and cursed himself for not deleting it in the first place. "Fuck it," he muttered, deciding he was, in fact, a glutton for punishment after all. He double clicked and opened up Pandora 's Box. Little snapshots of their life together, both in black and white and color, flashed onto the screen. Pictures from parties and dates, trips and Yale, Blair with her big smile and dimples winking—it was all there—proof positive that he'd once been truly happy. He scrolled through image after image, stopping on one in particular. Clicking to enlarge it, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

_The elevator dinged when he reached the Waldorf penthouse and he stepped into the foyer, greeted shortly by their dutiful maid, Dorota, carrying an armful of folded towels. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him, giving him the once over. "Mister Chuck, I almost did not recognize you. Miss Blair upstairs. She say go up when you arrive."_

_Chuck grinned and bowed his head playfully. "Thank you, Dorota." He ascended the stairs quickly, hearing the maid clucking after him. He rapped on the door before entering her room, letting out a low whistle when he saw Blair seated at her vanity applying her lip gloss. "Waldorf, you look delicious," he said devilishly. _

_She smiled, then took in his appearance in the mirror. The gloss dropped from her hand and she turned quickly to get a better look. "You look—like Dan Humphrey. What the hell are you wearing?" she asked, her voice dripping with disdain. _

_He chuckled and looked down at his overly casual style. "Jeans and a t-shirt," he offered helpfully. _

_Scoffing, she reached for her cell phone, scrolled through the messages. "You said, and I quote 'Be prepared for night like you've never experienced.'"_

_Chuck smirked, grinned when her face fell into a pout. "Have we ever been on a date wearing jeans?"_

"_Uh, no!" she spat, rising to her feet. _

"_First time for everything, Waldorf," he drawled slowly, amused by her annoyance. "Go change." When her brows drew together and her eyes narrowed dangerously he cocked his head to the side and said "Please." _

"_Fine," she relented and headed for her closet. _

"_Need a hand?" he asked, sitting down on her bed._

"_Nice try, but I've been dressing myself for some time now," she called._

_He heard her rustling around in the closet and muttering. He couldn't decipher the words exactly, but he was sure it had to do with his demise. "Casual, Waldorf. Really casual," he called, grinning when the expletives flew from her mouth. _

"_Casual for you normally includes a button down and an ascot, Bass. Forgive me if I am having a hard time finding something in my closet that looks as though I reside in Brooklyn. What brought this about anyway?"_

"_A bet," he answered, playing with his phone. _

_Blair stepped out of her closet tugging a pair of jeans up over her hips and eyed him skeptically. "A bet? With whom?"_

_Chuck looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow at her half dressed figure. "Nice rack." He ducked as a hairbrush whizzed narrowly by his head and slammed against the wall. "It was a compliment," he laughed. _

"_You're a pig," she said without malice, flashing her dimples at him. "So how did this bet come about?"_

"_My father. He's annoyed with me and my spending habits. He waxed poetic how when he was my age he could go out with his friends or his girl and barely spend a dime. I told him I could do the same, but the nice part of being a billionaire is that you don't have to. Told me I had a smart mouth and I informed him that you and I could have a fun night out on the town for fifty bucks or less. So all I've got in my wallet is my ID and a fifty spot."_

"_Thanks for including me in your little plan. Couldn't you have gone out with Nate instead?"_

"_And miss out on this adventure with my favorite person?" Chuck rose from the bed and walked over to where Blair was standing with her hands on her hips and pouting. "Where's your sense of adventure, Waldforf?" he asked softly, snaking his hands around her hips. _

_Blair softened her stance and leaned in towards him. "What's your big plan—have your driver get us a pizza and then come back here to have sex?"_

_His lips twitched. "Not a bad idea, but no, we're going out. But you'd better put a shirt on soon or else I'm going to lose this bet." Chuck roamed his eyes appreciatively over the lace-covered swells pressed against him. _

"_Well, we can't give Bart the satisfaction of that. But I'm not wearing a t-shirt," she stated adamantly, heading back to her closet. _

"_At the risk of having something else thrown at my head, your ass looks amazing in those jeans." _

_Blair smiled coyly over her shoulder back at him. "Thanks, Bass."_

_The cab dropped them off and Chuck grabbed Blair's hand and they headed down the sidewalk. He slowed his steps as they approached a hot dog vendor. "Dinner is served," he said, with a sweeping hand motion towards the metal cart and the disheveled man handing out the goods._

"_Street meat? Seriously, Chuck?"_

"_I'm going to win this bet with change to spare. What do you want on yours?"_

"_How exactly do you prove to Bart that you played by the rules?" she asked warily, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Glad you asked," he smirked, pulling a camera out of his pocket, waving it in his hand. _

"_Stupendous," she said sarcastically. _

"_Come on, Blair," he coaxed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's just make the most of it. I help you with your schemes against Eleanor." _

_Blair sighed and snuggled against him, pressing a kiss just below his earlobe. "You're right. I'm sorry for being a brat. Wanna know a secret?"_

_He looked down and grinned. "Always." _

"_I love hot dogs." Chuck raised his eyebrows in surprise and she continued. "I really do. I had my first one on an outing with my dad and he made me promise not to tell my mother. Maybe a part of me only likes them because I know she'd hate me eating them, but I think they are delicious. You are the only person other than my father that knows that." _

"_I'll keep your secret if you keep mine—I love them, too. I go to Gray's Papaya about once a week. Well, I have my driver go so it doesn't get put on Gossip Girl." _

_Blair beamed up at him. "Deal. I'll have mustard and relish," she told the vendor. _

_Chuck ordered his own hot dogs and paid the man. He smiled roguishly at Blair as he handed her the hot dog. She smiled back and grabbed the camera out of his pocket, handing it to the vendor. "Could you take our picture, please?" she asked sweetly. She wrapped her arm around his waist and held up her hot dog with her free hand. "Say 'Suck it, Bart,'" she said, grinning for the picture. Chuck laughed and looked down at her right as the camera flashed._

Blair approached the reception area and was pleasantly surprised to see that Betty was still working as Chuck's secretary. Betty was pushing sixty and was the sweetest lady there was—provided she liked you—and she and Blair had always gotten on like a house on fire. Blair adored her because she didn't have to worry about her flirting with Chuck and she also didn't take any of his crap. It was refreshing to find someone who wasn't intimidated by the name Bass.

"Hello, Betty," Blair greeted warmly.

Betty looked up from her computer and her mouth went agape. "Blair Waldorf? My goodness! How are you, sweetheart?" She rose from her desk and enveloped Blair in a huge hug.

"I'm well, how are you? It's been a long time."

"Too long," Betty scolded, making Blair blush and look down at her feet. "Are you here to see Mr. Bass then?"

"I am. He was supposed to have a meeting with Lily, but she asked me to come in her place. Is he in?"

The woman nodded. "Do you want me to announce you?"

Blair shook her head and smiled coyly. "I'd rather surprise him."

"Go ahead, dear."

She smiled and paused outside Chuck's office, giving herself a quick pep talk. _Here goes nothing_. She turned the handle and poked her head inside, spying Chuck at his desk, hair disheveled, tie loosened and eyes fixated on his computer screen. "Am I interrupting?" she asked, stepping into the office.

Chuck startled at the sound of her voice, surprised to find the girl from his pictures and memories standing before him. "Blair…what are you doing here?" he asked lamely, closing the file of their pictures.

Pleased that she'd succeeded in surprising him, she smiled and seated herself in the plush chair across from his desk. "I'm here on Lily's behalf. I had brunch with her and Serena this morning and she was telling me about the new charity projects you were working on. I asked if she needed help and she asked me to come to your meeting today for her. I believe she's freshening up a bit," Blair said, gesturing to her face. "Oh, and I brought you some lunch." She placed the paper bag on his desk. "Consider this me sucking up—I know how much you love these."

He glanced at her and then the bag, finally reaching to see what was inside. "Gray's Papaya," he said softly.

"I remembered how much you like them."

He stared incredulously into the bag. That was just goddamn creepy. "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You're acting weird."

She was absolutely right. He was off and he hated it. "Sorry—busy morning." He cleared his throat and willed the fog to clear from his mind. "You're, here on Lily's behalf? What's in this for you, Waldorf?"

Blair cleared her own throat and folded her hands in her lap. "Honestly? I'm bored out of my fucking mind. I need something to de besides socializing. I went to Yale for God's sake and I'm the perfect person to help you with this new project."

Chuck studied her again, mulling over her statement and what it could mean if she was around all the time. He put his personal feelings aside and looked at it from a business standpoint. The job truly was tailor-made for her. "I agree," he said easily.

He'd thrown her for a loop. She hadn't expected it to be that easy. "Really?" she asked, a smile spreading slowly across her face.

"Really. Why do you seem so surprised?" he asked, feeling his old self returning.

"I—I don't know. I just had this big speech for why this would be a good idea and I didn't even need it."

"I'm all ears," he smirked.

"Too late, Bass. You already gave me the job. Where will I be working and when do you want me to start?"

"Well—I can put you in Lily's office, she's rarely here. You can start tomorrow."

"Perfect," she replied, dimples flashing in her cheeks. She stood up and smoothed her skirt. "See you tomorrow then."

"Goodbye, Blair," he rasped, feeling the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Blair grabbed her purse and walked towards the door, paused and smiled over her shoulder. "Thanks for the opportunity, _Mr. Bass_," she said his name with emphasis, and breezed out the door.

"So much for keeping your distance, asshole," he muttered to himself, reaching for a hot dog.


End file.
